Love Is Not Enough: Sequel to Never Alone
by Orton Addict
Summary: After nearly two years of marriage, Randy and Alex are happy with their little family with Jayda, but neither are content. In the pursuit of having a baby of their own, will they realize that sometimes love just isn't enough?
1. Chapter 1: Yet Again

**I know that I should be working on my other stories right now, but the first chapter of this story came to me so freely this weekend and I couldn't wait to post it. I hope you like it, so please read and review.**

Chapter One: Yet Again

**October 28, 2005**

"_Are you ready?" Paul asked her. Although those words in the ring were meant to be entertaining, Alex found them nerve racking. She looked up at him from her seat in the bride's room at the church. _

_She took a deep breath before nodding and standing up. _

"_Good, I'll tell him to come in."_

_She looked down at her trembling hands, waiting for her substitute father to walk in and give her away. She couldn't believe it. She was getting married to Randy Orton in mere minutes. The man that she used to find obnoxious, cocky and at times utterly disgusting, was the same man that she was about to vow to spend the rest of her life with. _

"_You nervous?" she heard a voice from the door. _

"_Very," she replied as Dave came in and enveloped her in a hug._

"_Don't be. You two were made for each other," he smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful."_

"_Thanks," she blushed. "And thank you again for agreeing to give me away."_

"_It's not a problem, but there has been a question that has been lingering in my head for awhile now. Why did you choose me?"_

"_You're the reason Randy and I got together. You helped me understand what I didn't. You did the things that a normal father would do. And I will be eternally grateful to you for that."_

"_Well, it's definitely an honor to do something like this for someone who turned our young Randall around."_

_They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Payton poking her head in. "It's time, guys! Hurry up!" she said excitedly. _

_Dave just smiled and took her arm in his. They walked to the back of the church where Jayda danced around in her flower girl dress "Oh, you look so pretty!" she squealed when she saw Alex. _

"_So do you, Little Miss, but you got to go get ready to throw your flowers," Alex replied, smiling as the little girl bounced in front of everyone else. _

_As they watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen make their way down they aisle before them, Alex felt butterflies fill her stomach as she finally caught a glimpse of him for the first time that day. _

_His eyes immediately connected with hers and his mouth split into an ear to ear grin. The wedding march began to play and Dave looked down at her. "This is us."_

_As they made their way down the aisle, Alex kept her eyes on the blue orbs in front of her and she could tell he was just as nervous as she was. Once they reached him, Dave placed a kiss on her cheek and handed her arm to Randy who gladly took it._

_The whole time the preacher was speaking; Randy and Alex stared into each other's eyes, savoring every single second of this monumental occasion._

"_Randall and Alexandra have decided to write their own vows of love for each other," the preacher nodded to Randy._

"_Alex," he said, hoarsely before clearing his throat. "Alex, from the first moment I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. The way you walked, the way you talked, the way you rolled your eyes at some stupid thing that rolled out of my mouth, which happened quite often back then…and still does. Anyway, everything you did, made me want to know you, to hold you, to kiss you, and to love you. This past year of my life has had its ups and downs. And meeting you was definitely one of the ups. And although my life will undoubtedly hold a lot of ups and downs, I want to go through each and every one of them with you. I love you, Alex."_

_Alex didn't even bother to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and ruin her fifty dollar makeup job. She smiled up at him before speaking her own vows. "Wow, I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that," she said, causing a few chuckles from the guests. "Randy Orton. The name a year ago made my skin crawl. You're voice made me wish I was deaf and that little cocky smirk you do, made me want to vomit."_

_Randy furrowed his brow in confusion. This was supposed to be a proclamation of their love for each other, not a roast._

"_But now, when I hear the name Randy Orton, the sound of it fills my stomach with butterflies the size of eagles, your voice just an inch away from my ear, sends chills up my spine and that smirk, lets me know that you would do anything and everything for me. Randy, you're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. My life before you was nothing but a shell of what life should be. You filled it with life. You're my reason for living, now, Randy. I love you."_

**April 29, 2007**

And God, did she love him. She loved him more than life itself. And as she lay beside him in their bed, watching him as he nuzzled his face into her bare stomach, she knew that the decision to marry him had been the smartest one she had ever made. The day Alex and Randy said their "I do's", her life began. And here they were, a year and a half later, living the perfect life together. Randy, Alex and Jayda, one happy family.

Jayda loved her new mommy, and Alex loved her new daughter and treated her as her own, but she couldn't help but want her own child with Randy. About six months after they were married, Randy and Alex made the decision that Jayda needed a little brother or sister. For a year they had been trying and came up with nothing.

"Maybe this time," Randy said, making invisible lines on her tummy with his fingers. He always seemed to be reading her mind. He wanted a new baby just as bad as she did. He wanted to experience everything that he missed out on with Jayda.

"Maybe," she replied, running her hand through his short hair before looking over at the clock. It was almost three in the morning and she had to be up soon to take care of a sick Jayda, but she couldn't help but want to spend every moment she could with her husband before he had to leave for his flight to Atlanta for Backlash in a little over two hours. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, babe. I don't want to go either, but that's why I am spending every waking moment I can with you," he smiled, moving up and laying on the pillow beside her before pouting his lips for a kiss.

She granted his request and wrapped her arm around his neck. When she pulled away, Alex looked into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled. "I can only hope that when we have a baby, that he or she has your eyes."

"Well, I hope that if we have a girl that she looks nothing like you," Randy replied, as she opened her mouth in shock. "Only because I don't want to have to chase off all the boys running after her because she's so beautiful."

She smiled before leaning her head into his perfectly sculpted chest. "What's wrong with me, Randy?" she asked, softly, her eyes filled with sadness.

"What are you talking about, baby? Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect."

"Something is or else we'd be holding a baby in our arms right now."

"The timing just isn't right, Lex, that's why. With my schedule and moving into this new house, there wouldn't be time for a baby right now."

"Don't pull that. You're schedule is the lightest it has been in a year. You've admitted it yourself and we've been moved into this house for over a month now. Maybe we're just not meant to have a baby together," she said, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"Honey, we can't give up, okay? Everything happens for a reason even though we may have no clue what that reason is right now, we will later. We will have a baby, I can guarantee you that," he said and kissed the top of her head. "Now, you should probably get at least a little bit of sleep."

She nodded and cuddled in closer to him as he sighed. As soon as he heard her breathing level out, he slid out from underneath her arms and began to get ready for his flight.

Two hours later, Randy placed a small kiss on her cheek before throwing on his jacket and grabbing his bag. He walked down the hall, stopping at the room that they had bought the house for. He looked around at the white walls and the boxes on the floor. They were using it as storage when it was supposed to be for a baby.

"Maybe someday soon," he sighed, closing the door and entering his daughter's room. "Bye, munchkin," he whispered, giving her a light kiss on her forehead as she slept.

"Where are you going, Dad?" he heard her soft voice as he reached the door.

"To Atlanta, remember? That's where Backlash is," he said, walking back over to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here and take care of me."

"Mom's here. She'll take care of you, you know that. And I promise I will call you as soon as I can, okay, baby?"

She nodded softly, her emerald eyes filled with disappointment.

"Now, go back to sleep. You need to get your rest so you can get better," he said and kissed her forehead again. "I'll talk to you tonight. I love you, Jayda."

"I love you, too, Dad," she replied before closing her eyes.

He smiled before leaving the house. On his way to the airport, Randy couldn't help but think about the fact that he had just left his girls yet again.


	2. Chapter 2: Thankful

**Thanks to CapriceCC, TheLegendKiller28, kimberlin and ChainGangShorty54 for your reviews. A special thank you to Enigmatic Lotus Leaf and giftiebee because you two always review every chapter of every story. You have no idea how much your input means to me. Thanks. I am so glad that people are still interested in the lives of Randy, Alex, and Jayda. **

**Anyway, here is chapter two!**

Chapter Two: Thankful

As she rolled over in the empty bed, Alex frowned. Her husband was gone. She glanced up at the clock and noticed that she had missed him by mere minutes. She sighed, disappointedly and buried her face in the pillow, hoping to go back to sleep. After twenty minutes of trying unsuccessfully she gave up and threw on one of Randy's oversized t-shirts and made her way down to the kitchen where she was met by their two chocolate labs, Brady and Felix.

"Hey, guys, you want out?" she asked, opening the door the led to their fenced in backyard. The two dogs ran out and she shut the door before putting on a pot of coffee and sitting down at the table.

She sat facing the window; the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, causing the sky to turn a light pink.

Pink. The color that she and Randy would paint the room upstairs if they were having a baby girl. But they weren't having a baby girl. They weren't having a baby at all.

She felt stupid and selfish. All she ever thought about anymore was having a baby, when she should just be happy being a mother to Jayda.

Alex smiled at the thought of her adopted daughter, sleeping upstairs. Jayda really did love her as her own mother and took to calling her 'mom' immediately. For a while, Alex felt kind of awkward responding to it. She didn't want to make it seem like she was trying to replace the mother that the little girl barely remembered. But it was Jayda's decision and if she was okay with it, then so was Alex.

She stood up when she saw that the coffee was ready and poured herself a cup. She had no sooner sat back down when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Mom?"

Alex turned to see Jayda standing by the kitchen counter, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey, sweetie. What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm hungry," she yawned.

"Well, that's good that you got your appetite back. What would you like to eat?"

"Waffles," she said, excitedly.

"Are you sure your tummy can handle that? Don't you just want to try some toast or something light like that?"

"No," she replied, walking over to the door to let in the dogs, who sensed that someone else was awake.

"Okay, but don't complain later if your tummy hurts," Alex said, walking behind the counter and taking out the ingredients to make the waffles.

"When is Daddy going to be back home?" Jayda asked as she played with Felix and Brady.

"He should be home Wednesday night or Thursday morning."

"Will he be home to see my dance recital if he comes home Wednesday?"

Alex nearly dropped the waffle iron. She knew this was going to come up. And she hated to break the news to the six-year old, but she had no choice.

"I'm sorry, honey, but if Dad comes home Wednesday night, it'll be way after your bedtime."

"Oh," she said, disappointed and sat on one of the barstools in front of the counter.

"But, guess what? You remember that video camera that your dad bought?" Alex asked as Jayda nodded. "I'm going to take that with me to your recital and I'm going to tape it for Daddy and then you can sit down and watch it with him on Thursday. How's that sound?"

"Fine. I wish he could be here to see it though."

"I know, Jayda, but you know that Daddy has to work. I wish he could be here to see it, too, but it just didn't work out that way."

Alex finished breakfast and sat down and ate with Jayda. After they were done eating, Jayda decided to lie back down and get some more sleep while Alex made her way up to the room that she had been avoiding for the last few weeks.

She slowly opened the door and peered inside at all of the cardboard boxes. She took a deep breath before settling on the floor and opening one of the boxes. Hours upon hours passed and as one o'clock rolled around, Alex found herself through almost all of the boxes. The room was beginning to look like a room and not a storage shed. She stepped toward the last box and was just about to open it when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Lex, what's going on?" Payton greeted from the other end of the phone.

"Not much. I am finally going through all the shit in the nursery."

"Oh my God! This is so exciting! I can't believe you're finally having a baby," she squealed.

"I'm not, Pate," Alex replied, dryly. "I just got tired of this stuff crowding the floor. Just in case, I should ever get pregnant, I want the place to be ready to work on."

"I'm so sorry, Alex, I guess I just got my hopes up."

"Yeah, well, that happens to me a lot and it doesn't look like they'll be getting back up anytime soon."

"Keep your head up, hon. It'll happen someday."

"I wish that someday was today."

"Don't we all. God, I wish that John would fucking propose to me someday, but it seems like that's never going to happen. We've been together for five and a half fucking years and he just thinks it's fine for us to be uncommitted to each other."

"Maybe he's just scared that you'll divorce him and take all of his money."

"If that was the case I would've given up on him a long time ago," she laughed. "Anyway, sweetie, you'll have a baby with Randy sometime soon. I can feel it. Until then, you just need to be thankful for what you have; a beautiful daughter and an even more beautiful husband."

**Okay, guys so here is another chapter in this. I need your help with something. There is going to be another major role in this story, but I can't decide who I want to fill it…so I will let you decide. I'm thinking Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland or the newly returned Chris Jericho. I'm not gonna tell you what their role will be 'cuz that would ruin everything. Anyway, just let me know who you would like to have a MAJOR role in this story in your reviews! Until next time…peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Thanks to Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, giftiebee, CapriceCC, TheLegendKiller28 and techwiz for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

Chapter Three: Home

Wednesday rolled around rather quickly and while Jayda had returned to school from being sick with the flu, Alex found herself at the doctor's office. She nervously sat on the examination table, waiting for the results of the tests she had done.

She had been hoping and praying that nothing was wrong. Her mother and grandmother both had trouble with their ovaries. Her mother had some ovarian cysts and her grandmother had even developed cancer. She could only hope that nothing of the sort was going on in her body.

"Mrs. Orton?" Dr. Anderson questioned, walking into the room.

"Yes," she said, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I have good news and bad news for you. Which would you like first?" he asked, wheeling a stool over and sitting in front of her.

Alex took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What the hell? The bad news first."

"The bad news is that you aren't pregnant."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's the bad news? I already knew that."

"Okay, then, I take it your ready for the good news."

"Which is…" Alex said, prodding him to go on.

"You're perfectly fine. There's no cysts, no cancer. You're fine."

"Then why am I not able to get pregnant then?" she asked, hopelessly.

"Bad timing. That's all. But a word to the wise, you are ovulating right now. Have a good day Mrs. Orton."

Alex walked out of the hospital with a smile plastered on her face as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Randy's number and awaited his answer.

"Hey, sexy," he greeted her. "I haven't heard from you today."

"Well, I wanted to wait until I got out of the doctor's office to call you and tell you the news."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. And guess what else I found out."

"You're pregnant?" Randy asked, hopefully.

"No, but I could be if you promise to come home tonight."

"I think I can make that happen," he said, huskily. "It'll be late, but I'll be there."

She smiled an even bigger smile as she reached the car door. "I'll be waiting."

**Thursday, May 3, 2007**

**3:00 A.M.**

Randy fumbled with the keys outside of the front door. He was so glad to be home, albeit it was almost sunrise when he got there, but all that mattered was that he was there. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. He had barely stepped in the living room when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of lips crashed onto his.

Once he pulled away, Randy looked into the ocean blue eyes that he loved so much. "That was one hell of a greeting."

"I missed you," she smiled. "And I couldn't bear going to sleep knowing that you were coming home."

"Maybe you should've gotten some sleep, because you aren't going to get any now that I'm here," he said, shutting and locking the door behind him before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to their room

Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist while her lips left a trail of kisses down his neck. He laid her on the bed before turning and closing the bedroom door. He stripped himself of his shirt and track pants, kicked off his shoes and socks and hovered over her, placing a light kiss on her lips as she reached up to caress his clean shaven face. He tugged on the cotton shorts that she had on to reveal barely there red lace panties.

"Now, these," he smirked, pulling at the fabric. "These are sexy."

"You like them?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

He shook his head. "I think they're going to have to go." He pulled them down her long tan legs and threw them to the floor before reaching up and removing her shirt and bra. "God, you are so beautiful," he said, running his fingers through her auburn hair before kissing her.

She closed her eyes, taking in the moment as her fingers hooked his boxer briefs and slid them down his muscular thighs.

"This is it," Randy whispered in her ear. "This is the time."

* * *

Hours later, Randy held Alex tightly against him as he watched the sun rise and begin to peak through the curtains. She had been asleep for a little over an hour now, but Randy was wide awake. He truly felt this was their time. She absentmindedly buried her head into his chest a little more and he soon felt her warm breath on his bare skin.

He pulled the blanket just underneath her chin to secure her warmth before regrettably getting up from the bed and throwing on some clothes. Jayda needed to be up soon and he wanted to make sure that his face was the first thing she saw before she ventured off to school. He went downstairs to the kitchen, let the dogs outside, and made a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast and then headed to his daughter's room to wake her up.

He sat on her bed and shook her softly. "Munchkin, it's time to get up."

"I don't wanna…" she moaned in response

"But it's time to get up for school. The sooner you go to school, the sooner you can come home and we can watch your recital together."

Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she turned to face her dad. "Daddy!" she squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Shh…mom's still asleep. I have breakfast downstairs waiting for you."

She smiled and followed him downstairs. Randy sat across the table from her. He missed times like these where it was just him and Jayda. "So, tell me about your recital. How did it go?"

"Good, but Tiffany she was so stupid. She messed up like ten times and bumped in to me. We practiced it over and over and she just can't do anything right," she explained, rolling her eyes as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Randy smiled. She sure had picked up his attitude. "You can't blame everything on her. Maybe someone messed up and bumped in to her and that's why she messed up."

"Yeah right, Dad. She messes up when she dances by herself."

"Just eat your breakfast," he chuckled.

They soon finished eating and Jayda got ready and grabbed her backpack. "Are you going to take me to school, Dad, or am I riding the bus?"

"I can take you. That's what dads do, right?"

She nodded and grinned before they headed out to his Escalade. Randy drove the twenty five minute drive to her school and turned to her. "You have a good day, munchkin and your mom and I will pick you up."

"Okay," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And don't watch my recital without me."

"I won't, Jayda," he smiled and watched his daughter climb out of the car and head into the school.

It felt so good to be home.

**Okay, all of you wonderful people. I just thought that I would tell you that with your votes and some from a couple of outside sources, the recipient of a major part in this story is…drum roll please…Jeff Hardy. **

**Sorry Edgeheads and Jerichoholics. But don't worry, they will have their parts. So stay tuned to find out what Mr. Hardy's role will be! And don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Open Mouth, Insert Foot

**Shout outs to giftiebee, ShannonMooreFan, techwiz, Laffy.x.Taffy., OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, kimberlin and Enigmatic Lotus Leaf for reviewing! I really do love you guys! And shameless plug: if you haven't checked out and reviewed Remember Me, I just want to let you know that it's a pretty moving chapter eight. So check it out.**

Chapter Four: Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Alex opened her eyes to see the digital clock on the bedside table change to 12:35 P.M. She smiled to herself knowing that her husband must've taken care of everything for her. After stretching her arms and legs, Alex climbed out of bed and slipped on her pink terry cloth robe and headed downstairs where she heard the most awful sound coming from the kitchen. Randy was singing.

She peered inside the room and saw him bouncing his head to the music that played inside his iPod and cooking lunch. Then it started again.

_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone_

'"Enter the Sandman" by Metallica, the Black Album,' she thought to herself as her husband slid across the floor from the cabinet to the stove. Living with Randy Orton meant you had to know every Metallica song on every album and when those songs are played as much as she had heard them, there was no way one could forget

_Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes_

While his tone deafness killed her ears, the sight of him dancing around like a fool, kept her from stopping him. 

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land 

As he finished the chorus, the musician in Alex finally took over and decided the torture needed to stop. She walked up behind him as he stood at the counter cutting broccoli, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He immediately pulled the headphones from his ears and stopped the music. She looked up and smiled at the red that was creeping into his cheeks

"Hey," he said, grinning shyly down at her. "You hungry?"

"Do you really need to ask me that? You know that I worked up an appetite this morning," she smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "What are we having?"

"Grilled chicken and steamed vegetables."

She scrunched up her nose in disappointment. "Didn't we have that last time you cooked?"

"Babe, haven't you learned that I need to keep this body hot for all of the lovely ladies that watch me on TV?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Orton. Most of the women that watch RAW do so because of John, not you," she teased.

"Ya know, I don't see what's so great about Cena. He knows how to run his mouth. Big deal. I know how to wrestle. That matters a hell of a lot more," Randy said, beginning to get defensive.

"Calm down, honey. I was just kidding," Alex replied, stealing a piece of broccoli from the cutting board.

"I'm sorry, Lex, it just pisses me off. Everyone thinks that Cena is the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"He's your best friend, Randy."

"I know and that's why it's so fucking miserable for me to sit back and watch him be at main event status while I'm stuck mid-carding."

"You were just in a Fatal Four Way with John, HBK and Adam for the WWE title. How is that mid-carding?"

"It's mid-carding because I'm not winning!" he yelled. "You just don't understand, Alex! The title is what every wrestler strives for! And, yeah, I might be in these title matches, but the fans only remember the man who comes out of the match with the title around his waist! Do you realize how long it's been since that's been me?"

He saw her flinch and she took a step back, away from him. "Of course. What was I thinking?" she asked. "I should've known that every wrestler without a title, is nothing. Just a stupid mid-carder. I'm going to hate to see Mark Calaway's reaction when someone finally breaks it to him that he's been a mid-carder a good portion of his career," she said, making her way to the fridge and grabbing a soda before walking out of the kitchen

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"To take a shower. Let me know when you're done wallowing in your own self pity," she hollered going upstairs.

Randy sighed and finished fixing lunch. Once he was done, he grabbed two forks and two plates, filled them with food and took them upstairs to their room.

He heard the shower still running and set the plates on the dresser next to four half full cans of soda. God, he hated when she did that. She would grab a drink, come into their room and set it on the dresser before getting distracted by something else and forgetting that it was there. He had just cleaned off the cans from the dresser the last time he was home. And, now, five days later, there were four more.

He found the coldest one and left it there, taking the rest downstairs and emptying them. When Randy returned to the bedroom, one of the plates of food was gone and, surprisingly, so was the soda can.

He grabbed the other plate and walked down the hall, looking for his wife and finding her in the nursery. She sat in the middle of the now clean floor, her plate sitting in front of her.

Randy made his way into the room and sat beside her. "Looks like you have been busy this week."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she answered, sternly yet quietly.

"It is a surprise. I hadn't even looked in here today."

She sighed and shook her head, picking at a piece of chicken with her fork.

"Listen, Alex, I'm sorry I flew off the handle back there, but you have no idea how frustrating this is for me. Seeing someone who is so close to me accomplishing something that Vince and the rest of creative won't even consider me for."

"No, Randy, I have no idea. I don't know what it's like to try for something for months on end only to come up empty handed while someone else got the same fucking thing accomplished in one night," she said, getting up from floor and leaving the room.

Just a few seconds later, Randy heard the bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

Later that night, Randy hoisted his six year old daughter up from the couch and into his arms. After eating dinner, Randy had kept the promise that Alex had made for him and watched Jayda's dance recital with her only to have her fall asleep halfway through it. He laid her down in her bed and covered her up with her Care Bears blanket and turned on the Spongebob nightlight before walking out of the room and leaving the door open just a crack.

As he started to walk toward his own bedroom, Felix and Brady began barking downstairs.

"Damn dogs," Randy muttered to himself as he ran down the stairs to see them barking at the front door. He saw lights in the driveway and opened the door to find his newest friend walking up the driveway.

"Hey, Orton. Sorry I'm so late. North Carolina's been getting hit with some pretty nasty storms. My flight was delayed for hours," he said in his thick Southern drawl.

"No problem, Hardy," Randy replied before turning to the dogs who were still barking at the newcomer. "Shut up, will ya?"

"Dude, they just want to be petted," Jeff said and did so and sure enough, the dogs quit barking. "So, how are things going?"

"Not as good as what I want them to be. I had an 'open mouth, insert foot' moment today while talking to Alex and she's been locked in our room ever since."

"Did she even know that I was coming?" Jeff asked, finally closing the door behind him as Randy shook his head. "You didn't tell her?"

"I haven't really had time to, Jeff. Last night when I came home, she practically pounced on me and now it seems like she can't get far enough away from me," he said, hopelessly but quickly changed the subject. "Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Randy nodded and walked into the kitchen. As he reached into the fridge for a couple of beers, something else caught his eye…

**Okay, here is chapter four. I have regrettably come to the decision that updates are going to be few and far between this next week and a half, because of finals. Believe me, I would rather be busting my ass putting out new chapters you then half heartedly studying. So, it sucks. Good news is that I have a month off for Christmas break and there will definitely be updates! I'll probably post another chapter of **_**One in a Million **_**this week and we'll just have to see. But, please, pretty please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jager Swanton Bomb

**Thanks to Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Caprice CC, giftiebee, techwiz, Laffy.x.Taffy. and JHennOrton for your reviews they were all appreciated and you will find out what was in that fridge.**

Chapter Five: Jäger Swanton Bomb

**2:00 A.M. May 4, 2007**

Alex's eyes shot open upon hearing a loud crash sound from downstairs. She sighed before getting out of bed. She knew by the silence of the security system that the noise was caused by one of three things: the dogs, Jayda, or Randy.

She peeked inside Jayda's room to see that the little girl was miraculously still asleep and down on the floor, their ears perked up, looking at Alex, were Felix and Brady. She pursed her lips tightly; knowing only one person was left. She cautiously walked downstairs to the living room. What she saw angered her even more.

A broken vase lay shattered on the floor along with the table it was setting on and the sofa in front of it was tipped over on its back. In the midst of all of this, lied her husband on the hardwood floor, and Jeff Hardy standing over him, laughing. She noticed Randy shaking and thought he was crying at first but then heard his booming laughter echo off the walls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alex asked from the stairs.

Randy turned to her, surprised like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "It was an accident," he slurred before bursting into laughter again.

"How the fuck did this happen?" she said, finally walking to the scene of destruction.

Randy rolled over and sat up, all the while laughing like there was no tomorrow, and the anger Alex was feeling made her think that there might not be a tomorrow for Randy. She shook her head and grabbed a broom and dustpan from the hall closet and swept up the shattered vase, all the while the tears welling up in her eyes. Her mother had left her the vase and Sheri had left her the antique table and both were destroyed beyond repair.

She threw the broken pieces of glass in the garbage can in the kitchen and walked back into the living room, surveying the scene before her. Randy was trying unsuccessfully to stand with no help from his purple haired friend, who had taken a seat in a chair and was trying to contain his laughter.

"Alex, baby, c'mere," Randy smiled, giving up on the task of trying to stand and waving her over.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, kicking the pieces of antique wood out of her path. "What?" she answered, hatefully.

His eyes were glassy and he reeked of alcohol. He took her hand in his and strained his neck to look up to the top of her 5'7 frame. "I just want to tell you that sooner or later, I will knock you up. So, please don't worry about it anymore."

"Randy," she said, not amused, "shut your mouth and get up."

He nodded and let go of her hand before turning so he was on his hands and knees. It was like watching a baby trying to take its first steps. He would begin to extend one of his long legs, but as soon as he tried to lift himself up he would fall back to his knees.

Alex let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her husband's arm and tried to pull him up, but he was nothing but dead weight. She looked over to Jeff for help but his head was thrown on the back of his chair, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape.

She was going to have to do this herself.

**4 hours later…**

Alex sat on the edge of the bathtub whilst Randy's head was buried in the toilet. He had been dry heaving for over an hour now, having thrown up the contents of his stomach long before.

He slowly turned and buried his head in her lap, gripping her leg loosely. "I'm so sorry, Lex," he murmured, finally sobering up.

"I know," she said, running her hand through his sweat laden hair. "You want to go lie down?"

He nodded, lifting his head from her lap and meeting her gaze with his. She was taken aback when she saw his eyes were a deep blood red from the vessels that had burst.

"You're going to have to help me. It took everything I had to get you upstairs."

With his help, she pulled him to his feet and led him into the adjoining bedroom and to the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Randy was down for the count. Alex covered him with a light sheet before walking downstairs to see Jeff awake and cleaning up the mess he and her husband had made.

Alex had only talked to Jeff a handful of times since he and Randy had become friends and she found the man to be insanely intriguing to say the least.

"You don't have to do that," she said to him as he tipped the couch back up to its rightful place.

"I feel like I do," he replied, turning to her. "It's kinda my fault it happened in the first place."

"I highly doubt that," she muttered, picking the empty fifth of Jägermeister up off the floor. "When Randy's drunk, he does one of two things. He either gets angry or he gets stupid. This time I think it was the latter."

"Yeah, he definitely wasn't too smart, but I didn't help matters," Jeff told her, sitting down in his chair.

Alex nodded. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but did you drink any of this?" she questioned, indicating the empty bottle.

"I had three or four beers and couple of shots of it but other than that, it was all Randy."

"What happened?" Alex asked after a couple of silent moments, looking at the remnants of the antique table.

Jeff thought back to just a few hours before and smiled slightly. "You're going to laugh when you hear this," he said as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe not."

* * *

_Jeff sat across the living room from Randy as his friend knocked back shot after shot after shot. _

"_Dude, don't you think you should call it quits? You've drank almost half the bottle," he said as Randy shook his head and ignored Jeff's attempt to get him to stop drinking and took one big swig straight from the bottle._

"_Ya know, Hardy, I've been thinking," Randy slurred to his companion._

_While Jeff was in his own drunken stupor, he was nowhere near as wasted as Orton. Jeff couldn't even think clearly so he was surprised that Randy could even think at all._

"_I've been thinking that I need a new gimmick. What do you think?"_

"_I don't," Hardy answered, laughing to himself._

"_What if I took that Paul Burchill guy's gimmick and was a pirate? Everyone loves pirates," Randy rambled. "I could be the Johnny Depp of the WWE."_

"_Yeah, and your finisher could be the ArrrKO," Jeff laughed, but Randy didn't find it funny at all._

"_That's stupid, Hardy. If I became a pirate, I wouldn't keep the ROK. I'd do something cool like the Shooting Star Press."_

"_Vince hasn't let hardly anyone do that anymore after that fucker Lesner fucked up in that match against Angle. And I thought your finisher was the RKO."_

"_That's what I said, dumbass," Randy said before downing the rest of the Jägermeister. _

"_No, you said ROK," Jeff argued._

"_I think I know my own fucking initials," he said and dropped the empty bottle on the hardwood floor and stood up. He wobbled for a few seconds but finally steadied himself. "Teach me how to do a Swanton."_

"_What?"_

"_I want you to teach me how to do a Swanton."_

"_We don't even have a ring, Orton."_

"_No, but I have a couch."_

_Jeff shrugged and stood up also. "It's pretty easy, like when you flip into a swimming pool."_

"_Okay," Randy said, and climbed onto the couch and placed his sock covered feet on the arm. He miraculously stood upright and prepared himself to jump but lost his footing and the next thing Jeff knew Randy had tipped the couch over and had been slammed through the antique table and shattered the vase on top._

* * *

"You let him try to do a Swanton on my sofa?" Alex questioned, staring at the man that sat across from her. 

"I'm really sorry, Alex. I should've told him no. I feel horrible," Jeff apologized.

"We can't change the past, Jeff," she told him, turning the empty liquor bottle over in her hands. "It's done and over with and there's nothing we can do about it, but I can guarantee that I will not be buying another bottle of this for a long time."

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you because it was enjoyable for me to write it, but like everything else, it's going to get serious again. But anyway, please review. Pretty pretty please with whipped cream and a shirtless Randy Orton on top! (who can deny that?)**


	6. Chapter 6: They Have to be Wrong

**Big shout outs go to Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, gurl42069, CapriceCC, giftiebee, techwiz and kimberlin for reviewin' Jäger Swanton Bomb. I'm glad you all loved it! I did too.**

Chapter Six: They Have to be Wrong

"Randy, honey, it's time to wake up," Alex said, shaking her husband slightly. It was seven o'clock in the evening and Randy hadn't budged since that morning. Hell, his head was pounding so damn bad, he doubted he could even open his blood red eyes.

He said nothing to his wife, just pulled the blankets over the top of his head, but not for long as Alex pulled them off of him. "Get up, Randy."

"What the fuck, Lex?" he asked, hoarsely, barely opening his eyes. "Can't you just fucking let me sleep?"

"You've been sleeping all day. It's time to get up."

"I feel like shit. I don't even think I can sit up. My back is killing me. My head's killing me and I feel like I threw up a lung."

"Well, if you hadn't drank a whole fifth of Jägermeister and attempted to do a Swanton Bomb off of the fucking couch, you wouldn't be feeling this way. Not to mention I would still have my mother's hand made vase and Sheri's antique table," Alex replied bitterly.

Randy just stared at her, having no clue what she was talking about. He didn't remember anything from the night before except that he had his head shoved in the toilet for far too long.

"Now, your daughter wants you to come down and watch Smackdown with her so she can see Uncle Dave beat up the Undertaker. I expect you downstairs in five minutes," she told him and walked out of the room.

He let out a long sigh and flung his long legs over side of the bed, wincing from the pain he felt when he sat up. With every step he took to the bathroom, his head pounded a little bit more. He was going to need some serious pain killers, somewhere along the lines of Vicodin or some shit.

He popped in three aspirins before deciding he should make his presence known to his daughter. He walked downstairs to the living room and saw Alex, Jayda and Jeff gathered around the TV as Dave's music blared through the speakers.

"There's Uncle Dave!" Jayda squealed as Randy sat beside her. She turned to him smiling but it quickly disappeared when she saw the color of his eyes. "What happened to you, Daddy?"

"Uh…" How was he supposed to explain this to a six year old?

"Sweetie," Alex said, taking Jayda's attention away from her dad. "You know how when you get sick, your cheeks get all red?" she asked as the child nodded. "Well, last night, your daddy got really, really sick and instead of his cheeks getting all red, his eyes did."

What the fuck would he do without her? There was no way in hell that Randy would've thought of anything like that. "Can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" he asked his wife.

She nodded and got up. As they walked toward the kitchen, Randy turned to Jeff. "So, Hardy, how was my Swanton last night?"

"Bro, you didn't even get that far," he laughed and turned his focus back to the TV.

"What did you want to talk about, Randy?" Alex asked him when he finally reached the kitchen.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again. You know why? Because I'll never have that hand painted vase of my mother's again and won't have that eighteenth century table from Sheri again all because you were depressed because you haven't gotten your precious WWE Title back and decided to drink your sorrows away. Hell, if I decided to do that every time I didn't get my way, I'd be a fucking alcoholic by now," she hissed, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"I said I'm sorry. What more do you want me to do?

"I want you to grow up. Remember just the other night when you told me that everything happens for a reason? I think you're right. The reason we can't have a fucking kid is because you still act like one," she said and began to walk back into the living room, but Randy grabbed her arm and spun her into him, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back but then realized that he was only doing this to distract her from her ranting and raving and pulled away. "Stop, Randy," Alex told him and began to walk away again, but he held on.

"Please, Lex. Hear me out. I know I was stupid for doing what I did and I know that my apology is not going to bring those possessions back, but I truly am sorry, baby. Please…please forgive me," he pleaded, his normally blue eyes not straying from hers.

Alex looked up at him and thought about how pitiful he looked. His face was pale; there were bags under his eyes. "I guess you're punishing yourself enough. I forgive you, but I'm not happy with you."

Randy smirked pulling her close. "I think I know what I can do to make you happy with me."

She shook her head and smiled. "Even with a hangover, you're such a horndog."

**Wednesday, June 6, 2007**

Frustrated, Alex set the toilet seat down and sat on top of it, holding the small stick in her head. This happened every month. It had been seven weeks since her last period and do you think it might be because she's pregnant? Of course not. At least not according to the three tests she just took. Her body was just fucked up.

She threw the test in the trash can and walked into the bedroom where her husband was sleeping soundly with the TV on. She pressed the power button and walked to her side of the bed and crawled underneath the covers. She soon felt a strong arm pull her close and a pair of lips on the back of her neck.

"Baby?" he questioned softly.

She shook her head before hearing him sigh against her skin. "I'm sorry, Randy," she said, her body shaking from the sobs in her chest.

He propped himself up on his elbow and turned her to face him. He kissed away the tears that fell on her cheeks and smiled weakly. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Lex."

"I don't know what to do. All I have ever wanted was to be a mother."

"And you will, baby. I promise."

She looked up into his clear blue eyes that had since healed from his night of sulking. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Randy sighed again and laid his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Ya know, Lex, this doesn't seem right. I refuse to believe it."

"I just took three tests, Randy. You can't tell me that all of them were wrong."

"They are wrong, Alex. They have to be."

**Here ya'll go another installment of Love is not Enough. And I hope you all enjoy the 15****th**** anniversary special of RAW tonight. I know I will. With my two favorite Divas coming back and the reunion of Evolution…tonight will be great! I can't wait! So please review! I love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7: Prove It

Chapter Seven: Prove It

**Monday, June 11, 2007**

Randy sighed as he sat in an empty arena seat. It was only eleven o'clock. RAW didn't start for another eight hours, yet Randy found himself at the arena. It was the only place he could go to think.

He closed his baby blues and leaned his head against the back of the seat, his hands running nervously up and down his long legs that were propped up on the seat in front of him. His eyes flew open upon feeling the vibration in his pocket.

Randy retrieved his cell phone to see that Alex had sent him a text message. 'Heading into the doctor's now. Wish me luck' it read.

He replied with a simple 'Good luck' before focusing his eyes on the crew in front of him, setting up the ring, but his was anywhere but there. Although, she had just gone to the doctor's not too long before that, Alex felt she needed to go back and get more tests done. While Randy truly believed that nothing was wrong, he also knew to expect the unexpected.

Randy didn't know how long he had been sitting there when the voice he had come there to get away from, rang through the empty arena.

"Hey, Orton," John spoke from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Randy replied, dismally.

"Well, don't hurt yourself there, buddy," his friend laughed as he sat beside him. "What you thinking about? 

"Alex…work…everything."

"Really? What's wrong with Lexie?"

"I don't think it's anything, but she seems to be freaking out about it. She's a couple weeks late on her period and the pregnancy tests she's taken have come up negative, so she automatically thinks that something is seriously wrong."

"I can't believe you're trying to get her knocked up," John told his friend, shaking his head.

"It's called settling down, Cena, maybe you should try it. After all you've been with Payton for what, five years? Don't you think you should take it to the next level?" Randy couldn't believe he was the one speaking these words to John. Three years ago, nobody would've ever thought that Randy would be married with a kid and wanting more.

"You know, Randy? Pate and I are perfectly fine with how our relationship is. We don't worry about it, so neither should you," he snapped defensively.

Randy rolled his eyes and looked back down at the now fully constructed ring. "What did you come here for, anyway?"

"Vinny Mac said he wanted to talk to you. Something about upcoming storylines."

Randy sighed and stood up from his seat and made his way to Vince's office, a little more than angry that John didn't get straight to the point of why he was there. He knocked softly and awaited an answer.

"Come in," the Chairman said.

Randy did so and sat in the seat in front of Vince's desk. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"As a matter of fact, I did, Randy. I understand that you have been somewhat frustrated over your current spot on RAW. You're not happy with the storylines?"

Randy looked away from his boss, running a hand through his hair. "Vince, I just don't feel like I am being used to my full potential on RAW. I mean the stretcher match that I just had with RVD was great and this match coming up at Vengeance is HUGE with John, Booker, Mick, Bobby and I, but I feel like I am championship material. I don't understand why I'm not being given another chance at the gold."

"I see," Vince said, leaning back in his chair and twirling a pen. "Taking that into consideration, after this match at Vengeance, you will have a short feud with Dusty Rhodes, resulting in a bull rope match at The Great American Bash where you'll go over."

"You're kidding me right?" Randy asked, eyebrows raised. "After everything I just said, you're going to put me in a match with Dusty Rhodes? No disrespect to the guy, he's a legend…"

"And you're the Legend Killer," Vince interrupted. "You know, Randy, there are tons of guys down in OVW that would kill for an opportunity like this, not only to face one of professional wrestling's greats but just to be in the WWE and here you are, complaining. That's not saying much, Orton."

"I understand that, Vince. I really do, but I just feel that I have been underutilized these past couple of years. Every Superstar and Diva that enters this company comes here for one thing and that's for the title. Hell, I'd even settle for the Intercontinental Title right now, just to prove myself worthy of a championship."

"If I remember correctly, Orton, you just held the tag team titles not too long ago with Edge. Was that not good enough for you?"

"Being in a team and achieving title status is nothing like doing it on your own. You know, my little girl at home sits and watches every RAW and Smackdown! That's on and all she talks about is Cena and Edge. You know how that makes me feel, knowing that my own daughter talks about two of her dad's best friends more than she does him? Three years ago, she named her dog John's middle name, for Christ's sake," Randy said, anger beginning to boil up inside of him just at the mention of John's name. "Look, Vince, I don't care if people like me. As a matter of fact, I work better with boos than cheers any day of the week, but when my little girl basically just ignores the fact that I'm on TV, it fucking hurts. I just want to be able to prove myself to everyone who doubts me right now, especially myself. I want to be classified as greatness again."

Vince looked at Randy, an eyebrow arched, before beginning to chuckle. "That's a very impressive speech you just gave me, Randy. But if you would've just listened to me about ten minutes ago and let me continue without your input, I would've told you that directly after this little thing with The American Dream, you will be in the title hunt. Just you and Cena. I can't promise you gold as of now. That's something you'll just have to prove to me."

**Later that night**

"So, you are absolutely positive?" Trish asked through the phone to Alex. "I don't want to get my hopes up again."

"One hundred percent, Trish," Alex smiled in response as she watched RAW go off the air.

"What did Randy say when you told him? I bet he was jumping for joy."

Alex bit her bottom lip and turned off the TV. "I haven't told him yet. He says he's catching a red eye home after the show tonight because he has something to tell me."

"He has something to tell you?"

"That's what he said."

"Huh. Well, I have to go but let me know how tonight goes."

"Will do, Trish. Talk to you later," Alex said and hung up the phone. She looked in the chair next to her and saw that Jayda was asleep.

She smiled, picking her up and taking her to her bedroom before tucking her in. "I won't be able to do this much longer, Little Miss," Alex whispered and kissed the little girl on her forehead.

After walking back downstairs, Alex laid down on the couch and turned the TV back on. She spent the next few hours, shifting through the endless channels that had nothing but shitty late night television programming. It seemed like forever but finally the front door opened and in walked her husband with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, sexy," Randy said, setting his bags down on the floor and coming over to sit on the couch beside her. "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful now that you're home," she said, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. "I'm also wondering what is so important that you had to catch a flight home tonight to tell me."

He took her hands in his and looked into the eyes that he loved so much. "I talked to Vince today about my storylines and he says that I'm going to be in the title hunt by Summerslam. And if I bust my ass and prove myself to him, there's a great possibility that I'll get the gold."

"Oh my God, honey, I'm so happy for you," Alex said, throwing her arms around her husband. "This day is just getting better and better. This and then my doctor's appointment…"

"About that," Randy interrupted. "I got to thinking and…maybe this is the reason why you haven't gotten pregnant. Maybe God put it off because he knew that I was going to get back into the title picture and if I do get the title, I'm going to be on the road a lot more and of course you and Jayda are going to come with me. But it would just be so much easier without you being pregnant and having all of those appointments and everything…" he trailed off as he noticed how her face fell. "What's wrong, Lex?"

She looked at him, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "Is that how you really feel?"

He shrugged. "I can't say that it wouldn't be easier. Plus it's not like you're pregnant. Those three tests came back negative."

"Guess what, Randy? Those three tests were pieces of shit."

"Are you saying that you're…pregnant?

"Yeah, Randy, I am. Sorry that I just had to complicate things," she said and stormed upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

**Thanks to CapriceCC, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, techwiz, JHennOrton and giftiebee for reviewing Chapter Six. I'm sorry that this has taken awhile to get up. With going back home from college and some personal things going on it's basically been my own little slice of hell around here. But I do know something that can make my life a little better and that's to read your guys' reviews. That'd be greatly appreciated. Also, I updated my profile with a possible story idea that would be a great PM topic so if ya wanna check that out and let me know that'd be great. Thanks and I should have another chapter up before Christmas of both this and **_**One in a Million**_** but if I don't I just want to wish everyone a Happy Holiday Season. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Please

Chapter Eight: Please

Randy covered his face with his hands and leaned his head back on the arm of the couch. He had fucked up yet again; had spoken before he thought about the consequences. But he knew what he had to do.

He got up from the couch, made his way upstairs and stopped in front of their bedroom door. He reached for the doorknob and peeked inside to see his wife sitting on the bed, her knees pulled to her chest and tears silently streaming down her gorgeous face.

Randy hated this. He hated knowing that he was the reason she was going through this. All because he couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut.

He opened the door the rest of the way before walking in and sitting beside her. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered.

"Lately, it seems like all of our conversations start with those two words," Alex said, her voice quivering.

"I know baby. And ninety nine percent of the time, I'm the one saying them," he said, gently turning her face towards his. "I have a really bad habit of not thinking before speaking and it fucking kills me that the only person that I hurt is one that would take a fucking bullet for me. But please, please believe me when I say that I'm sorry because I really do mean it."

She met his sapphire eyes with her own as she stretched her legs out and leaned back against the headboard. "Did you come up with all of that off the top of your head?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he replied, smiling weakly. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Randy. If I couldn't forgive you because of some stupid thing that you said then I shouldn't have married you," Alex said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now that I've forgiven you, you need to make sure that the baby forgives you. You might've hurt her feelings by saying that now wasn't the right time for her."

"What's with all of this 'her' stuff? We all know that Randy Orton could only produce a boy."

"You already have a daughter, jackass, so that's apparently no true. Now apologize."

Randy smiled at his wife before pulling up the bottom of her shirt and laying his head on her tummy. "Hey, baby, although you're not even close to being a baby right now, I just want to let you know that you're anything but unwanted. Your mama and I have been trying so hard to get you for so long, there's no way that I could turn you away. I don't know why I said what I did downstairs. I guess I was just trying to make you mama feel better about not being able to have a baby. You see, everything I do is for her and your sister and now you, too. And I want you to know that I love you already and you can't get here soon enough."

Alex looked down at Randy as he kissed her stomach. "I think she's forgiven you."

"You really need to stop with this 'she' stuff. You're going to be kicking yourself when we have a boy," he replied, leaning back against their headboard also. "Ya know, babe, I've been thinking that maybe since Jayda is out of school now that you guys might want to come back out on the road with me."

"I don't know, Randy. Jayda's pretty settled in here. She has all of her dance recitals and practices and everything. Plus what would we do with the dogs? Jayda's not going to want to leave them behind. And the nursery? What about that? We need to get started on it."

"Lexie, chill out. It won't hurt Jayda to miss a couple of weeks of dance. The dogs can stay at my parents' house like they did for our honeymoon," he said with a wink. "And you know damn well that we can't really do anything with the nursery until we find out what the baby is. There's nothing holding you guys back from coming with me. Unless there's something you aren't telling me." 

"It's just that I haven't been on the road full-time since we've been married. We've made trips to pay-per-views here and there but not living on the road for weeks at a time. That takes a lot out of people. And Trish and Amy are gone and I don't know any of the new girls. Adam's over on Smackdown! The only person I would talk to while you're away is John and I'm sure he doesn't want me hanging around him all of the time," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Honey, you are a very social person. I'm sure you'll get along with the Divas just fine. Plus, Jeff's on RAW, you could talk to him," he told her and after not receiving a response, began speaking again. "Listen, Alex, I don't know how much more of Cena walking into our hotel room everyday yelling "The Champ Is Here" I can take. I need some sanity while I'm out on the road. Do you want me to be committed to an insane asylum by the time Christmas rolls around? I'm begging ya, baby. Please."

**Monday, June 17**

**5:00 A.M.**

Alex rolled over in her bed and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Why in the hell did she agree to this? Soon after a strong tattooed arm was flung across her waist and kisses were being placed on the back of her neck. That was why. Ever since they had been married, Alex always found it hard to say no to Randy and this situation was no exception.

"Good morning," he murmured into her bare back.

"No, morning would be in five more hours. Right now it's the ass crack of dawn. Why in the hell did you schedule a flight at eight in the morning?"

"Because we have to be at the arena in San Diego at one. Plus we still have to go by and drop the dogs off at Mom and Dad's house and to tell them the good news," Randy said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You still haven't told them?"

"No, I thought that we would do it together. They'll be so happy to hear that they're going to be grandparents."

"Well, don't you think that we should've done this when we had more time not just go in drop the dogs off, say "Oh yeah, we're having a baby" and leave?"

"Lex, it's five o'clock in the morning, I don't want to argue," Randy said, rolling on his back and throwing an arm over his face.

"Neither do I, Randy, but I just wonder why you don't think things through."

"You don't want to argue, yet you say things like that," he huffed, climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Having taken a shower the night before, Alex got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top before looking in their full-length mirror at herself. It was hard to believe that in just a few short months, she would no longer be able to fit into her size six jeans. She sighed deeply and walked down to Jayda's room and woke her up.

An hour and a half of silence between Randy and Alex later, he pulled their Escalade into his parents' driveway. Alex turned in her seat to see Jayda sleeping in the back seat before she got out of the car and let the dogs that had been lying obediently in the very back of the car, out into the yard while holding onto their leashes.

"You don't need to be messing with the dogs," Randy said, taking the leashes from her.

"Well, someone needs to stay out here with Jayda."

"We're only going to be in there for a minute. She'll be fine."

"Fine, you go in. I'll stay with her. I'm not going to take that chance," she said and climbed back in the car.

Randy rolled his eyes and took the dogs into the house. "Mom? Dad?" he questioned as he entered the foyer. Mere seconds later, his mother Elaine greeted him.

"Hey, honey," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Just here to drop off the dogs," he replied, taking the leashes off of them.

"Where's Alex and Jayda?"

"In the car. Jayda's asleep and Alex didn't want to leave her alone."

"Oh," his mother said, noticing the depressed demeanor of her son. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I have something to tell you, ma. Alex is five weeks pregnant."

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a grandma?" she asked, eyes brimming with tears of joy as she gave Randy a hug. "Congratulations, but why do you seem so down?"

"I don't know, mom. It just seems that we never can agree on anything anymore. Just the littlest things turn into the biggest arguments and I don't know what to do."

"Your wife is pregnant, Randall, and although she's only five weeks pregnant, her hormones are all out of whack. There's going to be times when she just goes off on you for no reason and you better learn to deal with it quick because, honey, you still have nine more months to deal with this."

Randy spent a couple more minutes talking with his mother before getting back into the car and noticing Alex sleeping in the passenger seat. He leaned over the center console and placed a kiss on her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. He smiled slightly and placed a large hand gently on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Randy," she whispered. "Forgive me, please."

"You don't have to say it twice."

**So I'm not really sure if I like how this chapter ended but oh well. Next chapter Alex, Randy and Jayda will be on the road and I guess we'll see what will happen from there. **

**Thanks to: ChainGangShorty54, giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, kimberlin, CapriceCC, techwiz, JHennOrton, Ringare.Gurtha and ShannonMooreFan for the reviews. **

**I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and there will be at least a couple more updates in the year of 2007!**


	9. Chapter 9: At Least One

Chapter Nine: At Least One

Alex walked down the hallway with Jayda's hand in hers, looking at the names on the locker room doors for the one with the most familiar name on it. And so far she was having no luck whatsoever. Paul was out on injury and looking to make his return soon. John and Randy were both out in the ring for a match. She knew absolutely none of the current Divas. Then that's when she saw his name.

"Where are we going, Mom?" Jayda asked, impatiently.

"We're going to go talk to Jeff while your dad's out in the ring with Uncle John," Alex told her, knocking on Jeff's door.

"I like Jeff, Mom. He has funny hair. When we came to see Dad for Wrestlemania, he told me that he would dye my hair any color that I want. Even rainbow," she said, smiling up at her mom.

"Did you tell your dad that Jeff said that?" Alex asked as Jayda shook her head. "Good. Don't."

Seconds later the door finally opened and Jeff appeared with freshly dyed green hair. "Sorry, I was kind of busy," he said, indicating his hair.

"That's okay. I was just kind of bored with Randy being out in the ring and you're the only one that I've said more than two words to. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm done for the night and I would love some company," Jeff said, allowing them to come into his locker room.

They followed him in and Jayda turned around to face Jeff. "When are you going to dye my hair, Jeff? I want it to be green and purple and blue."

He smiled and looked over at Alex who just shook her head. "How about we hold off on dying your hair? I don't really want your dad to be mad at me."

"It's okay, I'll just tell him that I told you to do it," she said, logically. "And he won't get mad at you or me."

"I'm sorry, Jayda but I can't. Maybe I'll ask him sometime when he's had a bit too much to drink," Jeff smiled as Jayda pouted and sat in front of the TV that was showing her dad out in the ring. He turned and looked at Alex before sitting on the couch that occupied his locker room. "She is so much like her dad."

"Oh, believe me, I know. The other day, we were at the mall shopping and she tried on this new outfit and she walks out of the dressing room and says 'Take a look at greatness'" Alex said and sat next to him.

"Wow. I take it she watches her dad on TV."

"Oh, yeah. She will force herself to stay awake until after he's on and then she'll just pass out. But Randy gets so frustrated because all she'll talk about when he comes home is how Uncle John or Uncle Adam beat someone up."

"Because they're champions…" Jeff finished for her and she nodded. "Then Randy must've been overly excited when he found out he was going for the gold."

"Oh definitely," she replied, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm just hoping that this one doesn't have Randy's attitude. Two's all I can take."

"Congratulations, by the way," Jeff told her.

"Thanks," Alex smiled as she twirled her wedding ring around her finger.

"Well, we know if she has your personality, she'll be a pretty easy one to handle."

Alex tilted her head to the side, looking at Jeff with intrigue. "She?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just have a hunch that it's a girl."

"Don't say that around Randy. He's headset on it being a boy."

"There's a chance that you both could be right."

"What? You're saying that I could have twins?"

"You never know."

"I don't think so, Jeff. There's no history of twins in either my or Randy's family. It's highly unlikely."

"But it's not impossible. You just wait. When you have your sonogram to find out the baby's sex, I bet you a hundred dollars that there are two of them in there," he said, touching her stomach slightly, causing chills to be sent up Alex's spine and quite frankly, it scared her. They weren't the cold kind of chills. They were the kind that she got when Randy would touch her, when he was making love to her. Not the kind Jeff should be giving her.

A few minutes later, Randy came in and retrieved his wife and daughter before they headed back to the hotel. Randy laid Jayda in one of the beds and covered her up as Alex sat on the other one in silence.

"You're awfully quiet," her husband observed as he sat beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little nauseous, but other than I'm fine."

"Are you sure that's it, Lexie? Even when you're sick, I can't get you to shut up," he laughed.

"I was just talking to Jeff and he was going on about the baby."

"Really? What did he say?"

"For one he said that the baby was a girl," she said, watching as Randy shook his head in disagreement. "And then he bet me a hundred dollars that we were going to have twins." Randy collapsed back against the bed, without saying a word as Alex sighed. "Would that be a problem?"

He stayed silent for a couple more minutes before finally speaking up. "You're actually believing what Jeff says?"

"It's not unheard of. I'm not saying that we are. It's just kind of weird that he said that. Chances are that's not going to happen, but if it did, would that be a problem?" she repeated.

"Of course not," he said, tugging her back onto the bed and putting his arm around her. "I would just rather have the option of choosing whether or not to have more than one kid."

"So if we did have twins, would you not want to have anymore?"

"I don't know, babe. I guess we won't find out until we have twins. We can't have more than we can handle."

Alex wrapped her arm around his waist and nuzzled her head into his chest. "I highly doubt it'll happen, anyway. I'm just thankful that we're having at least one."

**So, it kinda sucks because I really wanted this chapter to be a bit longer, but I didn't want it to seem forced so I quit. But hopefully it will tide you over until I can get the next chapter up. I know I promised this in 2007 but it just didn't happen. **

**So here's to the first update of 2008! Hope you all had a safe and happy holiday season!**

**Thanks to: Queen Cena (gotta get used to the new penname), CapriceCC, ChainGangShorty54, techwiz, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, kimberlin and JHennOrton for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated!**

**Happy New Year everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sick and Tired

Chapter Ten: Sick and Tired

**Wednesday, July 25, 2007**

**Week 12 of pregnancy**

**Jayda's 7****th**** birthday**

The next few weeks passed and everyday Alex grew increasingly sick. She found herself making more trips to the bathroom in a day than she could count on both hands.

And Randy was genuinely concerned. He had heard of morning sickness but not afternoon, evening, midnight AND morning sickness. As soon as Randy came to the realization that this was going to be an everyday occurrence, he asked Vince for a lighter schedule; to work only Monday nights and pay-per-views.

Vince's response? Absolutely not. With Randy's feud with John coming up and a possible title run, Randy needed to be in front of the fans as much as possible. On top of house shows, Raw and pay-per-views he was being booked for more interviews, autograph signings and appearances than he ever was.

On one of the few occasions he found himself at home, Randy walked his wife from the bathroom to the bed. It was three o'clock in the morning and he had yet to sleep since his arrival at noon the previous day.

"I really think you should get this checked out, babe. You can't keep anything down," Randy said as he pulled the covers over Alex. "I don't know much about this, but I do know that if you're not getting any nutrients then neither is our baby."

"I know, Randy. I'm trying," she said, barely able to keep her eyes open. "I'm just so tired."

He shook his head slightly. Whenever Alex wasn't throwing up or attempting to eat, she was asleep. It had gotten so bad that Randy had to keep Jayda on the road with him so Alex could get some rest.

He looked back up to her and saw that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the early morning breeze to blow through. He then picked up his cell phone and called the only person he knew he could go to.

"Hello," the groggy voice answered.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," he told her.

"Randy, it's three in the morning. What could possibly be this important?"

"It's Alex, ma."

"What? Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"They're fine, but I'm not sure they are going to be. Lexie can't seem to keep anything down, she's always sleeping, and Vince won't let me have any time off to take care of her. I don't know what to do, ma. I can't be here to take care of her all of the time. I can hardly take care of myself and Jayda out on the road."

"Randy, honey, calm down."

"I can't calm down, mom. If I don't do something soon, I could lose my baby. And if that happened…"

"Randall Keith," Elaine interrupted, sternly. "Don't you dare let those words roll off your tongue. Now, shut your mouth and listen to me. First thing you do, when it becomes a respectable hour in the morning, is you call Payton, Trish or Amy and you see if one of them can come take care of Alex and Jayda. You go back out on the road and do what you need to do. And the soonest chance that Alex gets, she needs to call the doctor and get something figured out. Do you understand all of that, Randy?

"Yes, ma," he replied, feeling like he was ten years old again.

"Good, now go get some rest and I'll see you at Jayda Lynn's party," she said and hung up.

Randy closed the phone and set it back on the bedside table before looking at his sleeping wife. This was the only time she seemed at peace, when she was sleeping. He sighed and laid down beside her, gently setting his arm around her constantly growing tummy. From what little Alex kept down, she sure was growing a lot.

He tried to shrug everything off and get some sleep but as soon as he was about to drift off, he felt a small tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see his daughter standing beside the bed in her nightgown with a smile on her face.

"What, munchkin?" he asked, trying not to sound irritated with the birthday girl.

"It's my birthday, daddy. I'm seven now. Are we going to start getting ready for my party?" she asked, excitedly.

"The sun's not even up, Jayda, what do you think?"

"That's when you have all of your parties," she told him.

"That's because I'm a grown up and can stay up later than you can. Plus, if your mom isn't feeling any better today, then you might not even be having a party."

"What's wrong with mommy?"

Randy sighed again and patted the bed next to him, signaling for her to get up there with him. "Mom is sick because of the baby in her tummy, remember? I told you that when you came to my wrestling shows with me."

"Why doesn't she take the baby out? Then she wouldn't be sick anymore."

"Because the baby's not done growing yet, munchkin. It has to grow in mom's tummy before it can come out."

"But it's going to miss my birthday."

Randy pulled her close and the covers up to her chin. "Jayda, if I don't get some sleep you won't have to worry about the baby missing your party because you definitely won't be having one."

"Alright," she huffed.

"That's my good girl. Now, the earliest you can wake me up is nine, okay? That's five hours. Can you wait that long?"

"I guess so."

"Good, now get some sleep."

**8:59** **A.M.**

Jayda sat in her parents' bed watching the clock intently. She knew she only had one more minute until her dad said that she could wake him up and she was going to hold him to that. Once the clock struck nine, she turned and began shaking Randy's shoulder.

"Daddy, it's nine o'clock," she whispered, knowing that it wouldn't be a wise idea to wake up Alex after she had been sick for so long.

Randy moaned in annoyance and rolled his head into the pillow. Why did he have to say nine? Shouldn't he have said like eleven or something?

"Daddy," she repeated as her emerald eyes peered over his shoulder, her dark brown hair skimming his neck and face. "It's time to get ready for my party."

"Okay, Jayda," he murmured. "Go downstairs and let the dogs out and I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," she said, happily and ran out of the room.

He laid in bed for a few more minutes before feeling a soft touch on his bicep. "I said I'd be down in a minute, Jayda."

"Many more minutes and it'll be noon by the time you get down there."

Randy opened his baby blues to see the face of his wife, smiling weakly at him. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

"I know," she said, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. "Thank you for last night."

"There's nothing to thank me for. You're my wife and you're carrying my son," he smirked, placing his palm on her stomach. "I hate to see you like that."

"I hate for you to keep your hopes up that we're having a boy."

He shook his head at her. "I called my mom this morning. I didn't know what to do. I'm so worried about you."

"I'll be fine, honey. You of all people should know that.

"I know, but I just can't help it you know," he placed a kiss on her forehead. "And that's why today, I'm going to ask one of the girls to stay here with you while I'm on the road. To help take care of you and Jayda."

"What? You don't think I can't take care of myself? I'm only twenty seven years old, Randy."

"Calm down, babe. I know you can take care of yourself, but I just want to make sure that if anything should happen to you or the baby that someone is here. That's all. It would really make me feel better. Plus, it's been awhile since you've hung with any of the girls. It'll do you some good, too."

Alex sighed, setting her arm down at her side. "Fine. Anything else?"

"Actually, yeah. Mom says you need to make an appointment with the doctor and make sure that everything is okay with the baby, just in case. And I want you to do it and no matter what day it is, I'll be there. I can guarantee you that."

"You promise?" Alex said, diverting her eyes from his down to her wedding ring.

"With all of my heart."

"Okay, I'll call this afternoon.'

"Good, now I have to go throw a party for Jayda," he said, getting up out of bed.

"Just you?"

"I didn't figure you'd feel like it."

Alex looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "I would never miss our daughter's birthday, no matter how sick and tired I am."

Randy's lips split into a knowing grin. "I'll see you downstairs then."

**Thanks to Laffy.x.Taffy, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, kimberlin, CapriceCC, babyxbxgurl, JHennOrton and RKOFan14 for the reviews.**

**And also a special thank you goes out to Queen Cena for her review and for the late night myspace conversations. They've been fun. **


	11. Chapter 11: Promises

_AN: For the sake of this story, I'm not going to recognize any injuries that Edge or John Cena have had, but everything else is going to be pretty close to the current storylines of the time._

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Promises

Alex hung up the phone after she got done talking with Dr. Anderson's receptionist. She couldn't believe that the next time they would be able to get her in was on August 23, over four weeks from then. She wasn't sure she'd make it until then.

She sighed as she walked downstairs where she saw Randy and Jayda decorating for her birthday party that would happen within just a few hours.

"Munchkin, stay off of that ladder," Randy warned his daughter as she began to climb the small step ladder that he had brought in from the garage.

"But, Dad, I want to hang the balloons up!" she replied, scrunching up her face in aggravation. "You get to do all of the fun stuff."

"That's because I'm taller than you Jayda Lynn, now stay off the ladder."

She opened her mouth to protest once again but Alex cut her off. "Listen to your father, Little Miss, or you're not going to have a party."

Her look of aggravation turned into one of concern. "Are you feeling better, mommy?"

Alex nodded as Randy turned his attention toward her. "Did you call the doctor's office?"

"Yeah and can you believe that they can't get me in until four weeks from now? By then I'll look like a frickin' Holocaust survivor, or worse a Holocaust victim," she replied, picking up some streamers from the table just to have them taken from her by her husband.

"You're not doing any of this. Go sit down," he told her before going back to the subject of the doctor. "If it gets any worse, we'll just take you to the ER and then they'll have to find out what's wrong with you. Did they say why he couldn't get you in?"

Alex nodded as she sat down on the couch, watching her husband. "Yeah, he's on vacation in Cozumel, Mexico for two weeks and then the next two weeks after that he's booked. But make sure that you call Vince and tell him that you NEED that day off. You promised you would go with me."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll call him tonight," he assured her. "Cozumel," Randy said, dreamily. "I've never been there before. I wonder if it's nice."

"Like we'll be taking a vacation anytime soon," Alex replied bitterly. "It's not like I'll look good in a bikini anymore after all this is done and over with," she patter her belly.

Randy finished hanging up the balloons in his hands and went and sat beside her. "You'll always look good in a bikini, even if it's just for me," he said and kissed her forehead. "Now, how about you call and see who all is coming today."

A few hours later, Dave, Trish, John, Payton, Amy and Adam arrived at the house, their arms laden with birthday gifts for the now seven year old girl. The guys made their way to the backyard while the women stayed in the kitchen, talking about the baby on the way.

"I bet you're excited," Amy smiled. "How far along are you now?"

"Twelve weeks, but what's weird is that all the pregnancy sites that I've looked at say that my morning sickness should pretty much be subsiding, but it seems to just be getting worse. I can't seem to keep anything down at all," she said, weakly.

"Ya know," said a voice from the doorway, "they say that's a good sign of twins."

The four pairs of eyes turned to see the youngest Hardy brother standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Thanks for letting yourself in, Jeff," Alex joked.

"Hey, I called Randy a few minutes ago and he said I could just walk right in so if you get mad at anyone, make sure it's your husband," he smiled, patting her back.

"Will do. The guys are in the backyard," she told him as he walked out the door toward his friends.

"That man is just so damn intriguing," Payton said, breaking the silence that had overcome the room. "I wish I could just get inside his head for one day to see how he looks at the world."

"Yeah," Alex replied, as she watched Jeff make a joke toward Randy. "Me too."

**4 weeks later-August 23, 2007**

**Week 16 of pregnancy**

"What do you mean you aren't sure if you're going to be able to make it, Randy?" Alex asked into her cell phone.

"I'm sorry, baby. I called Vince that night of Jayda's party and he said that there wouldn't be a problem with me getting it off, but then Paul couldn't make it to this autograph signing today and Vince just volunteered me for it. I promise I'll try my damnedest to get there," Randy replied, running his hand through his short hair.

"What? Just like you promised me that you would be here today?" she said, looking at her watch. "My appointment is at 3:30. You have four hours to get here from Joliet, Illinois. How in the hell do you think you're going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way, Lexie. I promise. I may be a few minutes late, but please don't let them do anything without me there, okay?"

Alex shook her head in disappointment. "I'll give you until 3:45 to get here but if you're not then I'll just have Payton come in with me."

"Deal. I'll be there, I promise. I love you, Lexie."

"I love you, too, Randy," she said and snapped her phone shut before turning to Payton who had been staying with her while Randy and John were on the road. "He's not sure he can be here. He says Vince volunteered him for a last minute autograph signing."

"I'm sure he'll make it and I'm almost positive that John will make sure that he does, okay? Have a little faith in our men," she smiled, hoping to raise her friend's spirits.

Alex nodded, taking a drink of her bottled water as they sat in the living room of her and Randy's house. "Speaking of you and John, has he said anything to you about getting married yet?"

"Not a damn word. And I've been giving him all the hints in the world. Buying bridal magazines, taking him to jewelry stores even going online and finding good honeymoon deals and nothing seems to faze him," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Well, maybe I might just have to have a little one on one with Mr. Cena," Alex told her, smiling slightly.

As the hours passed, Alex became more and more convinced that Randy wasn't going to be able to make it to her doctor's appointment. She hadn't even received another phone call from him, signaling that he had left Joliet. The clock changed to 3:00 and it was time for Payton and Alex to head to the hospital.

They arrived right on time and Alex was immediately called to the examination room. She looked at Payton who gave her a sympathetic smile before watching her friend walk into the other room. Alex climbed out of her clothes and put on the hospital gown and began to wait for both the doctor and her husband. She watched the time tick by on the clock and it soon rolled around to 3:45 and neither Dr. Anderson nor Randy had shown up.

She got up to look into the waiting room to get Payton's attention when she was lifted off of her feet. "I made it, Lex," she heard Randy say breathlessly as he held her.

* * *

**Thanks to kimberlin, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC, Queen Cena, babyxbxgurl and ChainGangShorty54 for reviewing.**

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter but next chapter, I'll make up for it. We'll find out what's been wrong with Alex and also the sex of the baby. Who's right? Randy, Alex or both? Find out next chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Also, if you haven't read/reviewed Clumsy and Pour Me a Drink, check those out and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12: What If

Chapter Twelve: What if…

Alex breathed in a sigh of relief as she held on tightly to Randy. "I was worried you weren't going to make it. You didn't even call."

"Yeah, I know," he said, letting her go and looking into her ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I had to watch for cops while John was going ninety on the interstate."

"You're insane for letting him go ninety," she said, her mouth agape. "He should've been going at least a hundred."

Randy smiled at the fact that his wife was feeling well enough to crack jokes. "So, where's Dr. Anderson?"

"The nurse said he's running behind schedule today. Looks like you lucked out."

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied before placing a hand on her growing belly. "I'll finally get to prove to you that we're having a boy today."

"You're so full of yourself, Orton, but that's okay because I love proving you wrong," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

They waited a couple more minutes before Dr. Anderson finally arrived. "Sorry I'm running so late. With cancellations and new bookings, everything's been sheer insanity," he apologized.

"That's okay, Dr. I had to wait for Randy to get here anyway," Alex replied, sitting back on the examination table and Randy stood beside her.

"Okay, so have you been feeling?"

"Not as bad as before, but I know my nutrient intake still isn't what it should be."

"Alright, what I want you to do is go out and get some Vitamin C and Calcium tablets and take those twice a day and you should also consider looking into a multivitamin to get some of your other nutrients. Now," Dr. Anderson continued, "I need you to lay back and we'll get started on your ultrasound."

Alex laid back as Randy held her hand and the doctor prepared her for the ultrasound. "Do you think everything's going to be okay?" she asked Randy softly.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me," he reassured her. Although he wouldn't admit it to his wife, he was rather nervous also about the baby's health.

"Here we go," Dr. Anderson said, getting the couple's attention. "See that pulsing? That's your babies' heartbeat."

"I think there's something wrong with your machine, Doc," Randy said, looking closely at the monitor. "It looks like there's two."

"Our machine is brand new and in perfect working condition, Mr. Orton. It appears you're having twins."

Alex's hand flew to her mouth as Randy's jaw dropped to the floor.

The doctor continued moving his finger across the screen. "This here is your baby girl and here," he said, moving his finger over a little bit, "this is your son."

"My son?" Randy questioned, leaning over and tracing the baby's head with his fingertips. "And this is my baby girl," he said, moving to the next baby with tears in his eyes. "Those are our babies, Lex."

He turned, looking back at his wife. Her hand still covered her mouth and tears silently slid down her cheeks. Randy took her hand from her mouth and into his own. "Are you okay, babe?"

She looked up into his eyes. "I'm just so happy, Randy."

The rest of the appointment went by fairly quickly and soon enough Alex and Randy walked out to the waiting room to meet Payton and John.

"So what's the verdict? Who's right?" John asked.

"We both are," Randy said in almost a dreamlike state before finally breaking into a smile. "We're having twins!"

"Oh my God! I'm so excited for you," Payton screamed, giving Alex a hug, but then immediately noticed something wrong and pulled her away from the guys. "What's wrong, Alex?"

Alex leaned her head on Payton's shoulder and broke down. "I'm not sure I can do this, Pate."

"What are you talking about, honey? Of course you can. You were the one who took care of Jayda, remember?"

"But that's different. She was already three years old. In six months I'm going to have two newborns to take care of. And Randy's set to win the title and is never going to be home and…there's no way I can do this by myself. What if I'm not a good mother?"

"You're going to be a great mother."

Alex looked up from Payton's shoulder to see her husband standing beside her.

"John and I will meet you at the house," Payton said and walked away.

"Come here, baby," Randy said, pulling Alex in for a hug. "Don't you worry about anything, okay? You're going to be a wonderful mother. Look how amazing your maternal instincts are with Jayda. You always seem to know the right things to do."

"But Randy," she sobbed into his chest. "Jayda can talk and tell me what she needs. That's completely different with a newborn."

He pulled away and tilted her chin up to look into her tear-laden eyes. "Alex, listen to me, you're going to do fine. If anyone should be worried about being a good parent to twins, it should be me. Believe me, honey. I'm fucking scared to death. I've never even held a baby before. Do you realize how embarrassing it is for me to say that when I now have twins on the way?"

Alex reached up and rubbed the tears that had begun to fall on her husband's face before he continued.

"We're in this together, baby. We're learning together and we need each other in order to do this right. We aren't going to be perfect parents, but we're going to try our damnedest to be the best parents to Jayda and our twins."

Alex nodded as Randy leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Let's go home," she said, softly. "We have a little girl waiting to hear if she's having a baby brother or sister. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out she's having both."

Randy and Alex drove home in silence, but it was anything but uncomfortable. Randy drove with one hand, the other holding onto Alex's, caressing her fingers with his thumb and shooting her a smile every chance he got.

When they arrived to his parents' house to pick up Jayda, they were met by a blur of pigtails running toward them.

"What is it? A boy or girl?" Jayda asked as she jumped into her dad's arms. Randy looked down at Alex and smiled as Jayda grew impatient. "Are you gonna tell me or what?"

Randy set Jayda down on the floor and leaned down so that he was eye level with his daughter. "Munchkin, you're going to have both a brother and a sister. Your mama's having twins."

"You mean there's two babies in there?" she questioned, placing a finger on Alex's expansive tummy.

"Yeah, baby," Alex smiled.

"Did I just hear you right?" Elaine asked as her and Bob came into the room. "You're having twins?"

The couple nodded as Randy put his arm around Alex. "We're going to be one big, happy family."

**Thanks to giftiebee, kimberlin, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC, ShannonMooreFan, RKOFan14 and JHennOrton for reviewing and don't forget to review this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Told Ya So

Chapter Thirteen: Told Ya So

**August 26, 2007**

**Summerslam**

**Week 17 of pregnancy**

Alex groaned as she climbed out of the rental car after Randy had pulled into the arena parking lot. Her husband had been most insistent on bringing her to Summerslam the Sunday after they had found out that they were having twins. And of course it was one of those days that her hormones were raging and she didn't want to be anywhere but home, sitting on the couch, watching the pay-per view and indulging in a nice pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream.

Randy came up from behind her and put his arm around her waist as they began to walk into the building. "Are you okay, babe?"

"No, Randy, I'm not," she whined. "All I wanted to do was stay home, but you just couldn't take no for an answer."

"I just wanted to bring you here to help tell everyone the news."

"Couldn't you have just done that so I could've just stayed home and taken care of Jayda instead of sending her to your parents' house?"

"It's not the same, Alex. When I tell my friends that my wife and I are having twins, I want my wife to be there."

"But you're not the one carrying those twins. I am. Not to mention I look like shit all the fucking time and my feet look like they're slowly shrinking. And I'm already beginning to walk like a damn penguin and it's only going to get worse."

Randy stayed silent until they reached his locker room. As Alex sat down, he turned to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Number one," he said, holding up a single finger. "You don't look like shit. You look pregnant, which to me is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Number two," he continued, adding another finger. "If you're feet look like they're getting smaller, that just means your belly is getting bigger which means our babies are getting bigger. And that's what we want, sweetheart. And, finally, number three. You may walk like a penguin, but you're the sexiest penguin I've ever seen."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

Randy stood up straight and shook his head, clearly frustrated with his wife. "You know what I mean, Alex. I'm sick and tired of you putting yourself down. That's all you've done ever since you've found out you're pregnant. You should be happy that we're having fucking kids, not sitting here and complaining about it. Five months ago, you were bitching because we couldn't have kids. Now you're bitching because we are. Make up your damn mind," he said and walked out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

Alex sighed and leaned against the back of the couch and rested a hand on her pregnant belly. "I'm so sorry, guys. It seems like your daddy and I can never get along anymore."

"Now, I wouldn't say that," a southern drawl said from the door.

"Do you ever knock?" Alex asked as Jeff came in and sat on the couch next to her.

"Apparently not"

"Southern hospitality my ass," she said, bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"So, I heard that you're expecting two little ones."

"Yep."

"I guess this would be an 'I told ya so' moment, wouldn't it?" he smiled, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I guess it would be."

"Well, then you owe me a hundred bucks."

Alex turned and looked at him, an eyebrow arched. "Really?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? We were sitting kind of like we are now, except that Miss Jayda was sitting in front of the TV watching her daddy out in the ring, and I bet you a hundred dollars that you were having twins…and I was right. Now, I'm not too sharp on gambling but I think that that means that I'm the one that gets the money."

"This is not a good time, Jeff. I just want to go home. I'm tired, my feet hurt and the only thing that sounds remotely comforting is my own bed. I told Randy that I didn't want to be here, yet he insisted that I was. I just…I don't get it."

"He's just excited that's all. You gotta figure that he didn't get to go through any of this with Jayda. He didn't get to see sonograms and go to appointments and this whole process. He's just acting like a proud papa would."

"I know," she said, leaning against Jeff's shoulder. "I guess I'm still just scared and when I'm scared, I tend to be down on myself and not want to do anything. And it always seems like I end up taking it out on the wrong people."

"And it's always the ones you love most," he replied, putting his arm around her. "I understand you're probably terrified. Your first pregnancy and you're having twins. I can't even imagine, but you got to have faith in yourself. Your body knows how to take care of a baby, in your case two. You have to trust your instincts."

"But what if my instincts are wrong?"

"They won't be. Trust me," he said, smiling down at her.

"Thanks Jeff. You always seem to make me feel better."

"No problem, Lexie," he said, pulling her in for a hug. "But I still want my hundred bucks."

"Talk to Randy. He's the one that makes all the money," she laughed into his chest.

"Actually," he said, pulling away. "I'll forget all about the hundred bucks if YOU go talk to Randy. He seemed pretty upset when he walked out."

She nodded and got up. As she reached the door, she turned back to the purple-haired man. "You're a great friend, Jeff; one of the best anyone could ask for."

He smiled his thanks as she walked out the door. She didn't have to go far to find her husband as he was sitting right outside the locker room door on an equipment crate.

"Hey," Randy said softly.

Alex climbed onto the crate with him with some difficulty due to her growing belly. "Hey," she replied and placed a hand on his thigh. "I want to tell you that, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just don't think you realize how terrified I am. Yes, this is what I wanted, but what if I'm not good at it. And I know we've discussed this time and time again, but once I get something in my head it doesn't just go away and I don't want to be a disappointment to you or your parents or anyone else if I'm not a good mother and…"

Randy turned her face toward him and placed a finger over her lips to silence her rambling. "If I didn't think you weren't going to be a good mother, I never would've married you. I love you, Jayda loves you, and our babies will love you. You don't have to worry about that," he said before softly placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go show off the mother of my twins to every single person backstage. Are you feeling up to that?"

She smiled and nodded slightly as he slid off the crate and then helped her down. And with his arm wrapped around her waist, the couple began to walk down the hall.

* * *

Later that night, after the show, Randy and Alex made their way to their hotel room and Alex had to admit that she was absolutely exhausted. She collapsed back on the king size bed and closed her eyes. She had come to the conclusion early on that she now knew what one of those show dogs felt like; being paraded around to any and everyone in sight, but the small smiles and the excitement that Randy radiated were enough for her to keep going.

As she lay there silently, almost drifting off to sleep, she felt the bed sink beside her. "I love you."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Randy lying beside her and looking at her lovingly. "I love you, too." It was then that she felt a small lurch in her stomach and smiled. She pulled up the hem of her shirt and grabbed Randy's hand, setting it on her belly. "Say something."

Randy arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Say something. Anything."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

There it was again. "Did you feel that?" she asked him, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Yeah," Randy smiled, excitedly. "That was my son, or my daughter. They're moving."

"To your voice. They like to hear you talk."

"The few who do," he commented, situating so that he was sitting Indian style next to her, his hand never leaving her belly.

"I'm sure they'll get tired of it pretty soon," Alex joked as Randy mocked a hurt expression.

"You better watch it or I'll talk all night and you won't be able to get any sleep. You of all people should now that I can ramble for hours on end and this occasion is no different. I'll talk about anything and everything. Like how much I wish I would've won the title from John tonight but I didn't…"

"Randy, seriously, shut it," she chuckled, shaking her head before yawning. "I really am tired though, but my feet really hurt."

Randy moved to the end of the bed and took off the sandals that Alex wore and began to rub her feet. Five minutes hadn't even passed when Randy looked up and saw his wife sleeping soundly. He got up and turned the lights off before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in the bed next to her. He pulled the covers over them then leaned down to her stomach. "I love you," he said and kissed her belly before lying back on the pillow and going to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, kimberlin, Laffy.x.Taffy, giftiebee, CapriceCC, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, ChainGangShorty54 and RKOFan14 for reviewing chapter twelve.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and don't forget to review this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Princess and the Healer

Chapter Fourteen: The Princess and the Healer

Alex awoke the next morning and looked around for Randy only to find he wasn't anywhere in sight. Her eyes scanned the room again for some sign that her husband was still there and soon found it. The balcony door was wide open and all she saw was a set of long legs stretching out to the balcony railing.

She smiled to herself and made her way over to the open door. There she saw Randy leaning back in a chair, feet propped up on the banister and staring out at the beautiful sunrise. His arms dangled at his side, his left hand held a cigarette which meant one of two things. Either he was in deep thought or he was bothered by something.

"Hey," she said, making her presence known.

"Hey," he smiled up at her, quickly putting out the cigarette and bringing his legs down.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, walking over to him and taking a place on his lap.

"Watching the sun rise and thinking about the twins."

"What about them?"

"If they're both going to be healthy, for one. There's so many stories of how one twin is healthier than the other and that there's a whole bunch of complications and stuff."

"Randy, honey, you've been watching way too much TLC. There's a ton of sets of twins where both of the babies are healthy. And I've been taking care of myself a lot better and getting my vitamins and nutrients, everything's going to be fine. So don't worry about that, okay?" she said and kissed his forehead. "Anything else?"

"Well, don't you think that we should be finding names for them?" he asked, massaging her lower back.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Got any ideas?" she asked, rolling her neck.

"I know our son is definitely going to be named Randy Jr."

"No," Alex immediately answered. "As a matter of fact, make that a hell no."

"What? Why not? I know you love my name. You scream it all the time," he winked at her before receiving an elbow to the chest. He took a moment to regroup before he spoke. "But, seriously, why can't he be Randy Jr.?"

"Because that would be way too confusing. There's going to be enough chaos with three kids running wild in the house. I don't need to be getting screwed up with names."

"You just crushed my hope and dreams," Randy pouted. "Well, what about our daughter?"

"And what woud her name be? Randita?" Alex questioned, irritated that her husband wouldn't just give up. "That earns you another hell no."

"Please, baby," he pleaded, pulling her tightly against him.

"How about this? Our son's middle name can be Randall. Would that not crush your hopes and dreams so much?"

"I guess that would be alright."

"Good, because that's as close as you're going to get."

"You're being really mean this morning," he noted to her.

"It's barely seven o'clock in the morning and Dr. Anderson made me cut back on my caffeine so I'm not really a happy camper."

"Aww, my poor baby. What can I do to make you happy?" he asked, running his hands along her thighs, suggestively.

"You could go to Starbucks and get me a mocha latte."

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?" He had begun to place small kisses on her back that was exposed from the tank top she wore.

"No, nothing else," she replied, unaffected and uninterested in what Randy was trying to do. All she wanted was her damn coffee.

He sighed before giving up on his unsuccessful attempts. "How about I get you some herbal tea instead of coffee?"

She turned to face him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Would you please just let me have one cup of coffee?" She rubbed the inside of his thigh much like he had been doing to her before. She always knew how to get her way.

* * *

Alex smiled to herself as she sipped her mocha latte in the passenger seat of Randy's rental car. "I'm glad you saw things my way," she smiled at her husband.

"I do have to say that you are in a better mood," he replied. "So are we going to talk about names anymore?"

"We can but I think we need to focus a little more on our daughter's name. We haven't figured anything out for her."

"But I'm no good at that," Randy said, glancing from the road to her.

"You're no good at naming a boy either. I don't see what the big deal is," she told him, as she received a mock hurt expression. "Do you think we could use my mother's name some how?"

"I don't think that would be a problem. I think Nicole is a better middle name though."

"Fair enough. So we have made some progress. We have Nicole and Randall for middle names."

"I don't know about you, babe, but I don't want them to have normal twin names."

"What do you mean 'normal twin names'?"

"Like…I don't know…Chris and Christina or Joe and Joanna. I want them to be completely different."

"Says the man that wanted two Randys in the house," Alex laughed, patting his leg lovingly. "But I do agree. I want the twins to feel like they're two totally different people not just twins and that's why we need to figure out names, so we can stop calling them 'the twins'."

"Well, what do you want? Do you want classic names or newer names or off the wall names?"

Alex let out a long sigh. This was a hell of a lot harder than she had ever imagined. "I just don't want our kids to be made fun of in school."

They rode in silence for about twenty minutes, both off in their own little worlds thinking of potential names for their children. Finally, Alex realized that they would need more than just their heads to get this problem solved. She reached into the backseat and grabbed her Blackberry out of her purse.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, glancing at her quickly.

Alex ignored him as she signed onto the internet. After searching for a few minutes, she found a site that seemed perfect for their problem.

"This is perfect," she told Randy. "This site has name meanings, popularity ratings. There's even a section where people who have that name saying whether or not they got made fun of for having it."

"I guess that's our site then. Will it let you search by meanings?" he asked as she nodded. "Type in princess."

Alex just smiled and shook her head at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling back. "Our little girl is going to be treated like a princess, just like her sister is, so why not name her after one?"

Alex typed in the word 'princess' but wasn't immediately impressed by the results she got. "These are all really weird names, Randy. Listen to some of these: Adaeze, Chashmona, Gimbya, Rajakumari? _(AN: By the way, these were real names that I found that mean princess. Just so you know)_ What the hell? Who names their kids this?"

Randy couldn't contain his laughter as she ran of the short list of names that she found utterly appalling.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Alex told him. "It was your suggestion that led me these names."

Her husband stopped laughing and took the Blackberry from her. "Let me see this," he said constantly looking from the road to the phone and back. "There has to be some normal names on here. Here, there's one," he said and handed back the phone back to her.

"Lula?" Alex asked, fighting the urge to either smack her husband upside the head or laugh.

"Hell no. The third one up from the bottom."

"Sadie?" Alex said, surprised. "That's really cute, Randy. Sadie Nicole Orton…as a matter of fact, that's adorable."

Her husband's lips turned up into the world famous smirk. "Of course it is. I found it."

"Well, then since you chose our girl's first name, I get to choose our son's," Randy opened his mouth in protest but she cut him off. "No." was all she said.

It was about an hour later when they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that they were staying at in New York City and Alex still hadn't said anything more about a name for their son. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her cell phone as she walked to the elevator.

"You know," Randy said as the elevator doors closed in front of them. "If you would've just let me choose, I probably would have a name by now."

Alex tore her eyes away from the phone and looked at her husband. "And then we would have a son named Randall Randall. Doesn't sound too good does it? Plus I've narrowed it down to three. I'm just trying to pick one."

"Why don't you tell me what they are and I'll help? I at least deserve a little bit of a say in it."

She sighed before looking up at him. "I've picked out Tyson, Jace and Kaleb with a 'K'."

Randy chuckled. "You do realize that if we choose Kaleb with a 'K', his initials are going to be KRO, don't you? The opposite of mine?"

"Is everything about you?" she snapped slightly. "So obviously, Kaleb is out of the question. Which one do you like better? Jace or Tyson?"

"I like Jace. It's like a spinoff of Jason, but a little more original. What do you think?"

"I was thinking Jace, too. It means 'healer'. I think that's fitting. Maybe one day he'll be a doctor and take care of all of your injuries for you."

"Yeah, right, no son of mine is going to be a doctor. He's going to be a wrestler."

"That's another one of your dreams that's going to be crushed. He's not going to be a wrestler. Jace is going to be something that allows him to be home with his family and not gallivanting all over the world."

"We'll see, but until then I think we have everything figured out. Sadie Nicole and Jace Randall," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

They walked down to their hotel room and as soon as they got inside the door, Alex turned and pressed her face against Randy's chest. "What's wrong baby?"

"I just feel bad for giving you such a hard time today about the names and then I kinda got snappy with you in the elevator and you were just trying to joke and…I just want you to know that I don't mean it," she said, apologetically.

"It's okay, Lexie," he told her, rubbing her back. "I know you don't mean it and to tell you the truth, I've kind of come immune to it."

"I'm so lucky to have such an understanding husband."

Randy nodded slightly. "Yeah, you are," he laughed, holding her tightly. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Randy turned and opened it to see John and Jeff standing outside.

"Hey, fellas, what's up?" Randy asked.

"Vince wants to talk to you," Jeff said, motioning down the hall. "I don't know what about, but he sent John and me to tell you."

Randy turned back to Alex and placed a small peck on her lips. "I'll be back."

He walked out the door and Jeff soon followed him, saying something about needing to dye his hair a different color and leaving John and Alex by themselves.

"How you doing, Lex?" he asked her, closing the door behind him before sitting down on the bed.

"Pretty good," she replied, sitting next to him. "But we need to talk."

"About…?"

"You and Payton."

* * *

**Whoo, guys, this chapter has taken me forever to finalize…I'm still a little sketchy on it, but that's where all of you wonderful people come in. Please tell me what you think and whether or not it was too cheesy…**

**Thanks to CapriceCC, kimberlin, Laffy.x.Taffy., Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, giftiebee, ChainGangShorty54, JHennOrton, and babyxbxgurl for reviewing chapter thirteen. Also a special thanks to giftiebee for your special input...I love you Twin!**


	15. Chapter 15: Helping Out

Chapter Fifteen: Helping Out

John rolled his eyes as he looked away from Alex. "Why is everyone so fucking interested in my relationship with Payton?"

"Because you're hurting her, John! Can't you see that? She thinks that you don't want to commit to her."

"What the hell have the past FIVE years been?"

"They've been you not committing to her!" Alex snapped. John clenched his jaw but said nothing. Alex felt her anger melt away when she looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen in them before. Fear. "What's wrong, John? You know you can talk to me."

"I'm scared, Alex," he said after a minute of silence.

"Of what? That she wouldn't say yes? That's insane, John, you know you she would."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm scared that she will say yes, we'll get married, and she'll realize that she made a mistake. I don't think I could deal with that."

"Are you out of your fucking mind? John, Payton loves you. She would do anything for you."

"And I would do anything for her. But being a boyfriend is a hell of a lot easier than being a husband and I don't know if I'm cut out for it."

"What's life without a little risk?" Alex asked him. "Randy knows all about risk. He risked his life when he tried to do a Swanton Bomb off of my couch and broke Sheri's table and my mom's vase," she told him, causing him to chuckle.

"He never told me that."

"That's because he probably doesn't remember it. But anyway, on to something a little more appropriate for the situation. I took a major risk with Randy when I agreed to marry him. Sure, he had straightened out his life and everything, but there was always that little bit of doubt that he would go back to his old ways. But, look at us now. We're happily married, excluding my occasional hormonal outbursts and we're expecting twins."

John nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Listen, John," she said, taking one of them, causing him to look back up at her. "I just want you and Pate to be happy and I'm not going to tell you to go out and propose to her right now but I do want you to promise that you'll at least talk to her about it."

"I promise, Lexie," he smiled.

"Good. Now give me a hug."

"I'm not sure I can. You're getting so big," he joked but wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"Don't remind me," she laughed. "Randy and I finally settled on names."

"Really? What are they?"

"Sadie Nicole and Jace Randall."

"Orton just had to get his name in there somewhere, huh?"

"Well, it's better than Randy Jr."

"Yeah, definitely. So, are you going to do the whole godparents thing?"

"Why? You want to be a godfather?"

"Well, only if you asked me," John replied, nonchalantly.

"We have three kids that don't have godparents yet. I think we could fit you in somewhere."

* * *

Later that night, Alex rode to the arena with John and Jeff for Monday Night Raw. She hadn't seen or heard from Randy ever since he had left to meet with Vince and she couldn't deny that it bothered her.

When they arrived, the whole backstage seemed to be in even more of an uproar than usual.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked as her, Jeff and John walked to the locker room that they shared with her husband.

"I don't know," Jeff replied, shrugging his shoulders.

They continued on their way to the locker room and Alex had no sooner sat down on the leather couch when the door burst open and in walked Paul Levesque, Vince McMahon and Randy.

"Hey, guys, Mr. McMahon," Alex said, nodding to them as John and Jeff walked over. "What's going on?"

"I got a call from Lillian Garcia this morning," Vince said. "She's ill and won't be able to make it tonight."

"Okay, but what does that have to with Cena and me?" Jeff asked.

"It doesn't," Paul answered, "but it has everything to do with Alex."

"What?" the brunette asked upon hearing her name, eyes wide.

"We need you to sing the National Anthem," he told her. "We got Tony Chimel to come in and do the announcing."

"You're crazy!" Alex told them. "Have you looked at me? I'm almost five months pregnant with twins! And you expect me to go on national television and sing? Not to mention, I'm wearing ratty looking jeans and a tank top that barely covers my stomach and has a stain from when I dripped coffee on it this morning!"

"Alex," Vince spoke. "You won't be televised. This is merely for the live audience. And we do have wardrobe specialists with us."

"Oh and do they always bring maternity wear around with them just in case one of the Divas gets knocked up?" she asked, trying to ignore the chuckles from John and Jeff.

"If all else fails, Lex, you could just wear one of my shirts," Randy spoke up. She had almost forgotten that he was there. But since he had reminded her that he was, her anger had a new target.

"Yeah, so then there could be a shit load of pictures on the internet with the caption "Randy Orton's fat wife". Hell no, I'm not going to wear your shirt," she said as there was a knock on the door and Stephanie McMahon walked in.

"I came as fast as I could," she said, dragging a suitcase behind her. "I can't believe you guys sprung this on this poor woman. She's got enough to worry about with taking care of those babies."

"Yeah, poor woman. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves," John laughed as he received three different death glares. "Come on, Hardy; let's go see what's in catering."

Jeff nodded and followed John out the door as Alex turned her attention back to Stephanie. "What are you doing here, Steph?"

"Dad called and told me he was going to ask you to replace Lillian tonight and I remember Paul saying something about you being pregnant. All I could think about was how I dressed when I was pregnant with Aurora."

"Yeah, it was horrible," Paul commented.

Stephanie just rolled her eyes. "But I did make sure to have some nice maternity clothes, so I brought some. You get your shoes and hair done in wardrobe. That is, if you agree to do this."

Alex looked from the clothes Stephanie had pulled out to the three men in front of her, all wearing expectant expressions. "Fine, but don't get used to this. After this week, I'm staying home."

"Thank you, Alex," Vince smiled, shook her hand and left with Paul following seconds later.

"I have this nice black wrap dress that you could wear and spice it up with some red jewelry and heels," Stephanie told her.

"That'll work," Alex said, dismally.

"Great. I'll go see what wardrobe has," she said and left the room, leaving just Alex and Randy.

"Thanks for doing this, babe," Randy said, softly.

Alex just shook her head and grabbed the dress and began to change. "Watch the door and make sure Cena and Jeff don't come in."

Randy nodded and locked the door before walking up behind her. "I tried to tell them no, but they wouldn't listen. I spent all afternoon arguing with them."

"The least you could've done was called and warned me ahead of time. At least hen I might've been able to my hair. But no, I have twenty minutes before the show starts to get my hair done and warm my voice up which could take who knows how long considering I haven't really sang in forever."

"I'm sorry, Alex," Randy said, trying to keep his cool. "I was trying to do the right thing and just get them to drop it all together."

"Whatever, Randy, I'm doing it so it doesn't matter. Could you please tie this?"

Randy tied the back of her dress and then watched as she headed out of the locker room and down to wardrobe. He sat down where she had previously been and started thinking over what he was going to say in his promo that night. He stood shortly later and changed into one of his Affliction shirts just in time to see Alex walk out to the ring on the TV.

And man, did she look hot, even for a pregnant woman. Her dark hair was curled around her face and her makeup done to perfection. The dress Stephanie had given her came right above her knees and the red high heels completed the look, at least in Randy's opinion.

He smiled to himself as words to "The Star Spangled Banner" floated through the arena. He wished that she would sing more often and, no offense to Lillian, but he wouldn't mind if Alex permanently had this job. As soon as the last note of the song was hit, Randy headed toward gorilla position and waited for his wife to come through the curtain.

He heard the cheers echoing throughout the arena for her and soon saw her bouncing happily to the back. But the smile on her face disappeared as soon as she saw Randy, and doubled over in pain, holding her stomach. "Randy," she whimpered.

He flew to her side and saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Something's wrong. I got to get to the hospital."

* * *

**Thanks to giftiebee, cenasgrlRKO, Laffy.x.Taffy., CapriceCC, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, techwiz, kimberlin and Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 for reviewing chapter 14 and don't forget to review this chapter!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Stressed Out

Chapter Sixteen: Stressed Out

"Randy, go find a fucking doctor! I've been waiting here for over an hour," Alex told her husband as she sat on the examination table.

Randy sat in a chair beside her, holding her hand, trying to calm his wife. "Baby, we can't do anything until the results from the tests are done."

"I can guarantee you that the results are in and the fucking doctors are just sitting back there enjoying a cup of damn coffee."

"Lexie, please, just calm down. It's not going to do you or the twins any good getting all worked up like this," he said, caressing her hand. "Come on, take a deep breath."

Alex nodded and did so, then let the air slowly leave her body. As soon as she did so, the door to their room opened and a doctor walked in. "Sorry about your wait. It took a while to get the results in," he said, setting the charts on the table beside her.

The calmness that had taken over Alex left as fast as it had come. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath which caused Randy to shoot her another look. She looked from Randy to the doctor and clamped her mouth shut.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Randy asked him. "Is it serious?"

"It could be, but it's also very fixable."

"Well, you want to tell me so I can fix it?" Alex questioned, irritably. "I sure hope I wasn't as slow as you are when I worked at the clinic."

"Mrs. Orton," he smiled, patiently, "it's actions like these that caused your episode tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, growing more impatient by the second.

"Tell me what you did today."

"I got up, took a shower, drove to here from New Jersey. I stayed at the hotel for most of the day before going to the arena and I ended up having to sing the National Anthem for the crowd. And when I came back through the curtain, that's when I knew something wasn't right."

"You're too stressed out, Mrs. Orton and your twins don't like it. When you're stressed, they're stressed. Now, what I suggest that you do is go back home and stay there. No more traveling. As soon as you get back, I want you to make another appointment with your doctor and I want you to see him once a week until you give birth."

"What?" Alex questioned.

"I want to make sure you're keeping your stress level and your caffeine level down, especially coffee. There are studies that show the more coffee you drink the higher your chances are of miscarrying or some other side effects such as faster heart rates and tremors."

"But wait," Randy interrupted, shaking his head. "She can't even have one cup of coffee? That's all she's had today. Right, Alex?" he looked at her, but she diverted her eyes away from him. Randy sighed and shook his head, letting go of her hand that he'd been holding the whole time. "What do we have to do to get out of here?"

"I just need her to sign these papers," the doctor said and handed the papers to Alex, who quickly signed them and handed them back to him.

After the doctor left, she and Randy silently walked back to the car. He opened the car door for her and waited for her to get in before closing it and walking to the driver's side.

As soon as he closed his own door, Alex turned to him. "I'm sorry, Randy. It was just so tempting. John and I walked down to the lobby while you went and met with Vince and you know they have that little coffee show right there and it smelled SO good."

"How many?" he asked, staring at the clock that had just changed from 12:34 to 12:35 A.M.

She looked away from him, sheepishly. "Three."

"You had four cups of coffee today?"

"I'm sorry, Randy. I promise it won't happen again. I've definitely learned my lesson tonight. I don't want anything to happen to the babies."

"I know you don't, babe," he said, finally looking at her and taking her hand in his. "You just can't be doing the shit you used to do all the time, like drinking four cups of coffee."

"I promise. No more coffee or soda or anything."

"You know I'm going to have to have someone at home to help you with Jayda and to keep you in line, don't you?" Randy asked, smiling over at her, but Alex found it less than amusing.

"You're kidding me right? If you can't trust me to take care of Jayda and myself, how are you going to trust me to take care of the twins, too?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Lex. I meant that someone should be there so you don't get so stressed out. I mean it's either one of the girls or my parents. Your choice." Randy chuckled to himself as she crinkled her nose. "That's what I thought."

"I love your mom and dad to death, Randy. You know that. But your mother really gets on my nerves sometimes."

"I know the feeling, honey. But if you don't want her over there, then you need to call up Amy, Trish or Payton and see if they can get over to the house and help you with stuff."

"Okay, I will as soon as we get home."

"Sorry, babe, but I'm flying you home tomorrow. I'm not taking anymore chances," he said and started the car and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Alex walked into her and Randy's St. Louis home the next day with a pout on her face. When the doctor said that she couldn't do anymore traveling, she at least thought that she could stay out on the road until Randy came home so she wouldn't have to come home to an empty house.

She set her bags down by the door and sat down on the couch before looking at the clock on the wall. It was only noon and Jayda was still in school. She made a quick call to Elaine telling her that she was home and would be picking up Jayda from school and then dialed Trish's number.

"Hello?" the Canadian answered.

"Hey, Trisha, it's Alex."

"Oh, hey, girly. How are you? Dave said you had to be taken to the hospital last night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I was just really stressed out and apparently drinking too much coffee, so Dr. Randy sent me home."

"Ooh, Dr. Randy sounds sexy," Trish laughed.

"No, Dr. Randy is annoying and that's why I'm calling you. He wants someone to stay with me and help with Jayda and everything around here. Would you want to do that?"

"Of course, Lexie, you don't have to ask me twice."

"Well, I didn't know considering Dave is on opposite schedules as Randy."

"Then I guess that means he'll have to come visit us when he's off, if that's alright with you."

"No problem. It seems like I've hardly seen Dave since Randy and I have gotten married."

"Oh, my gosh, you what we could do? We could totally start working on the nursery! I've always wanted to do a nursery!"

Alex smiled at her friend's enthusiasm at decorating. She knew there was only one thing that Trish loved to do as much as wrestle and that was interior decorating.

"So, when can I expect you here?" Alex interrupted Trish's rambling on about the room.

"Either tomorrow or Thursday. I'll try to get a flight out as soon as I can. We're going to have so much fun, Alex, it won't even seem like I was sent there to watch after you. Well, I'm going to go check on flights and I'll get back to you when I find out."

"Alright, Trisha. Talk to you soon," Alex said and hung up the phone.

A couple more hours passed and soon Alex found herself parked outside of Jayda's school waiting for it to be dismissed. She leaned her head back against the headrest and let out a long sigh. She hadn't heard from Randy at all since she had gotten back home. Chances were, he was probably still aggravated with her from the argument they had at the airport.

* * *

"_I seriously can't believe you're making me go home, Randy," Alex said as she and Randy walked to her terminal. "You're coming home in two days. What's it going to hurt if I'm on the road two more days with you?"_

"_Because, Alex, those two days can cause a shit load of stress and you don't need it. What you need is to go home and get some rest," Randy told her, tired of all of the arguing they had been doing already that day. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you?"_

"_And how many times do I have to fucking tell you? I could've lasted a whole two more fucking days! Now, we have to pay more for this last minute flight plus the cancellation fee for the other ticket we had planned on Thursday!"_

"_There's no need to be fucking stressing about money! See, you're not even traveling and you're stressing."_

"_I wouldn't be stressing about this shit if you had just let me stay for two more fucking days!" By this time, she and Randy had attracted quite the crowd of onlookers as they continued their fray back and forth. _

"_You know? You're just like a little fucking kid! You don't get your way and you throw a little fucking fit! When we first met, you were the one telling me that I was acting immature and now the roles are reversed. You need to grow the fuck up and start doing shit that's right for our children and not what suits what you want," he said before stalking off back toward the front doors of the airport. _

_Alex had the urge to run after him, but caught a glimpse of the clock and saw that her flight was boarding in five minutes. There was no time to make amends with her husband._

* * *

As she sat in the Cadillac Escalade, Alex flipped open her cell phone to see that Randy still hadn't made an attempt to call her. Maybe she was being immature, but all she wanted to do was spend more time with her husband. But then again just two days earlier, she hadn't even wanted to be on the road. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

But she did know one thing. Randy was right. What she wanted didn't matter. She needed to start taking responsibility and begin thinking about the health of their twins.

* * *

**Thanks to giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, kimberlin, Recco101, babyxbxgurl, Laff.x.Taffy and techwiz for the great reviews! One hundred reviews and counting! Thanks so much guys!**


	17. Chapter 17: Maybe Not

Chapter Seventeen: Maybe Not

**Thursday, August 30, 2007**

**4:00 A.M.**

This wasn't Randy, not the real Randy at least. The real Randy Orton would go two hours without resolving an argument with Alex, let alone two days. He hadn't talked to her since he walked out of the airport on Tuesday and now he was standing outside the door to their house.

He put his key in the front door and stepped inside the pitch black house, but as soon as he did, he felt his feet get caught up on the pink Barbie car that was in the middle of the floor and soon found himself on the floor next to said car.

As he began picking himself up off the floor, groaning in pain, he was pushed back down by a foot on his back. "Who the fuck are you?" a deep voice asked him.

"Dave, get off. It's Randy," Randy grunted, his face pressed against the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow," Dave sighed, pulling the younger man up off the floor and turning on the light.

"My signing got cancelled so I caught the first flight home. What are you doing here?" he asked, kicking the Barbie car out of the way.

"I came to visit Trish. She's staying here with Alex."

"Well, at least she listened to something I said," Randy muttered under his breath, but Dave heard him.

"You know, she's doing a lot better. She went and saw her doctor yesterday and Trish has been making sure she's been eating and drinking healthy. Of course, it hasn't been easy, Alex is a pretty stubborn woman."

"You don't have to tell me that," Randy said, sitting on the back of the couch and looking down at his hands. "So, what are you doing up?"

"Your dogs were scratching at the door. You know me, I'm a pretty light sleeper, so, naturally, I heard them, came down here to let them out and that's when I heard you messing with the door. By the time I got here, you were on the floor."

"Yeah, thanks for keeping me down in my own fucking house," Randy huffed.

"I didn't know it was you and what should I think when someone comes in at four in the morning? I was just trying to keep everyone safe."

"I know, big man. I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know, man. I just don't know. I don't know what to do to make Alex happy anymore. I don't know what to do to make myself happy anymore. I don't know how in the hell I'm going to make my marriage work once the twins get here and what if I still have the title by then? What the fuck am I going to do?"

"For one, just being with you makes me happy." Randy looked from Dave to the stairs where Alex stood in one of Randy's t-shirts and a pair of skimpy shorts. "And I would hope that you would be happy just being with me. "

Dave looked from Randy to Alex and back to Randy. "I'm gonna head back to bed," he said and walked past Alex up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Dave," she whispered and walked down the stairs to Randy.

"I am happy with you, Alex. At least I want to be," Randy said, taking her hands in his. "I'm just so tired of all the bickering and arguing. It's like that's all we do. We just don't get along anymore. And like I said, if we can't get along now, what's it going to be like when the twins get here?"

"I understand everything you're saying, Randy, I really do. I hate arguing, too. And I know it's only been two days but I'm really trying hard to make sure I'm doing everything right. All I've had is vegetables and fruit and all the nasty shit you eat," she said, causing a small smile to appear on Randy's lips. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, Randy. You were right."

Randy said nothing but pulled her into him and placed a kiss on her belly. "Don't apologize, baby. I should've gone about everything a little bit differently," he said and stood and brushed his lips softly against hers. She laid her head on his chest and as he held her tightly. "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"Alright. The twins' heartbeats are still a little fast, but not as high as what they were. And I haven't had any caffeine whatsoever since Monday. That was the turning point for me. I came home and threw out all of the soda and coffee so that there's no temptation. I've been drinking water and tea and juice."

"Okay, babe, I don't need you to tell me everything you've eaten and drank in the last two days," Randy smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Now, why don't you go back to sleep? I'll stay up and make sure Jayda gets to school on time."

"I'm sure you need your sleep, too. I can stay up."

"No, you need your rest for the twins. I'll be up after I get back from taking her to school. Now, go to bed."

Alex nodded and began to head back upstairs but stopped and turned back to her husband. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too," he smiled and watched her walk out of sight.

* * *

After taking Jayda to school that morning, Randy went back to sleep and woke around one that afternoon to a large crash in the soon to be nursery. He groaned into his pillow before dragging himself out of bed and down the hall. He glanced into the room from where the noise came and saw Dave picking up a ladder while Trish and Alex picked up some paintbrushes.

"What's going on?" Randy asked, walking into the room.

Alex turned at the sound of his voice and smiled at him. "I knocked over the ladder," she said, sheepishly. "I guess that's why I've never been good at do it yourself stuff. I'm too clumsy. But Dave was just getting ready to paint the nursery. You want to help?"

"Sure, just let me get a couple of minutes to wake up and I'll be up here," he said and began to walk downstairs and into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Alex padded in after him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she apologized, trying unsuccessfully to hoist herself up onto the kitchen counter before Randy turned and helped her.

"It's alright. I'm kind of glad you did. I want to help with the nursery. What color did you pick?"

"Blue, but it's going to be so cute because Trish found this guy who's going to come in and paint a Noah's Ark type mural on the walls, you know two of each animal since we're having twins. I think it's going to turn out really nice," Alex said, excitedly.

Randy just nodded as he grabbed a bagel from the cabinet and some cream cheese from the fridge.

"Are you okay, babe?" she asked him.

"I just kind of wish you would have talked to me about this, you know? I thought the nursery was going to be our thing."

Alex slowly put her hand over her mouth with immediate regret. "I'm so sorry, Randy. It's just that Trish flew in yesterday and that's all she talked about doing and I just let her because all I cared about was what was going on with us."

"It's alright, babe. Don't worry about it. It's a cute idea, but just let her know that we're picking out everything else," he said, spreading the cream cheese on his bagel and taking a bite.

"Ok, I will," she nodded. "Can I have just a little bitty bite?"

"Oh, I guess," he said and held the bagel out for her to taste and then pushed it up so a little bit of cream cheese stuck on her nose.

"You're a jerk," she laughed, wiping it off her nose.

It was then that Randy got a good look at her. She was still in the same t-shirt and shorts she was in earlier that morning. Her hair was pulled messily into a ponytail atop her head and she had no makeup on. She was absolutely beautiful and her laugh was infectious.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, sensing his eyes on her.

Randy walked over to her and spread her legs apart so he could stand in between them and gave her a beyond passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When he pulled away, he smiled at her. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have someone else here all the time."

* * *

**Thanks to babyxbxgurl, CapriceCC, giftiebee, techwiz, kimberlin, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Recco101 and Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 for reviewing chapter 16. **

**Also check out the oneshot called Winning Streak that I just posted with my partner in crime giftiebee on our joint profile Peaceful Havoc. I think you'll all like that. And don't forget to review this and Winning Streak! Have a good one and keep it rockin!**


	18. Chapter 18: Mother Trouble

Chapter Eighteen: Mother Trouble

**October 7, 2007**

**No Mercy**

**Week 23 of pregnancy**

Alex felt miserable. Miserable and fat. And on top of that she couldn't be with Randy on the night that he won the title back. Instead she was stuck at home with Jayda jumping all around the living room and yelling about how her daddy was going to be a champion again. Alex's only saving grace, if you could call her that, was Randy's mom, Elaine, who had volunteered to come over since all the other girls were where Alex wanted to be: on the road with her husband.

"Jayda Lynn, sit down," Elaine told her granddaughter sternly. "Your dad doesn't come on for another half an hour."

"But I'm excited, cause now Daddy's going to have the spinner belt and I can spin it any time I want to," Jayda said before collapsing on the couch.

"One thing you have to realize, Little Miss, is that now that Dad has the championship, he's not going to be home very much," Alex told her daughter.

"Why?"

"Because Vince is going to have him doing a lot more things like autograph signings and stuff."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to be more popular, and don't you dare ask me why again, Jayda. I'm not in the mood for it," Alex warned, leaning her head against the back of the chair she was sitting in.

"But I thought Dad was a bad guy on RAW. Wouldn't that mean he's not popular?" Jayda asked, confused.

"There's going to be a lot more people that want to tell your Dad how much they hate him. Now just sit and watch Uncle Dave beat up Great Kahli."

"Alex, honey, could I speak to you in the kitchen, please?" Elaine asked, standing up from her seat beside Jayda.

"Dave's match is on. Can't it wait?"

"It'll only take a few minutes," Elaine said and walked into the kitchen.

Alex rolled her eyes as she managed to stand up from her chair and walk into the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw Elaine putting up the dishes from dinner. "I can do that."

"You don't need to be doing anything."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Alex asked, shortly, as she sat down at the kitchen table. She really wasn't in the mood for anything like this.

"I don't think you should be telling Jayda that people hate Randy so much."

"We've taught her the difference between Randy and Randy's character on the show. She knows that they don't hate her dad."

"Does she?"

"I just told you she does. Do you not believe me?"

"It's not that, but I just don't think that she should be exposed to this lifestyle at such a young age."

"How am I not supposed to "expose" her to this lifestyle? Keep her from seeing her dad?" Alex questioned.

"I don't think she should be watching the pay-per-views. They're too graphic for her. Especially, this Punjabi Prison Match that's going on right now. She doesn't need to be seeing that," her mother-in-law answered, clearly getting frustrated with Alex.

"This is the only way she can see Adam and Dave. She hardly ever gets to see them."

"Why don't you send her out on the road with Randy?"

"Wait a minute," Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you just told me that you were concerned about Jayda being exposed to wrestling, yet you want me to send her with Randy where he's wrestling?"

"Honey, I just think it would be better if you were away from Jayda for a little while," Elaine said, closing the cabinets after putting the final dishes away.

"Do not trust me to take care of my daughter?"

"Well, technically, she's not your daughter, but…"

"Excuse me?" Alex interrupted. "The hell she's not! I adopted her the night Randy proposed to me. That makes her my daughter. But, you know what? I don't have to justify myself to you. I think you need to leave."

"I didn't mean to say that, Alex," Elaine said, regrettably.

"I don't care. Get out of my house."

"Please, don't do this Alexandra."

"I said get out of my house. NOW," Alex said, sternly.

Elaine just nodded before heading out of the kitchen, gathering her stuff and leaving.

As Elaine walked out the door, Alex came into the living room and Jayda looked from the TV to her. "Where's Grandma going?"

"She decided that I can take care of things on my own," she told Jayda before sitting next to her. "Now, let's watch your dad win that spinner belt."

Alex walked out of Jayda's room after tucking her in and into her own room. She picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed her husband's number.

"Hey, baby," Randy said, happily.

"Congratulations honey," Alex told him. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Lex. Did Jayda get to see it?"

"Of course she did. She can't wait to spin your belt. Do you have any idea when you're going to be home?"

"As of right now, it looks like maybe Thursday or Friday. RAW's tomorrow, I have a house show on Tuesday and then Wednesday and Thursday I have autograph signings and interviews."

"Sounds like a busy week."

"Yeah, it will be, but at least I know my two favorite girls are being taken care of. How's mom doing?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the mention of his mother. "Your mom isn't here. I told her to go home."

"What? Why would you do that? You know I want someone there with you all the time."

"Because she and I got into an argument. She more or less told me that I wasn't a fit mother for Jayda and that she technically wasn't my daughter. You expect me to just sit and take that?"

She heard Randy sigh on the other end of the line. "She didn't mean it like that, Alex."

"You're sticking up for her?"

"She was just trying to find a way to get you to agree to send Jayda on the road with me. I've been thinking about it for awhile and I could never find a way to ask you."

"So you have your mother tell me that I'm incapable of taking care of her? Thanks, Randy. That worked so much better than you asking me yourself."

"I'm so sorry, babe. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to see Jayda much now that I have the title."

"Okay, Randy, I'm not going to totally dismiss this idea just yet, but let me give you a few things to think about. Number one, what the hell are you going to do about Jayda's schooling? You going to have Matt Striker sit down and teach her?"

"I…"

"Let me guess," she cut him off. "You didn't think of that. Hmm…doesn't surprise me. Number two, what is she going to do while you're wrestling?"

"Jeff and John said they would watch her."

"Okay, what about when you're at autograph signings and interviews?"

"I…I don't know."

"Number…"

It was Randy's turn to cut her off. "Listen, all I wanted to do was take even more stress off of you. Okay? I just want you to be able to sit at home and relax."

"What's your definition of relaxing? Sitting here and wondering where Jayda is while you're signing autographs for all of your fans?"

"Fine. I get your point. She'll stay at home. I was just trying to help."

Alex sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I know. It's just, when you're mom told me that she wasn't my daughter, it hurt like hell. I've tried to be the best mom I can to her and then I've had doubts of how good I'll be to the twins and it was all so overwhelming."

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't really think she'd say that. I know it's hard, but just try to blow it off, alright? And I'll call her and try and make everything okay."

"Alright."

"Good, now you get some rest and take care of yourself and I'll call you tomorrow. I love you, Lexie."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe," he said and hung up.

Alex snapped the phone shut and set it back on the nightstand, but she had no sooner done so when it began to vibrate. She picked it back up and looked at the caller ID and saw it was Payton.

"Hello?" she answered.

"He did it!" Payton screamed into the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"John did it! He proposed!"

"Oh my God, Pate! I'm so happy for you," Alex smiled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "How did he do it?"

"He finished his match with Randy and he came through the curtain and I was waiting for him. Then as soon as he saw me, he got down on one knee and asked me."

"That's great, Payton."

"I know. We're getting ready to go out to celebrate. You wouldn't care if Randy came, would you?"

"Of course not. He deserves to go out and celebrate his title win, too. Just make sure he doesn't get too stupid."

"Oh, I think he's learned his lesson."

"I would hope so. Drink a couple for me," Alex laughed to herself.

"I will. Would you mind if I flew in tomorrow?"

"No, not at all." 

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Okay, have fun."

"We will."

Alex hung up the phone once again, happy that John had finally taken her advice and proposed to Payton. She laid back in the bed and turned of the lamp beside her. Although she hadn't had the best night, she was happy that her friends and husband had a reason to go out and celebrate and she couldn't wait until she could be one of them again.

**Thank you's go out to giftiebee, CapriceCC, techwiz, kimberlin, Recco101, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, ChaingGangShort54 and babyxbxgurl for the reviews on Chapter Seventeen! Don't forget to review this chapter too! Also, if you haven't checked out and reviewedchapter three of Pour Me a Drink, make sure you do that, too! Keep it rockin!**


	19. Chapter 19: Bubbles and Rose Petals

Chapter Nineteen: Bubbles and Rose Petals

**October 8, 2007**

"I can't believe Elaine said that to you," Payton said as she and Alex walked through Baby Gap in the mall.

"Me neither, but apparently her only intentions were to try and convince me to let Randy to take Jayda on the road with him," Alex replied as she looked through a pile of miniature hoodies for the twins.

"And that was the only way she could think of to go about it?"

"I guess so, but Randy said he was going to call her and try to clear things up. Lord only knows if he really did or not."

"I'm sure he did, Lex. That man is head over heels for you. You were all he talked about last night. Well, you, Jayda and the twins. He's going to do whatever makes you happy."

Alex smiled to herself. "Yeah, I know. But enough about us. Did you and John have a good night?"

"Hell yeah we did, but I don't think it's something we should talk about here," she said, her cheeks turning a bright crimson.

"So, where's the ring? I noticed you didn't have one on?"

"He hasn't bought one yet. He said that he proposed on impulse; that while he was out there with Randy, he realized that now was the time. And I'm sure I have you to thank for that," Payton said, nudging Alex in the shoulder.

"John knew he loved you and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. I just gave him a reassurance in himself."

**October 12, 2007**

The rest of the week, Alex Payton and Jayda enjoyed their 'all girls week' by shopping for the twins and getting ready for the mural to be painted in the nursery.

"How long ago did you contact this guy?" Payton asked as she laid a drop cloth down on the carpet.

"About a month ago, but we had to find a time when both he and Randy were free. Randy doesn't want some strange guy in our house when he's not here," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"He and John better hurry their asses up there then. This guy said he'd be here by one. "

Then, as if on cue, Payton and Alex heard Jayda let out a squeal downstairs. "Daddy! Uncle John! Jeff!"

"I didn't know Jeff was coming," Alex said as she and Payton walked downstairs.

"Mom! Look at Daddy's spinner belt!" Jayda yelled, running up to Alex and spinning the WWE logon in the middle of the belt.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool, isn't it, sweetie?" she smiled as Randy walked up to her.

"How are my babies?" he asked, placing a kiss on her cheek and a hand on her belly.

"Perfect. But they've been kicking their mama pretty hard lately."

"That's your boy doing dropkicks already," John joked as he slung an arm around Payton's shoulders.

"Hell yeah," Randy laughed. "That's what I'm talking about."

"But you know guys," Jeff interjected, "it could be your daughter."

"I think you're all wrong," Alex told them. "Our children aren't going to be wrestlers. They're going to be something that allows them to be home with their families and not slowly killing themselves."

"Mom," Jayda spoke up from her spot on the sofa where she sat spinning Randy's belt. "Daddy says that I'll grow up to be a Diva just like Trish and Amy and that I'll be women's champion."

Alex turned and glared at Randy and had just opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," she heard Randy mutter as he went to answer the door.

"Pate and I are going to go shopping," John said, beginning to walk out the door.

"I want to go!" Jayda yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"Honey, I don't think that you would have much fun shopping with Uncle John and Payton. They're going to be shopping for grown up things," Alex told her.

"Nonsense," Payton smiled. "Jayda's a young woman. She knows which diamonds look good. Plus, it'll be better for you guys just to concentrate on painting the nursery."

Alex looked at Randy who had been talking to the painter that had just arrived at the house and began to lead him up the stairs to the nursery. "Alright, but Jayda Lynn, you better be good. I don't want to hear any bad reports."

Jayda put on her shoes and left with John and Payton which just left Jeff and Alex downstairs.

"Wow," Jeff said, sitting down. "It seems like there's always something going on around here."

"And it's only going to get worse with two more coming into this house," Alex sighed, sitting in the chair across from him. "But, I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

Hours later, Randy, Alex and Jeff stood looking around the freshly painted nursery. All the walls were covered with pairs of animals; tigers, bears, rabbits, giraffes and monkeys. And there were two names painted on opposite walls; Jace Randall on one and Sadie Nicole on the other. It was absolutely beautiful.

"What do you think, Mr. Artist?" Alex asked, looking at Jeff.

"It's not quite my style, but I'm sure the twins will love it," he smiled. "As for me, I'm beat and I think I'm going to follow in Miss Jayda's footsteps and go to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight, Jeff," Alex told him as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad that John and Payton decided to get a hotel room," he told her.

"Oh really, why's that?"

"Because I have something special planned tonight. Something that will take all of the stress away from you."

"Sounds amazing."

"Oh, it is, Mrs. Orton. But for right now, I want you to stay here for about five minutes."

Alex smiled to herself as Randy walked down the hall. She loved it when he did stuff like this. A few minutes later, he came back in with a blindfold and her silk robe. "Put these on," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She put the blindfold on before slipping out of her clothes and putting on the robe. "Okay, what now?"

"Now, I lead you to my secret romance palace."

"Please tell me you did not just say that," she laughed out loud.

"You better be a little bit quieter or you're going to wake everyone else up and there will be no Randy's secret romance palace."

She shook her head in amusement as he led her to this 'palace' of his. Once they stopped walking, he took the blindfold off of her, allowing her to see the beautiful site in front of her. Their jacuzzi size bathtub was filled with bubbles and rose petals were scattered atop of them. The room was lit by candlelight and Randy had just turned on some relaxing instrumental music.

"I thought you might enjoy a nice relaxing bath."

"No doubt, but what I would enjoy even more is if I had a nice relaxing bath with the love of my life."

"I think I could manage that," Randy said, smiling from behind her and slowly untied her robe from her pregnant belly and let it fall off her shoulders. She turned around and pulled the t-shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt, letting his jeans and boxer briefs slide down his muscular legs.

He ran his tongue along his lips as he watched her climb into the bath, slowly sinking beneath the bubbles before he got in behind her and pulled her against his bare chest. He loved the feeling of her against him. He took in the strawberry scent of her hair as he placed kisses on her neck, all the while, massaging her shoulders lightly.

"That feels good," she moaned, closing her eyes.

"You feel so good. I wish I could have you in my arms twenty four seven."

"I wish I could be in your arms twenty four seven."

"Let's not dwell on what we can't have. Right now, we DO have each other and I'm not letting go until I absolutely have to."

* * *

**Okay, so this is what I call a 'feel good' chapter…kind of a space filler until I fast forward ahead a little bit, but I hope you liked it anyway. If not, just the image of Randy in a bubble bath would make anyone happy. **

**Thanks to Laffy.x.Taffy, CapriceCC, babyxbxgurl, techwiz, gurl42069, kimberlin, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, giftiebee, ChainGangShorty54 and ROMINA88 for reviewing chapter eighteen and I'm sorry it took me a while to get this updated.**


	20. Chapter 20: Perfectly Fine

Chapter Twenty: Perfectly Fine

Alex woke the next morning relaxed and refreshed. She looked next to her and saw that Randy was still sleeping peacefully. She knew he had to be exhausted from the busy week he had had, but, somehow, he had still managed to make sure that he had enough energy to do something special for her.

She smiled and got out of bed before sneaking downstairs to the kitchen. As she opened the refrigerator door to begin cooking breakfast, the phone rang. She hurried to it and quickly answered so as not to wake anyone else up.

"Hello?"

"Alex, it's Elaine."

"Randy's still asleep. I'll have him call you when he wakes up."

"Actually, I was calling to talk to you."

Alex let out a deep sigh. Randy hadn't ever said whether or not he had talked to his mother, but now it was pretty obvious that he had.

"Randy called me the other night," Elaine continued, "and told me how hurt you were because of what I said and I'm truly, truly, sorry. I never meant to say that nor do I really believe it. Please forgive me."

Alex glanced out the window and noticed that it was raining. She and her mom used to love the sound of rain. The way it softly pattered against the windows was enough to lull Alex into a peaceful slumber. She missed her mom so much and even though she tended to get on Alex's nerves quite often, Elaine was the closest thing she had to a mother after Sheri died.

"It's okay, Elaine. I totally overreacted. My hormones are just running wild and I tend to blow things out of proportion."

"I think we both could've done things differently, sweetie."

Alex and Elaine talked for a while before Alex decided she really should be making breakfast. She had just begun to fix the eggs when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, babe," she greeted, not even bothering to turn around. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept okay, but I think you should really consider getting new mattresses for the guest rooms," she heard that Southern drawl say.

She quickly turned around to see a shirtless Jeff Hardy standing behind her. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I thought you were Randy."

"It's alright…babe," he smiled as she playfully punched him in the arm. "So what are we having?"

"A little bit of everything."

"Awesome. Can I help?"

"If you really want to."

"Hell yeah I do. I'm gonna make Jeff Hardy's famous homemade waffles."

Alex smiled at the North Carolina native. She had a feeling that this was going to be a blast.

* * *

He loved her laugh. It was like music played personally by God. But this laugh, the one that he was hearing right then, in the wonderful dream he was having, was his favorite. It was the one that signaled that she as really having fun. Then Randy opened his eyes and realized that it wasn't a dream, it was his wonderful reality.

He got out of bed and threw on a shirt before making his way downstairs to find out what exactly was causing his wife's boisterous laughter. As he reached the kitchen, not only did he hear Alex's laughter, but he also heard Jeff's low chuckling. He stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene before him.

Both Alex and Jeff's hair were almost pure white from what Randy presumed was flour. Jeff had his shirt off and on the belly of Alex's black tank top were two smiley faces drawn in flour.

"Hey, Orton," Jeff greeted, finally spotting Randy. "Wanna help make breakfast?"

"Nah, looks like you two are doing a great job of it on your own," he replied and sat down at the table.

Randy chatted with Alex and Jeff as the continued, or rather finally began to make breakfast. Soon after Randy had come downstairs, Jayda had done so also, accompanied by her dad's coveted spinner belt that she had only let leave her side when she had gone shopping with John and Payton. And speak of the devil…

"The Champ is here!" John yelled as he entered the Orton household.

"Yeah, he is, but he's in the kitchen!" Randy yelled back to him as the newly engaged couple walked into said kitchen. "You know Cena, I always find it ironic that you show up when food's about to be put on the table."

"Are you kidding? Hardy's waffles can be smelled a mile away."

"Yeah, well, your hotel's about five miles away, so what are you doing here?"

"Randy," Alex finally intervened. "Give it a rest. There's more than enough food for John and Payton to join us. Jeff and I have fixed a buffet more or less."

"And it looks like you ended up wearing most of it," Payton smiled.

"Look, Uncle John," Jayda said, running over to Alex and pointing to her belly. "Sadie and Jace are smiling at you."

The group enjoyed a good laugh before sitting down to eat a wonderful breakfast.

Alex sat back and took in the scene around her. Randy, John and Payton were busy in a conversation about wrestling with Payton looking bored to tears. Alex shot her a sympathetic smile then looked next to her. Jeff was goofing off with Jayda, sticking straws up his nose and acting like a walrus as the little girl burst into laughter.

This was her family. She had grown to love them with all her heart and had no clue as to what she would do without any of them. Especially the man who was the father of her unborn twins. If he hadn't been sent into her clinic for that paternity test, she didn't know where'd she be now. Probably alone and still working her ass off.

She smiled to herself as she felt one of the babies kick, probably due to Randy's booming laugh echoing off the walls at some rib John had pulled on Shawn Michaels the past week on the road.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, interrupting her little daydream. "You're really quiet."

"I'm fine, Jeff," she said continuing to smile. "As a matter of fact, I'm perfect."

* * *

**November 19, 2007**

Randy walked back into his locker room after RAW had gone off the air. Chris Jericho had just made his return after a two year absence and the fans had absolutely loved it.

As he collapsed on the couch and pulled out his cell phone to call Alex, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he hollered and the man of the night, Y2J, walked in. "Great job out there. It's amazing how you can be away for so long but still get that kind of reaction out of the crowd."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't hurt that my return was the worst kept secret in wrestling history," he laughed as he sat in a folding chair across from Randy. "But, that's not what I came here to talk to you about. I heard you're expecting twins soon."

Randy smiled at Chris and nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"I don't know if you know this, but this past summer my wife Jessica and I had twin girls, Cheyenne and Sierra."

"No, I didn't know that. Congratulations. I bet Ash was excited."

"He was, although he was kind of hoping for a little brother."

"I bet. You know, Chris, I never realized how alike we really are. At least how similar our family lives are."

"Yeah, I did realize that and that's what caused this little visit. My wife is a very, strong and intelligent woman and from what I hear from the other guys back here, so is yours. But don't let that fool you, Randy."

"What are you talking about?" Randy questioned.

"Your wife…" he trailed off, looking at Randy for a name.

"Alex."

"Alex may be a very strong woman right now and make it seem like she can handle just about anything and everything that's thrown at her. But when those newborn twins get here and you leave to come back on the road and she's left with them and your daughter, she's going to need as much support as you can give her."

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm on the road all of the time?"

"Leave your cell phone on. Get used to calls at three in morning about how she finally gets one baby to stop crying and then the other one starts and then the first one starts up again."

Randy looked at Chris skeptically. "I think Alex will be fine. Plus if she needs anything, my mom and dad will be there."

"But she'll need YOU, Randy. Not your mom. Not your dad. Although, I'm not sure "Cowboy" Bob Orton would be much help to her, anyway. My point is, Randy, don't take anything for granted."

Randy nodded as Chris got up and left. He stared down at the cell phone that he had kept in his hand. He liked Jericho, but Chris knew nothing about Alex. He didn't know what she had gone through and how much she had overcome. Alex would be perfectly fine. He was sure of it.

* * *

**So, I'm trying to make up for the two weeks that I didn't update at all and update twice within three days! How great is that? But on the bad side of this, I'm on Spring Break (Yay!) but I also have a five page paper to write (Boo!) so I'm not sure how much I'll be updating this week. School comes first, so we'll just have to see what goes down. Anyway, this is kind of a crucial chapter, especially the part with Chris J. **

**And I want to dedicate this chapter to giftiebee even though she won't get to read it until Sunday night. You were the one that said inspiration will hit hard one day and today was that day :)**** Thanks!**

**Thanks to giftiebee, techwiz, kimberlin, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, babyxbxgurl and Recco101 for reviewing Chapter Nineteen and don't forget to review this chapter also! Have a great weekend everybody!**


	21. Chapter 21: Happy New Year

Chapter Twenty One: Happy New Year

**New Year's Eve 2007**

**Week 35 of pregnancy**

Alex smiled as she looked around her living room filled with wrestlers. It was New Year's Eve and everyone had something to celebrate whether it was the coming of 2008 or the upcoming birth of her and Randy's twins. Earlier in the day, she had had her baby shower. Granted, it was a little late in her pregnancy, but it was the only time everyone could get together. The guys were out at the gym while the girls stayed home and cooed over onesies and baby blankets. 

She was brought from her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back against her husband's chest once she felt his chin on her shoulder.

"You having fun?" Randy asked, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am. It's good to have everyone here. I can't remember the last time all of us were together."

"Yeah, it's been awhile. We've all been so busy lately. Just about everyone is in some sort of title picture."

Alex nodded her head in agreement. Adam and Dave were busy on Smackdown battling with Taker. Randy and John were going at it on RAW and Jeff seemed to be getting the biggest push of his career. But, it wasn't about that. At least then not right then. They weren't WWE Superstars. They weren't The Rated R Superstar, The Animal, The Legend Killer, The Rainbow Haired Warrior and whatever the hell John was these days. They were just the guys that Alex had learned to love.

"Let's not talk about that tonight," Alex told him as she turned in his arms to face him. "I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good," he said and kissed the top of her head before walking over to John and Dave.

Alex went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, but as soon as she turned to walk back into the living room, a sharp pain riveted through her stomach. She had done her best to try and ignore these pains all day long, but it was beginning to become unbearable. The twins weren't supposed to come yet. They were five weeks early. 

"You okay, Lex?"

She looked up to see that Adam had walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm fine. One of the babies is kicking. No big deal."

"Are you sure? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

When Alex didn't answer him, Adam became truly concerned. "You're going into labor aren't you?"

She nodded weakly before letting out the breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding as the pain subsided.

He walked over to her and helped her to the table. "Just sit here and try to relax. I'll go get Randy."

"No," she said, grabbing his arm. "Don't. He's having a good time. Please."

"Alex, I have to tell him or you're going to have the twins here in the house. Do you want that?"

"No, but, please. Just hold off for a little bit, okay? I won't let it get out of control."

"I don't think that's for you to decide."

* * *

Randy and Dave sat on the couch, watching Jeff and John duke it out on _Smackdown vs. Raw 2008_ and laughing as John got pinned by the younger Hardy brother. 

"This is bullshit, Hardy! I swear you know how to cheat at this game!" John slurred. 

"Maybe it's because you're drunk off your ass, Cena. Or maybe, I'm just better than you," Jeff replied, handing over the controller to Randy. 

"Hey, Randy, do you know where Alex is?" Trish asked him as she, Amy and Payton looked through bridal magazines. "I haven't seen her for a while and Pate needs some more input on these dresses."

"I think she's in the kitchen talking to Adam," he replied as he scrolled through the different matches on the game.

"Okay," Trish said and got up and headed to the kitchen but stopped once she heard Adam's worried voice.

"You have to tell him now, Lexie. I'm not going to take the chance of him finding out the hard way."

"But he's enjoying himself out there, Adam. I'm not going to ruin that."

"Alex, listen to me. He'll be enjoying himself WAY more if you told him that you're in labor and you need to go to the hospital than if you didn't and you had them here on the kitchen floor."

Trish's hand immediately flew to her mouth in an attempt to hide her loud gasp, but it was too late. Adam and Alex's attentions were on her. Trish figured there was no use in trying to hide what she had overheard and came the rest of the way into the kitchen. "You're in labor? Honey, you have got to tell Randy. Adam's right."

Alex winced as another contraction was sent through her body. Only this time it was worse…much worse. "Go get Randy. My water just broke."

* * *

"Trish and Adam have been in there awhile with Alex," Dave said to Randy as the guys had finally given up on playing video games and turned on _New Year's Rockin' Eve._

"I'm sure everything's fine, big man," Randy replied, getting up to get a beer. "You want something to drink?"

"A beer's fine."

Randy nodded and began to walk into the kitchen when Trish came barreling into him like a bat out of hell. "Whoa, Stratus, where's the fire?"

"Randy, we got to get Alex to the hospital. She's having the twins!"

"What? They aren't due for another month or so."

"Her water just broke. We need to go!"

"Shit," Randy said, before running to Alex's side. Adam was kneeling down in front of her, trying to keep her calm. "Come on, baby," he whispered frantically to her while helping her out of the chair. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"They started earlier today at the baby shower, around eleven or so."

Randy glanced down at his watch. It was already ten at night. "You've been having contractions for eleven hours? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"What the hell's the matter with you, Alex?" he asked her as she glared at him. "I mean, you should've told me. How far apart are they?"

"I don't know. I don't have a damn watch," she snapped. By this time everyone had gathered around the kitchen. "Just get me to the fucking hospital."

"Okay, we're going,"

"Adam, I want you to ride with me and hold my hand while Randy drives," Alex said to her friend. "And Dave you drive the other car. No matter how much, he begs, DO NOT let John drive. He's too drunk and Amy will you ride with me too?"

"Of course I will, babe," Amy smiled as she grabbed Alex's purse and they headed out the door to Randy's Escalade. 

"Thanks and Jeff, could you call Elaine and Bob and tell them to get to the hospital and to bring Jayda? She's staying with them."

"Alex, honey, you gotta stop worrying about everything else. Let's go," Randy said, trying to usher her into the car.

* * *

Dave, John, Jeff, Adam, Payton, Trish and Amy all sat in the waiting room right outside the delivery room. Jayda was sleeping across the lap of Jeff and Bob and Elaine were down in the cafeteria getting coffee for everyone. 

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Trish asked her husband as she nervously bounced her leg up and down. "They've been in there for a long time."

"I'm sure everything's fine, Trisha. She's giving birth to twins. It's going to take a little bit," Dave replied, running a hand up and down her back. 

Payton looked up at the clock. It was exactly midnight and it was officially 2008. She couldn't believe that they were all spending New Year's in the hospital, but she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. She glanced over at John, who had sobered up a bit, and saw that he held his dog tags that he always wore in his hands and was staring off into space. She smiled and reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, causing him to lift her hand up and kiss it. 

Amy sat on a loveseat, leaning up against Adam's shoulder. "I was talking to Alex today and she said that once the twins are here, she's gonna give them and Jayda godparents."

"Really?" he questioned. "Are we being considered?"

"She said her and Randy want us to be Jayda's godparents since we were there for her from the beginning."

"That's great," Adam said, smiling his million watt smile. "I can't wait until we have our own kids."

Amy smiled back up at him. "Me either."

Jeff stared straight ahead, all the while his fingers playing gently in Jayda's dark brown locks. He had heard that the others were all going to be godparents to Alex and Randy's children and, honestly, it didn't bother him at all. He knew that they had been there for Alex and Randy a lot longer than he had. He was perfectly fine just being the crazy and outrageous 'uncle' to the kids. 

"Have you heard anything yet?" Elaine asked, interrupting everyone's thoughts as she and Bob walked back into the waiting room with the coffee.

She had no sooner asked that when Dr. Anderson walked into the waiting room. "Mom and babies are doing fine. Not so sure about Dad though," he laughed. 

"When will we be able to see them?" Bob asked him. 

"We will let you know. We just want to give Randy and Alex some one on one time with the twins first."

* * *

Randy couldn't believe it. He was holding his baby boy in his arms. Jace Randall Orton was finally here. 

"He looks just like you," Alex said, weakly as she held their daughter, Sadie Nicole. 

"Yeah, and my worst fear has become a reality. Sadie is a mirror image of you," he smiled, rocking Jace back and forth. "I think we should home school her and not let her have any contact with any boys."

Alex just shook her head at him, barely able to keep her eyes open. 

"Do you want me to take her?" Randy asked, noticing his wife's fatigue. 

"Are you sure you can handle two at once?"

"I'm going to have to learn somehow aren't I?"

"Okay, come here," she said, motioning her head for him to come near her. "Now, make sure Jace's head is supported along the bend in your arm and that's how I'm going to put Sadie in your other one."

She carefully passed their daughter over to him and noticed that his face immediately contorted in concentration. She smiled to herself as she felt her eyelids start to close. Just as she was about to drift off to dreamland, she heard the door open and noticed that the waiting room had emptied into her room.

"Mommy!" Jayda yelled, running to the bed and climbing on it. "Did the babies come out?" she asked pointing to her stomach. 

Alex nodded slightly. "Your daddy has them."

She turned to Randy and began to coo over her new baby brother and sister as did everyone else or she thought.

"You look horrible."

Alex looked beside her at the North Carolina native. "Thanks, Jeff."

"At least not everyone is falling all over you and everything."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just beat all to hell. All I want to do is go to sleep."

"I don't blame you. You've had an eventful day."

"I did," she agreed as she watched Payton take Sadie and Trish take Jace from Randy's arms and he walked over to her. 

He leaned down to her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips before brushing a piece of hair from her face. "Happy New Year, baby."

* * *

**So they are finally here! And personally, I'm glad that they are. I know I skipped ahead quite a bit from the last chapter, but I needed to get this moving. I hope you guys all loved this chapter because I loved writing it. Alex and Randy have to be my favorite couple EVER! So, now that I've done my job, please , do yours and review! **

**Thank you's go out to Laffy.x.Taffy, kimberlin, techwiz, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, giftiebee, babyxbxgurl and Inday for reviewing chapter twenty!**

**Also, I got a poll up on my profile for Pour Me a Drink. It's down to Jeff Hardy and the Rock for the manager of the new club and I would really like to know what you all think. So check that out, too. **

**Take care and keep it rockin'!**


	22. Chapter 22: My Wish

Chapter Twenty-Two: My Wish

Randy stood in the nursery of the hospital, smiling down at his sleeping newborn twins. Despite being five weeks early, they were completely healthy; something that he would be eternally grateful for.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

He turned to see his wife, standing in the doorway, hair pulled messily back into a ponytail and still in her hospital gown.

"They are, but you're supposed to be in bed, getting some rest."

"There's no way they could keep me away from my babies," she smiled weakly as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Randy leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Any word on when we get to take them home?"

"I talked to the doctor and he says he wants to keep them overnight, just in case. But, personally, I think they'd be ready to go home tonight."

"What about you? When do you get outta here?"

"Tomorrow morning."

He nodded. "I'll just have Jayda stay at mom and dad's tonight."

Alex looked up at him and shook her head. "I think you need to take her home and spend some one on one time with her. There won't be much time for that once we bring Sadie and Jace home."

"But, I was going to stay here with you."

"Honey, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. Plus Jeff said he'd stay here and keep me company."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I do. But you don't have anything to worry about. My heart belongs to you."

"I have no doubt about that."

* * *

Later that New Year's Day, after Randy had taken Jayda home and everyone else had left the hospital, Alex sat in her hospital bed, nursing Jace when Jeff walked in.

"Whoa," he said and quickly turned around. "I'm sorry. I should've knocked."

Alex chuckled to herself as she covered up. "It's okay. He's done now."

He slowly turned back around and let out an inner sigh of relief when he saw Alex gently cooing to her son. Jeff sat down in the chair that was beside her bed and looked down at the baby.

"He looks exactly like Randy."

"I know," Alex smiled. "Knowing my luck, his attitude will be just like Randy's, too."

"Especially if Randy has anything to do with it."

Alex nodded before motioning for Jeff to take Jace. Jeff carefully took the baby from her as she got up and walked over to the basinet on the other side of the room and picked up her daughter.

"So, who's older?" Jeff asked as he looked at Jace's tiny hand in his.

"He is, by about three and a half minutes."

"Wow," he said before being silent for a few minutes. "Can I ask you a something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you sure? Because it's probably going to sound ridiculously stupid."

"You've already brought it up, Jeff. You've piqued my interest. What do you want to ask me?"

"You know how in the movies when the show women having babies, they're always yelling shit like, "You did this to me" and "It's all your fault"? Is it really like that?"

She smiled at the North Carolina native. "To a certain extent. I think it all depends on the woman. Personally, I told Randy that the next time he tries to have sex with me I'm going to, and I quote 'rip his mother fucking dick off and shove it down his fucking throat.'"

Jeff just sat, mouth agape before finally speaking. "Remind me never to get you pregnant," he said without fully thinking it through.

Alex raised her eyebrows then looked down at her daughter as an uncomfortable silence fell over them. The only thing that came to her mind was the moment that she was in his locker room the day that she and Jayda had gone on the road with Randy. The day that Jeff had told her that she was having twins, the day that he sent those chills up and down her spine.

Then, out of nowhere, Jeff stood up and handed Jace to her. "I'll be right back. I have to get something from my car."

Alex just nodded slowly, taking Jace off his hands before he walked out the door. She curled her legs underneath her and placed the twins on the bed in front of her and a few surprisingly short minutes later, Jeff walked back in with his guitar in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he sat back in his chair.

"I thought that maybe we could make beautiful music together. What do you want to sing?"

Alex laughed at him. "Are you serious? You can't play the guitar in a hospital."

"Really? I've done it before. Now what song do you want to sing?"

"I doubt you'll know the song I'm thinking of."

"Try me."

Alex looked from him, down to Jace and Sadie. "You know how you always hear of pregnant women having cravings for weird foods? Well, instead of weird food, my craving was country music. And, I think the song that fits this moment and all of the moments ahead is the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts."

Jeff gave her a half smile as he began to play the opening to the song. Alex returned the smile and played through the lyrics in her head.

"You ready?" Jeff asked.

She nodded before looking down at her babies.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads where you want to go_

_And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

Jeff and Alex made eye contact as they came upon the chorus, and to her surprise, he joined in.

_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same thing too_

_Yeah, this is, my wish_

As they were beginning the second verse, Alex looked up at the door to see a nurse poke her head in.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop," the nurse said.

Alex shot Jeff an 'I told you so' look before turning back to the nurse. "Sorry, we were just singing our…my babies to sleep. We'll stop."

Even though he pretended that he hadn't heard Alex's little sentence mishap, Jeff had heard it loud and clear. And for reasons Jeff couldn't even begin to fathom, he seemed a little disappointed that she had corrected herself.

Randy sat on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. It was nearly midnight and he still couldn't bring himself to go to bed even after being up the whole night before. He wished he was the one sitting next to Alex's bedside at the hospital. Not Jeff. Why Jeff? Why did he volunteer to stay with her? Randy just didn't get it.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial the hospital's number, but thought against it. However, as soon as he snapped it shut, it began buzzing and the number he was just about to call appeared on the screen.

He smiled as he flipped it back open. "How is it that you always seem to read my mind?"

"Just a talent, I guess," Alex giggled into the phone. "I wasn't for sure if you'd be up."

"You know I can't sleep well without you. And now that you're in the hospital and I'm not there with you makes me unable to sleep at all."

"I'm sorry, baby. What can I do to make it all better?"

"Kick Hardy out and send him over here to stay with Jayda so I can come stay with you."

"Randy, it's midnight. You should just head to bed and I promise you can come get me at sunrise tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm so tired of being in this hospital bed. I'm not allowed to do anything."

"Well, I hope you don't think it's going to get better when you get home because you're going to be doing the exact same thing here: nothing."

"Now, you're really not going to do that, are you?"

"You bet your sexy little ass I am," Randy smiled to himself. "So how was the rest of your day?"

"Boring, except for the nurse coming in and yelling at me and Jeff for singing."

"You and Jeff were singing?"

"Yeah, he brought his guitar up from his rental and we began to sing Rascal Flatts. We were just about ready to start the second verse of "My Wish" when that bitch of a nurse came in and stopped us."

"How come you'll sing with Jeff and not with me?"

"Because Jeff has musical talent and isn't tone deaf like you are."

"I'm not tone deaf."

"Do I sense a little bit of jealousy?"

Randy was taken a little aback by her question. "No. I was just defending myself. I am entitled to that."

"Okay," she yawned into the phone.

"You sound tired. Why don't we get off of here and I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good. Get some sleep, baby."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Randy sighed as he hung up the phone and set it on the coffee table in front of him before managing to drag himself up the stairs and slipping underneath the cold sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

**SURPRISE!!** **Yes, I know that on my profile and my last update for Unusually Unusual, I said I was taking just a small little vacation but I figured that everyone needs a day off from schoolwork, right? So this is my gift to not only myself but to you as well. **

**Thanks to giftiebee, Laffy.x.Taffy, babyxbxgurl, Inday, techwiz, kimberlin, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena-102100, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Recco101, CapriceCC and alana2awesome for reviewing chapter twenty-one. I know it seems like ages ago, but please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23: Home at Last

Chapter Twenty-Three: Home at Last

Randy woke the next morning earlier than he had, of his own volition since…well, he couldn't remember when. As he got out of bed, he glanced at the clock. It was only a quarter after seven. He sighed and jumped in the shower and by the time he got out, Jayda was in his room, already dressed and laying on his bed, watching TV.

"Hey, munchkin. You ready to go get mom and the twins?" he asked, suddenly glad that he had decided to take his clothes into the bathroom with him instead of just walking back in his room naked.

"Yes," she answered excitedly. "I can't wait to dress Sadie up in all my doll clothes."

Randy smiled slightly as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Listen, munchkin. When Sadie and Jace come home, they're not going to be able to play like you want them to. It'll be quite awhile before they'll be able to play."

"That's not fun," she said, her emerald eyes darkening in disappointment.

Randy chuckled at his eldest daughter. "They'll be fun. Just not in the way you expect them to be."

"If you say so, Daddy."

"I do say. You know what else I say? I say we go by Starbucks and get your mom a nice, big mocha latte. What do you think?"

"I think she'll like that very much."

At around eight-thirty, Randy and Jayda arrived at the hospital and walked into Alex's room to see that she was sleeping soundly and next to her, in the chair, sat Jeff, gently strumming the strings on his guitar.

"Hey, Hardy," Randy greeted as she set the cup of coffee that he had gotten Alex on the bedside table. "She sleep okay last night?"

"Like a rock," he replied as Jayda ran over to him and he sat her on his lap behind the guitar. "I'm going to teach you how to play guitar someday, Miss Jayda."

"Can he, Daddy?" Jayda asked, looking up at Randy.

"Sure. Someday," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife. He brushed a piece of her auburn hair out of her face before lifting up the cup of coffee and placing it just underneath her nose.

Before long, Alex began to stir from her sleep. "Is that Starbucks?" she asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Of course it is. I know it's your favorite," Randy smiled and gave the cup to her. "You ready to bust out of here?"

"More than you know," she told him as she relished the first sip of coffee that she had had in months. "And I'm almost a hundred percent certain that Sadie and Jace are ready to see their room. "

"I'll go get the nurse," Randy nodded and kissed her forehead.

About a half an hour later, Alex and the twins were checked out and were headed home. Jeff had decided to stay at a hotel, even after Alex had insisted that he stay with them. But he had told her that it was the babies' first night home and they needed to spend it together, just the family.

The ride back home was filled with a quiet excitement. Jayda spent most of the time leaning over the seat in front of her, staring at her new brother and sister. And Randy spent an equal amount of time looking back at her and telling her to sit down.

"Jayda, will you please listen to your father?" Alex asked her, tiredly. "I promise you as soon as we get home you'll be able to hold either Sadie or Jace."

They pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and as Alex and Jayda walked in the house, hand in hand, Randy grabbed both of the car seats with the sleeping twins in them. Once inside, he set the seats carefully on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch next to his wife. He pulled her in close and placed a kiss on the side of her head before Jayda interrupted them.

"Can I hold one of them now?" she questioned, pulling the blankets back from the twins to sneak a peek at her new siblings.

"Sure, munchkin. Who do you want to hold?" Randy asked as he leaned up to the coffee table.

"Umm…" she said, tapping her chin as if in deep thought. "Sadie."

Randy nodded and pulled the blanket from his youngest daughter's carrier before gently removing her. "Sit down, Jayda. You're going to have to be very careful. They're not like your baby dolls."

"I know that, Daddy. I'm not stupid," Jayda said, rolling her eyes as she sat down and held out her arms for her baby sister.

Randy laughed at his daughter's attitude and realized how much like him she really was. He carefully handed Sadie to her, his arms lingering a little bit longer to make sure that she was secure in Jayda's before letting go and leaning back on the couch. He turned to his wife and noticed that she had fallen asleep. "I'm going to take your mama upstairs. You going to be okay down here by yourself for a minute?" he asked as he looked back at Jayda who nodded in response. He carefully picked Alex up and carried her to their bedroom.

As he laid her down in the bed, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You are the most amazing woman that I've met," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "You have given me a beautiful new baby girl who looks just as beautiful as her mother and a son who will undoubtedly have his father's good looks and charm," he chuckled slightly. "But above all, you've given me my life back. Three and a half years ago, you came into my life at its lowest point. I had just found out that I had a daughter, one that I didn't want to be responsible for. You showed me what love really is and when I took those wedding vows, I knew that love was standing right in front of me and that it's in my arms whenever I hug Jayda and whenever I hold our babies in my arms. You and our children are my everything and it's all because of you that I have that." Randy gave her one last kiss before pulling the blankets over her and leaving the room.

**Later that night**

Randy sighed as he collapsed on the couch. He had just gotten the twins and Jayda settled into bed and he was exhausted from the lack of sleep the last couple of nights and the events of last couple of days. He ran his hands over his face before feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders. He knew the touch as the fingertips ran up his neck and through his short hair.

"I'm so tired," Randy said, closing his eyes. "I can't even begin to imagine how you feel."

"I'm beat, too, but I know it's all because of two great things," Alex whispered to him before kissing his cheek.

Randy smiled to himself before getting up off of the couch. He walked to the back of it and stood in front of his wife, taking her hands in his. "I have something that I want to show you."

"Honey, I just had twins yesterday. There's no way that we're going to be able to do anything like that, even I was in the mood for it."

He furrowed his brows at his wife in confusion before he finally figured out what she meant and started laughing. "No, babe, that's not what I was talking about. It's a surprise for you."

Alex's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as Randy led her downstairs to their basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to her. "Close your eyes, baby."

She had no clue what Randy was up to but she felt a warmness inside of her at the thought that he would go through the trouble of conjuring up a surprise for her.

He opened the door to the dimmed room and smiled to himself. He moved his wife in front of him and placed his arms around her midsection and his chin on her shoulder. "I want you to open your eyes now."

She did so and her hands immediately went to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she saw. In the middle of the room, with the light reflecting off of the black glossy wood of the 1892 Bosendorfer baby grand piano. Alex had spotted it a couple weeks back while they were out shopping for Christmas and had mentioned something to Randy about it. She had thought that he was more concerned with 72 inch plasma screen television than her as she went on and on about it, but apparently he had been subconsciously listening to every word she was saying.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she walked over to the piano and ran her hand along the smooth surface. But then realization hit. She marched right back over to her husband and smacked him right upside his head.

"What was that for?" he asked, his mouth open in shock and his hand now rubbing the burning spot on the side of his head.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Did you even look at the price tag on this thing?"

"Umm…yeah, what's your point?"

"This piano was marked at 30,000 dollars! You are absolutely insane for buying it!"

"But I knew how much you loved it, baby. You said yourself that it was a classic and you would give anything for it."

"Yeah, until I looked at the price and then I clearly remember saying, not thirty grand. I mean, do you not even use your head? We just brought home twins, Randy! TWO babies! And here you are going out and buying a goddamn piano! Did your mother drop you on your head when you were…"

She was cut off by a searing kiss from Randy. He entangled his fingers in her hair as he let his tongue roam her mouth. Once he was sure that his wife's attention had been diverted, he pulled away. "Will you just accept the damn piano?"

Alex smiled up at her husband's crystal blue eyes. "I never had a second thought."

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in like over a month. I just had a major case of writer's block on this for some reason so I'm sorry for that, but hopefully this is enough to tide everyone over until I decide what exactly I'm going to do with this next. **

**Thanks to Laffy.x.Taffy, techwiz, giftiebee, kimberlin, CapriceCC, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Inday, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, alana2awesome, babyxbxgurl, AshMattXoXo and Recco101 for reviewing chapter twenty-two. **

**Also, if you're looking for some great stories to read, check out the C2 that is under my and giftiebee's joint profile (Peaceful Havoc) called Make My Day. It's a collection of great stories that, you guessed it, have made our day!**


	24. Chapter 24: 72 Hours Later

Chapter Twenty-Four: 72 Hours Later

It was amazing how smoothly her fingers seemed to glide across the keys. It was as if she hadn't those two and a half years or so in between the last time she played and now. She was grateful that she was able to play the piano again. Sure, Alex wanted to kick Randy's ass for spending the price of a new car on the antique, but now she figured he would just have to work a little harder once he went back to work from the three weeks that Vince had allowed him to be off to spend with their family.

After finishing the song that she had written so many years before, Alex stood up from the piano bench and walked upstairs to the nursery to see both Sadie and Jace soundly sleeping. She smiled to herself as she made her way down the hall to her and Randy's bedroom where she saw her husband dozing off with the baby monitor clutched firmly in his hand. She gently sat down the bed beside him.

"Randy, honey," she said, touching his shoulder lightly, but he didn't budge. "Randy," she said a bit louder, causing him to jump up and look around.

"What? Are the twins fussing? I'll get them. You just stay here," he told her, getting up out of bed.

She grabbed his arm and smiled up at him. He had been so sweet the three days that she and the twins had been home. He insisted that she needed to rest and he could take care of everything. Well, except for the stuff he wasn't really equipped to do. But to be honesty, Alex was going stir crazy. She hated being babied and it was her turn to start taking care of things. "Randy, the twins are fine. They're sleeping. Something you need to do," she said and took the baby monitor from his hand. "Get some rest. I'll be on twin duty tonight, okay?"

Randy let out a deep sigh and sat down on the bed. "You really need to rest, too."

"I've been resting for the past four days, honey. Now, it's your turn," she told him, kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep. I love you."

She left the room and closed the door behind her, not giving her husband a chance to argue. She ventured downstairs to the living room and turned on a rerun of _Sex in the City_. As soon as she had sat down, however, the house phone began to ring. She glanced at the clock on the wall as she picked up the phone. It was eleven-thirty. Who would be calling this late?

"Hello?" she answered, turning down the volume on the television.

"Hey, Alex. It's Jeff. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, you didn't, but Randy's asleep. I can have him call you in the morning if you want me to."

"Nah, I was just calling to see how everything was going."

"Everything's going pretty good around here. Randy's trying to be Super Dad and take care of the twins and Jayda. He won't let me do anything."

"That's the way it should be. You just gave birth to twins three days ago. You're supposed to be recuperating," Jeff told her.

Alex scrunched up her nose in disapproval. "Ugh, not you too."

"Honey, any gentleman would act the same way."

Alex and Jeff talked for awhile longer and before long, she was practically hyperventilating from laughing so hard with him.

"You better quiet down or you're going to wake the twins up," Jeff told her, chuckling as well.

"Or worse, Randy," she smiled, finally able to catch her breath. "Hey, listen, John and Payton are stopping by tomorrow since RAW is in Kansas City. Would you like to come by, too?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Alright. Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Jeff."

Alex hung up the phone and turned off the TV before looking at the clock. She had been on the phone with Jeff for a little over three hours and could feel herself becoming even closer to the high-flying enigma.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

"Alex, baby, wake up," Randy said, kneeling beside the bed as his wife stirred from her sleep. "John and Payton are here."

"Where's Jeff?" she yawned.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, I talked to him last night and invited him over. He said he'd come."

"He's not here yet, but Payton says she really needs to talk to you about the wedding. So, hurry up and get dressed and come downstairs," he smiled and kissed her nose before leaving the room.

Alex groaned and climbed out of bed and walked to her closet. As she stood in the walk-in closet, she caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror.

"God, I look horrible…and fat," she thought out loud. She couldn't even stand to look at herself and turned away. She began perusing through her clothes; the clothes that would've fit her pre-pregnancy body and she felt sick to her stomach. She knew she could no longer fit into her size six jeans from H & M and that she probably never would again. She frowned to herself and pulled a pair of track pants and one of Randy's hoodies from their respective hangers. Alex put the clothes on and threw her unbrushed hair into a messy ponytail before walking downstairs to join Randy, Payton and John.

As soon as she reached the living room, she was met with a hug from Payton who was also holding Sadie. "How're you doing, girly?"

Alex just gave her a small smile as she headed toward her husband, who held their son, and John.

"Nice to see that you got all dolled up for us, Lex," John teased as Alex flipped him off.

"What's wrong, babe?" Randy asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she snapped, slightly. "Where's Jayda?"

"Mom came by and picked her up. She's going to spend the weekend over there."

"We never talked about that."

Randy glanced at John who just shrugged his shoulders. Neither one had any clue as to what had gotten into the new mother. "Umm…I just thought that maybe we could use a weekend to ourselves. Just me, you and the twins."

"Yet, I see other people here," Randy," she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen with Payton following. Alex grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the table without saying a word to her friend.

Payton silently sat next to Alex, with Sadie in her arms as Alex finally spoke. 'I'm sorry, Pate. I didn't mean any of that. I'm just not in a very good mood today."

"I can tell. What's going on? Did something happen?" she asked, gently rocking the infant in her arms.

"Yes…no, not really. It's just…I saw myself in the mirror and…I guess I just didn't like what I saw."

"Sweetie, you just had twins. You just can't expect your body to go immediately go back to the shape it was in before."

"I know that but…what if I never go back to the way I was before and…"

"And Randy doesn't find you attractive anymore?" Payton interrupted as Alex nodded. "Let me tell you something, Lex. That man in there loves you death. He doesn't care how you look on the outside. What matters to him is what's on the inside. You're the mother of his children, for Christ's sake. He's not going to love you any less because you've gained a few pounds by having his children!"

Alex was about to say something else, but was stopped by a new voice in the room. "Payton is exactly right. You don't have anything to worry about with Randy." Both women looked up to see Jeff Hardy standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Well, maybe you can talk some real sense into her, Jeff," Payton said and left the room.

He walked over to the recently vacated spot and looked at Alex who was fiddling with the wrapper on her bottle of water. "I don't know why I'm thinking this way, Jeff. I know Randy loves me and he wouldn't leave me just because I'm fat."

"You're not fat, Alex. You just have a post-pregnancy figure. That happens to everyone."

"But when Stephanie had Aurora she slimmed back down in like a week. She didn't even look like she just a kid. I'm married to Randy fuckin' Orton! He can't have a wife that looks like a fucking beached whale! Maybe I should just see how much liposuction costs."

"Stop it," Jeff told her, taking the bottle of water away that she had been so adamantly concentrated on. "One, Stephanie did look like she had just had a baby. And once again we're back to the subject that you had TWINS! Two, if Randy doesn't care that you've gained a little bit of wait from having kids, then that's all that matters, and it shouldn't make you feel any less special. He loves you, Alex and he's not going to give that up. As for the liposuction; forget about it. It's way too much money for such a trivial thing. Just eat right and work out some. You'll be back to the size you want to be in no time. Stop being so down on yourself. That's the last thing you need to be worrying about with having to take care of three kids. Four, if you count Randy," he joked, causing a smile to cross Alex's face.

"Thanks, Jeff. Tell me why you don't have a girlfriend."

"I guess I just haven't found the right one," he said, diverting his eyes away from hers for a split second. "Now, why don't you give me a hug? It'll make you feel better."

She nodded and leaned over to wrap her arms around the North Carolina native. Too bad neither one of them noticed her jealous husband leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

* * *

**I know it's been going on two months since I last updated this story, but I just couldn't find the inspiration. But finally some hit me and this is what I came up with. Hopefully, you all enjoy it. **

**Thanks to Inday, techwiz, kimberlin, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC, AshMattXoXo, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, giftiebee, Medieval Mystic and Recco 101 for reviewing chapter twenty-three and please review this one as well. **

**Thanks again, guys!! I love you!!**

**Keep it rockin'!**

**-Gabby-**


	25. Chapter 25: Perfect

Chapter Twenty-Five: Perfect

**2 weeks later**

Randy and Alex laid in bed after finally getting the twins and Jayda settled in for the night.

"Ya know," Randy began as he pulled Alex closer to him. "John and Payton are coming by tomorrow."

"Yeah, you already told me that," she replied, yawning and nestling her head into his chest.

"Well, I was thinking that you and Payton should go out and go shopping and maybe go to the spa or something."

"Except that the spa would kinda be a hard place to relax when I have the twins with me."

"Which is why I was thinking that John and I could watch them while you two go and do your own thing. Then I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

She leaned forward and looked up at her husband. "There's no way I'm leaving you and John here to watch the twins and Jayda."

"Why not? I think John and I are perfectly capable of watching the kids."

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Randy."

"Well, I do. You haven't really been out of the house since we brought the twins home. You need to get out before I have to back on the road. I can promise you that it'll make you feel better."

"Don't even talk about you going back out on the road. I don't want to think about it," she said, her eyes welling up with tears. She blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling. She had been so emotional about everything lately. Hell, she even started crying while watching _The Lion King_ with Jayda when Mufasa was killed. That was just a damn cartoon.

"I know you don't want to think about it, sweetheart, but it's only a couple of days away. And that is precisely why I want you to go out and do something for yourself tomorrow."

"I know I have to deal with it, Randy. It's just that I want to spend as much time with you as possible before it does happen."

"And like I said, I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow. We'll have some time just for us. John and Payton have already agreed to watch the kids. Please just do this for yourself. You more than deserve it."

Alex sighed and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes. "Okay, I'll go, but only because it seems like it means so much to you."

"Good. Now, get some sleep. You have a long, relaxing day ahead of you," he said and kissed the top of her head before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

"Alex, come on, honey! We're going to be late!" Payton yelled up the stairs.

Alex sighed as she looked in the mirror, still unsatisfied with her appearance. How in the hell was she supposed to go out to a romantic dinner with her husband when she still looked like she was nine months pregnant with twins? She frowned before throwing on her hoodie and walking downstairs. "Sorry, Pate. I was trying to find something to wear."

"Lex, we're just going to the spa and the mall, not a red carpet event," her friend replied.

"I know, but it's just frustrating," Alex said, looking around the living room. "Where's Randy and John?"

"They're in the kitchen fixing lunch for Jayda."

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to Randy for a second and then we'll go." She walked into the kitchen and saw John sitting at the table playing Uno with Jayda while Randy stood at the stove presumably making a grilled cheese for his daughter. "Are the twins still asleep?" she asked her husband who just nodded. "Okay, do you have the baby monitor down here?"

"Right here babe," he said, picking it up from the counter briefly before setting it back down.

"Remember the twins have to be fed at three and make sure to burp them afterwards. Sadie usually doesn't take very long, but Jace is a different story, but don't quit if he doesn't. Oh, and Jayda was planning on going down to Reagan's house today but…" she stopped talking when she saw Randy staring at her with one hand on his hip.

"You done?" he asked. "I know what I'm doing, Alex. I'm their father. I can handle this. Now, go!"

"If you're going to be this mean to me, I'll just stay here and annoy the hell out of you all day."

"Cena, come watch this," Randy said, pointing to the sandwich on the stove. John nodded and set his cards down on the table before taking Randy's spot as Orton walked over to his wife and threw her over his shoulder. "You're going. Stop trying to get out of it."

"Randall Keith! Put me down now!" she yelled, pounding her fists against his back.

He walked past Payton and through the front to the future Mrs. Cena's car and put Alex in it. "Goodbye. Have fun. I love you," he said

Payton smiled at Randy as they passed each other on the sidewalk. "I'll make sure she has a good time. Don't worry."

He smiled back at her before walking back into the house.

Shortly after, Payton and Alex arrived at the day spa. They changed into white terry cloth robes and sat in some loungers while getting pedicures.

"You know as much as you would like to be home spending time with Randy, you've got to admit that it's pretty nice getting pampered like this," Payton said, leaning her head back in relaxation.

"Yeah," Alex muttered softly.

"What's wrong, hun?"

"Do you think I've been acting differently lately?"

"What do you mean, Lex?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel happy. And I should. I have two new babies and that's more than I could ever ask for. I mean, Randy and I weren't even sure if we were even going to be able to have one…I just don't get why I'm not happy, you know?"

"Your hormones are still out of whack. You are disappointed that you haven't lost your baby weight; not that you should've already. It's only been like two and a half weeks. Then on top of all that, Randy is leaving. It's a lot of stress for someone who has to take care of three kids. But I promise you that it will get better."

"I sure hope so, Pate," Alex replied before leaning back and closing her eyes. "I wonder how the guys are doing with the kids."

"I'm sure everything is fine. You just need to sit back and relax. Stop worrying."

* * *

Randy was about ready to pull what little hair he had out. Sadie and Jace were both crying and Jayda had been constantly on to him about going down the street to her friend Reagan's house all day long.

"Dude, can't you get them to be quiet?" John asked, rubbing his temples from the headache he was getting.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with them, Cena. I fed them, they burped. Their diapers are changed. They won't go to sleep. What the hell else am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe we should call Alex. She'll know what to do."

"No," Randy refused. "She's supposed to be out relaxing. I'm not going to ruin that."

"Daddy! I want to go to Reagan's NOW!" Jayda screamed, coming into the twins' nursery.

"Well, you're going to have to wait! I have to get your brother and sister calmed down first."

"Can't Uncle John take me?"

"No, he has to help me with the twins," he told his daughter, much to John's dismay. Randy picked up Jace and Sadie from their cribs and held them in his arms. "Shh…come on guys. Please stop crying. You're giving daddy and John a headache," Randy said, softly rocking them back and forth. The infants began to quiet down but not for long as their half sister opened her mouth again.

"I WANT TO LEAVE NOW!!" Jayda screamed as she sat on the floor crossing her arms across her chest.

Randy closed his eyes trying to will away the pain that was pulsing through his head. Why did this happen to him? Any other time, everything would be quiet around the house, but of course, not when it was just him and Cena in charge. He was just about to turn around and say something to his eldest daughter when his cell phone rang from his back pocket. Knowing his luck, it was probably Alex and if he answered, she'd hear the total chaos that was going on around him and insist on coming home to help him. But if he didn't answer, she would get worried and come home anyway.

"Hey, Cena, you wanna pull my cell out of my back pocket?"

"Hell no. I ain't touching your ass."

Randy rolled his eyes at his friend's comment. "Then take one of these kids."

John walked over and took Sadie from Randy's arms and started to rock her back and forth, trying to get her to stop crying.

Randy pulled the phone from his pocket and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Orton. How's it going?"

"Hardy, this isn't a good time. Can I call you back?"

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Can you not hear it? Sadie and Jace are both crying, Jayda's screaming at the top of her lungs about going down to Reagan's house and Cena has done nothing but complain the whole time. I'd say something is wrong."

"Well, where's Alex?"

"I sent her away to go relax. And I said I'd call you back," Randy managed to grunt out as Jayda had begun to cling to his leg, while somehow managing to scream even louder. He glanced over at Cena who was sitting in the rocking chair, his ball cap pulled as far over his face as possible while still holding Sadie in his arms.

"Have you tried singing that song that Alex sings to them?"

"No, because one I don't know the words to it because it's some dumbass country song and two, Alex says I'm tone deaf." At this point, Randy wished he was deaf completely as all three of his children continued to scream.

"Do you have a speakerphone?"

"Yeah, just a second," Randy said pulling the phone away from his ear and turning it on speaker. "There it's on." A few seconds later, he heard Jeff singing the song that Alex always sang to the twins. If it wasn't awkward having some other guy sing his kids to sleep, Randy didn't know what was. Before long, the twins stopped crying and for some reason, Jayda had stopped screaming.

"Uncle Jeff," she said, excitedly and grabbed the phone from Randy's hand and trotted out of the room, completely forgetting about the absolute need to go down to her friend's house.

John looked to his friend, eyebrows raised. "I think next time, Hardy should babysit."

* * *

Alex walked back into her house with Payton feeling the best she had in a long time. She felt refreshed and relaxed and was grateful to her husband that he had made her go. She had even managed to get a new dress for dinner that she thought made her look fabulous.

She smiled to herself when she saw Randy and John sitting on the sofa, each with a beer in their hand watching TV, still in one piece.

"Hey, baby," she said in a singsong voice and kissed Randy on the cheek.

"You seem in a much better mood than when you left," he told her.

"Oh my God, Randy. It was absolutely wonderful. We got our nails done and pedicures. I even got a full body massage from a really hot guy," she said, pausing to see his reaction.

His beer stopped its journey to his mouth as he turned and looked at her. "Was he hotter than me?"

"Of course not. And his massages aren't as good as yours either. I even bought a new dress for tonight. And the big shocker? I think it's perfect for me."

"You look beautiful in anything, honey," he said, leaning up from his spot on the couch to give her a kiss.

Alex pulled back and smiled before sitting on the arm of the sofa and hanging her arm around her husband's shoulders. "So, how did everything go here?" she asked, looking from Randy to John.

"Fine," Randy lied, quickly.

"If you're deaf," John muttered, taking a sip of his beer. "The twins were screaming bloody murder for like an hour and then it got even worse when Jayda started in."

"So everything was fine?" Payton asked, looking at Randy, who didn't answer but took a drink of his beer instead. He was going to kill Cena if he said anymore.

"It was after Hardy called." Oh, yeah. Cena was a dead man.

"What does him calling have to do with anything?" Alex questioned.

"He sang some song to the twins and they went right to sleep. Then Jayda took the phone from Orton and took off talking to him and seemed fine with everything."

"Where is Jayda now?" Alex asked her husband.

"Down at Reagan's house."

"She wasn't supposed to go down there. Reagan's little brother is sick with the flu. I didn't want her to get sick."

"You didn't tell me that."

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you went into caveman mode and threw me over your shoulder."

"Shit," Randy muttered, running his hand over his chiseled features.

"We can go get her if you want us to," Payton offered.

"Thanks, Pate," Alex smiled as she and John got up and left.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Lex. You're not mad at me, are you?" Randy apologized, standing up.

"No, just go get ready for dinner," Alex said, kissing Randy. She was in a great mood and she wasn't going to let one little mistake ruin that.\

* * *

About an hour later, Alex and Randy pulled into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant, Finale. Randy got out of the car ad rushed over to the passenger side and opened the door for his wife and took her hand, helping her out. She couldn't believe he was being such a gentleman. She knew he could be, but it wasn't a side of him that she got to see very often.

"Have I told you that you look extremely sexy tonight?" he asked her as he eyed her up and down. She was wearing a gorgeous emerald green dress that cam just above her knees and had a plunging deep V neckline.

"You're just saying that because I'm showing off my newfound boobs."

"One of the many things I can thank the twins for," he winked at her as they walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.

Once they were seated at their table, a nice secluded booth, Randy put his arm around Alex. "You know, I wish I could do this for you every single night."

"I know. Me too," she said, quietly, suddenly being reminded that her husband was leaving her in just two short days.

Randy noticed the sudden change in his wife's demeanor and decided that it was now the best time to give her the present that he had gotten her. He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I got something for you," he said and handed it her.

"Randy, you shouldn't have gotten me anything," she told him looking down at the box in her hand. "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't expect you to. Now, open it."

She did as she was told and felt her breath catch in her throat. Inside the box was a mother's ring. There were two garnet stones for the twins, a ruby for Jayda and a diamond for Randy with the names of each engraved, separating the stones from one another in a yellow gold band. Tears began to reach Alex's eyes as she pulled the ring from the box. "Randy, it's beautiful."

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you," he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A nice long chapter for you all. Hope it holds everyone over until I can figure out how the next chapter is going to go. **

**Anyway, thank you to ShannonMooreFan, AshMattXoXo, Medieval Mystic, kimberlin, giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, alana2awesome, techwiz, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 and CapriceCC for reviewing chapter twenty-four. You are all really great. I love you all!**

**Until next time, **

**Keep it rockin'**

**-Gabby-**


	26. Chapter 26: On the Road Again

Chapter Twenty-Six: On the Road Again

Randy sighed as he walked into the empty locker room. As much as he loved his job; his dream, he wanted to be anywhere but there. Well, not just anywhere. He wanted to be home with his wife and children. At that point, he didn't care that he holding the WWE Championship in his hand or that later that night he was going to face Jeff Hardy. He could care less as a matter of fact.

"Hey, Orton. What's up?" John Cena asked as he walked into the locker room.

"Not much," he said, quietly.

John looked at his friend, concerned that he didn't seem the least bit happy to be back. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"What the fuck do you think is wrong with me, Cena?" Randy snapped, but immediately regretted it upon seeing the shocked expression on John's face. "Sorry, man. It's just I didn't really want to leave home, ya know?"

"Well, I can't say I know what you're going through because I don't. But, Payton is going to be staying with Alex to help her out once she gets some of the details done for the wedding in Boston. So you don't have to worry about that."

"No offense, Cena, but I know for a fact that Alex can take care of the kids on her own. It's just that I don't want to miss out on things with the twins, like I did with Jayda. I mean, I know that they're nowhere near close to walking and talking but I'm sure my schedule isn't going to lighten up anytime soon. And I want to be there for Alex, too. I want to be there to make her bubble baths and dinner and everything else and I can't."

"Randy, I know you want to be there for her. I want to be at home with Payton helping plan the wedding, but we knew the consequences of that when we signed that contract. But, believe me, once you go out into that ring and hear all of those people booing your egotistical ass, you'll be happy you came back. Not necessarily glad you left home, but glad that you you're back to living your dream and making your wife and kids proud."

"Yeah, you're right man," Randy said and smiled at his friend, but his mind was still on the condition he left his house in.

**8:00 A.M that morning**

_Alex sat on her bed with Sadie and Jace lying in front of her, tears silently streaming down her face. She wound her finger gently around Sadie's small tuft of hair. "What are we going to do without your daddy?" she asked, quietly, trying to hold back from sobbing out loud. She heard the shower in the adjoining bathroom shut off and a few minutes later, Randy walked out with a towel around his waist. _

_A smile immediately appeared on his face as he wandered over to the bedside. "There's my babies," he said and placed a kiss on Sadie and Jace's foreheads before doing the same to his wife. However, he quickly pulled away once he realized she was crying. "What's wrong, honey?"_

"_Nothing," she said and wiped away the tears, refusing to make eye contact with him. _

"_Something is, or else you wouldn't be crying," he replied, tilting her chin so she was looking at him. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_She felt her breath catch in her throat, a new wave of emotion coming over her. She didn't want Randy leaving on this note. She didn't want him worrying about her while he was on the road and out in the ring. He needed his attention on his job. The less attention he paid on what he was doing out in front of the WWE audience, the more chances he had of making a mistake and getting hurt. At the same time, however, she had to talk to him. She couldn't keep it all bottled up. "I don't want you leave," she managed to choke out. _

_Randy sighed and walked over to the dresser where he got out a pair of boxer briefs and put them on. "Listen, Lex, I don't want to leave either. I would love to stay here and take care of you and Jayda and the twins, but you and I both know that I can't. I have to go back."_

_She watched him as he went over to the closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved Affliction shirt. She glanced down at her mother's ring and twirled it around her finger before slipping it off and setting it on the nightstand beside her. _

"_What are you doing?" Randy asked, watching the whole act take place. "Put that back on."_

"_Why? Because I'm sure within an hour after you leave, I'll be known as the worst mother in the world."_

_Her husband ran his hand down his face. Was she really going to start this again? And right before he left of all times. He groaned in frustration and walked back over to the bed and sat down next to his wife. "Alex, how many times do we have to go through this? You're going to do just fine. You've been great for the past month with the twins and Jayda. It's going to be no different now."_

"_Except that you won't be here. I'm not going to have that extra set of hands around her to help me with everything."_

"_If anything, you'll probably do better without me in the way. You've said it yourself. A lot of times, I'm just like one of the kids."_

"_You know I was joking, Randall. I need you here."_

"_No, you don't," he argued, grabbing the ring off of the nightstand. "You just think you need me here. Now, put this back on and have faith in yourself that you can do this."_

"_But…"she began before Randy cut her off. _

"_There's no ifs, ands or buts about it, Alex. I have to leave. You have to stay and take care of the kids. I'm sorry it has to be that way, but I have to go out and make a living and the road is no place for two newborns and a seven year old. This is the last time I want to talk about this, alright? I have enough on my shoulders as WWE Champion and I can't be going out to the ring thinking about how you believe you're the worst mother in the world."_

_Alex looked away from her husband and down to her hand that held the ring that he had shoved back in it. She slowly put it back on in silence before picking up Sadie and Jace who had miraculously fallen asleep despite their parents' bickering and took them into the nursery, leaving Randy sitting on the bed, feeling bad about lashing out at his wife like he did._

_He glanced over at the clock and realized that he had just ten minutes before he had to leave and got up and made his way to the nursery to find the twins in their cribs and his wife long gone. He leaned down and gave each infant a peck on the cheek before walking down the hall to Jayda's room and doing the same to her sleeping form. He heard the soft sounds of the piano playing from down in the basement and followed them to find the door locked. _

"_Alex," he said, knocking on the door. "Open up. I have to leave."_

_The piano stopped playing and he soon heard her voice through the door. "We've already established that haven't we?"_

"_Yes, but I wanted to tell you goodbye."_

"_Goodbye."_

"_Come on. Don't be like this, Alex. Just open the door. I don't want to leave you like this."_

"_Of course you wouldn't. We wouldn't want Mr. WWE Champion to have to worry about a little thing like his family on top of all the screaming fans booing his ass night in and night out."_

"_I don't have time for this shit, Alex. Open the fucking door," he said through gritted teeth. _

"_If you don't have time for this shit, then just fucking leave, Randy."_

_He clenched his jaw tightly before slamming the door with his fist and then walking upstairs, grabbing his bags and heading to the airport. _

Alex sat on the sofa next to Jayda, staring at the TV screen while waiting for Monday Night Raw to come on. She hadn't talked to Randy since he left the house earlier that morning. She knew that she shouldn't have let him leave on the terms that they did. She also knew that she shouldn't be acting like such a little brat when it comes to taking responsibility for her children. When she first found out she was pregnant, she knew the consequences that would come along with having kids and Randy being on the road. Why couldn't it be that easy now? To just accept it and do what she was supposed to? The problem was, her faith in herself seemed to dissipate dramatically over the past ten months.

"Mom, when is Dad supposed to be on?" Jayda asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"He'll be the first one out, sweetheart. As soon as he's done, though, you'll have to head up to bed. I'll make sure and tape his match for you so you can watch it tomorrow."

Jayda huffed and frowned before turning back to the TV that was playing the opening theme of the show. Shortly after, Randy came out and cut a promo about how he was going to beat Jeff Hardy that night and also at the Royal Rumble. As she watched, Alex wanted to just pick up the phone and call him so badly, but almost felt embarrassed by her actions earlier on that day. Before long, Jeff came out and interrupted him, the whole thing ending in a heated battle of words and both men walking backstage.

"Time for bed, Little Miss," Alex said before walking a pouting Jayda upstairs to her room.

"But I don't want to. Daddy let me stay up and watch all of Raw when he was home."

"Well, your dad was the one that had to get up with you the next morning."

"This is so unfair, Mom!"

"Jayda Lynn, let me tell you something that will carry you through everything," Alex began tucking her daughter into bed. "Life isn't fair. Goodnight." She kissed her forehead and shut off the light before heading back downstairs to find her cell phone ringing.

She sighed, looking down at the caller ID and smiled. She flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Mr. Hardy, aren't you supposed to be out performing for your millions of fans?"

"Mrs. Orton, my match is the main event against your husband tonight and I have some time to kill."

"So you decided to call me of all people?"

"I happened to overhear Randy talking to John about you and by the way he was talking, I kind of got the impression that you two didn't part on good terms. I figured, Randy's got people here to talk to. Unfortunately, I knew you didn't. So here I am, well, not there, like on the phone…"

"I get the point, Jeff," she smiled.

"Okay. So tell me what's going on with you and Randy."

Alex sighed as she glanced up at the TV to see Triple H coming out to the ring. "I don't know, Jeff. I'm just scared that I'm not going to be able to handle all of this; him on the road, the twins, Jayda giving me attitude. And when I tried to talk about it with him today, all he said is that he hated going over this time and time again. On top of that, he told me he didn't have time for this shit. I mean, isn't he supposed to put his family first?"

She heard Jeff let out a breath of air before he began speaking. "The way I see it, sweetheart, is that yes, Randy is supposed to be putting his family first, but I think he's frustrated that you don't see yourself as the strong and independent person that he sees you as. He thinks you can do anything. He needs to realize that even the emotionally strongest person in the world has self doubt and that's obviously what you're going through."

Alex nodded her head in agreement although she knew that he couldn't see her. "Do you think maybe you could tell him that? Because I'm having one hell of a time trying to get it through his thick head."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll do anything to help you out. You know that."

"I do," she smiled to herself as the baby monitor that was sitting on the table in front of her came to life with her son's crying. "I have to go, Jeff. Jace is crying. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, sweetie. You have my number if you need anything. Get some rest tonight and I'll try to talk to Orton for you."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jeff."

"Goodnight, Alex."

* * *

**Wow…it's kind of been a pain in the you know what to update lately. It seems like my creativity has taken a vacation on me. Probably doesn't help that my stupid addiction (Randy) decided that he didn't need to come back when he was supposed to and went on a nice motorcycle ride. I still find the whole incident a bit fishy, but that's a discussion for another time. Anyone who agrees or wants a good old fashioned friendly argument, send me a PM about it.**

**Thanks to Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, kimberlin, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, AshMattXoXo, ChainGangShorty54, CapriceCC, ShannonMooreFan, giftiebee, and Recco101 for the reviews of chapter twenty six. And as always, don't forget to review this chapter, too! Thanks, love you all!**

**Until next time, **

**Keep it rockin'**

**-Gabby-**


	27. Chapter 27: Only the Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Only the Beginning

Jeff sighed as he hung up his phone while sitting in catering. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to be falling love with one of his best friend's wives. It just wasn't right. He ran a hand through his multicolored hair and closed his eyes.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he just find his own girl; one who was one hundred percent available? He didn't know. All he did know was that the feelings he felt for Alex were ones that hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. But he also knew that he could never, EVER act on them. And that was the worst part of it all.

He slid his armbands off and folded his tattooed limbs on the table in front of him before placing his head down. He needed to go home. He needed a nice quiet place to think, but that wouldn't happen for another three or four days. Until then, his hotel room would have to do, but even that was three hours away.

"I didn't know it was nap time. Guess I missed the memo."

Jeff looked up to see John standing in front of him with a plate full of food. "Hey, Cena. What's up?"

"Nothing's up with me, but you look like you got something going on."

"Nah, man. I'm fine."

"Hardy, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I can tell when someone's not acting themselves. So what's bugging you?"

Jeff was silent for a minute, wondering what he should tell John. He obviously couldn't tell him the whole truth as he was like a brother to Randy. Then again, Jeff felt that he needed to tell somebody. "Alright, so there's this girl back home and we've been friends for a little while and I'm really starting to like her."

"You finally found a woman? Congrats!" John said, sticking a fry in his mouth.

"Well, it's not exactly like that. She's kinda…married. And I feel horrible for feeling the way that I do, ya know, because she is happy with him."

"Does she like you?"

"Not in the way I want her to. At least I'm pretty sure she doesn't. And to top it all off, I'm best friends with her husband."

"Wow. You got a mini soap opera going on, don't ya, Hardy? Well, take this for what it's worth. I think that you should at least tell her how you feel. Maybe she does feel the same way and is just afraid to say anything. But you gotta realize that if anything does come of it, you'll probably lose your buddy in the process. You just have to decide what's more important."

Jeff nodded in understanding as John got up to leave. "Hey, Cena, what would you do?"

"Well, I used to live by the motto "bros before hos" then I met Payton. Best thing to do is follow your heart."

"What would you do if you were my buddy and you found out?"

"I'd probably kill you. Good luck, Hardy."

Jeff sighed as John walked away. He was more confused than ever.

* * *

Alex groaned in frustration as both Sadie and Jace continued to cry. Once Jace began to wail, it wasn't long before his sister started in and neither one of them looked like they were going to stop anytime soon.

"Come on, guys. I don't know what you want. Your diapers are changed, you've been fed, I've sang to you, I've rocked you in the chair. What more do you want?"

She felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. Her first night at home while Randy was on the road and all three children had acted up at some point during the night. Fortunately, Jayda was a sound sleeper and hadn't woken up from her siblings' crying. Alex didn't know what she would do if Jayda had gotten up.

There was no way she was going to be able to do this on her own. Not in the beginning, anyway. Payton wasn't coming until the next morning as she had some appointment with the wedding planner earlier that day. No, she needed someone right that minute. She had been battling with the twins for nearly two hours. She could call Jeff, but then remembered that she had already burdened him with enough of her problems that night.

She wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks and looked down in Jace's crib to see the spitting image of his father. Randy. Why hadn't she thought to call Randy? More importantly why had she thought to call Jeff and not her husband? She sighed and picked Jace up from his crib, but as soon as she had done so, her cell phone rang from the nightstand. She sat in the rocking chair with her son crying against her shoulder and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Baby, it's me," Randy replied. "Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier today and I know that this is probably really hard on you, but I know that you can do this because I know just how strong you are."

"Randy," she said, trying to get him to help with the twins, but no avail.

"I know you don't think you can do this but I really need you to start having some confidence in yourself."

"Randy! Shut up for one measly little second!" Alex yelled into the phone as her husband silenced. She sighed, knowing that this was not the way things needed to be handled. "I'm sorry, Randy. It's just Sadie and Jace are both screaming and I've done everything in my power to get them to stop and I just don't know what to do."

"Did you try that carousel thing above their cribs?"

"No, usually it doesn't do any good because they'd rather have somebody sing to them."

"Just try it, Lex. It won't hurt to try."

"Okay," she shrugged before getting up and putting Jace back in his crib. She turned the mobile on above him and as surprised when his crying immediately began to die down.

"Is it working, Lex?" Randy asked her over the phone.

"It seems like it is," she replied as she walked across the room to Sadie's crib and turned on her mobile. "What made you think of that?"

"I was just trying to come up with anything that would help you out. I'm sorry I can't be there."

"It's alright, Randy. You have a job to do. And I'm sorry about the way I acted today. I just haven't really been myself lately," she sighed as she sat back down in the rocking chair. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're stressed out. Having to take care of three kids is a big responsibility. But I know you can do it. I have confidence in you, baby. Now you just need to have confidence in yourself, okay?"

With his soothing voice, Alex could envision him with her. He would be kneeling in front of the chair, his hands running up and down her arms, comforting her with every touch.

"You still with me, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. And how if you were here you'd be comforting me and telling me that everything will be alright," she sniffled as another wave of emotion came over her. "You'd tell me that I'm beautiful even though I haven't lost any of my baby weight. And we could just spend the night wrapped up in each other's arms, not saying a word. God…I don't think you realize just how much I need you."

She waited a moment for him to respond, but all she got was laughter on the other end of the line. "Randy?"

"Sorry, babe. Cena just completely fell off his bed. Now, what were you saying?"

"Are you telling me that you didn't listen to a damn word I just said?"

"I said I was sorry, Lexie. I got distracted. Now, tell me, what did you say?"

Disappointment filled Alex's heart as she wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Just forget it, Randy. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said and snapped her phone shut. She stod up from the chair and walked to each of the twin's cribs to see they were both asleep, before grabbing the baby monitor and heading into her own bedroom.

Once she arrived, she collapsed on her bed, phone still in hand. She stared at it for a minute, hoping that maybe her husband would call back. But the call never came. She pressed the contacts button and went through each of them before stopping on the youngest Hardy brother's name. Her thumb moved to the green call button but stopped. She couldn't call him. She couldn't bother him anymore. She closed the phone once again and set it on the bedside table before curling up in the bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Randy stared at the disconnected phone for a minute. He wanted so bad to press that redial button, but he figured his wife needed some time to cool off. He moved his gaze to John who was still sitting on the floor of the hotel room, holding his head.

"Damn, that hurt," he muttered and finally got up.

Randy just shook his head and walked out of the room. He needed some air. He walked to the back entrance of the hotel and stood outside. He hugged the hoodie he was wearing close to him from the cold January air. He leaned against the brick wall and let out a deep sigh. Was all of this going to work? Him being on the road while Alex played the role of stay at home mom to three children?

He began slipping into deep thought contemplating ways that he and his wife could make this whole thing work. It obviously wasn't impossible. Chris Jericho had three kids and it seems that he and his wife were doing okay. Granted, he was there for her those first crucial months, but still, they made it work.

Randy was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the door open beside him. "Hey, Orton. What are you doing down here?"

Startled, Randy turned his head to the speaker. "Damn, Hardy! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, man. Just came out to get some fresh air," Jeff told him.

"Seems like the thing to do tonight," Randy said, turning his attention to the star-filled sky above them.

Jeff moved around to the other side of his friend and leaned against the building. He had come out there to think about what he was going to do about the situation he was in, but that was before he had seen that Randy was there, too. Now, he felt obligated to talk to him about his and Alex's conversation earlier that night. Granted, he had told her he would and Jeff Hardy wasn't a person to go back on his word, but he had hoped the next time he really got a chance to talk to Randy wouldn't be until the next day, once Jeff got everything in his own head figured out.

He realized what he had to do and turned to say something to his companion when Randy pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his hoodie pocket. "I thought you quit, Orton."

"I did," he replied after he lit one and took a drag. "But some things require a smoke when you think about them," he reasoned before holding the pack out to Jeff.

"Can't argue with you there," he said and took one along with the lighter. "I talked to Alex tonight."

Randy stopped mid-drag and looked at Jeff as he lit his own cigarette and handed the lighter back to him. "You did? When?"

"Earlier, right after we got backstage from our promo."

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"The problems that you two are having. Now, before you say anything, man, I know it's none of my business, but you've gotta admit she needs someone to talk to that's unbiased." Randy nodded but said nothing so Jeff continued. "She seems to think that sometimes you care more about work than your family."

"That's not true, though! I love my family. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"She just told me that when you guys got into it today that you said something about not needing whatever she was going through on top of being WWE Champion."

"That's because she was going through this thing about how she's a horrible mother and she can't take care of everything without me. And quite frankly, that's bullshit. She's stronger than anyone I know and she's a great mother. She needs to stop putting herself down so much."

"See, that's the problem, Randy. You can't think of Alex as anything but a strong person. But, like I told her, even the strongest person has their weaknesses and their self-doubt and by you telling her that she's so strong and she'll be fine, that's just putting even more pressure on her. Those things are fine to say in moderation but just drilling them into her head like that is just going to make things worse for her."

"So, what do I do then, Hardy? I'm not supposed to remind her of how I know she can be, but if I don't she'll take it the wrong way and think that I don't believe in her."

"Just listen to her, man. She just needs an outlet. She needs someone to sit and hold her while she breaks down and not judge her for it or try to tell her that it's stupid for her to be acting that way. All you have to do is just listen," Jeff said, taking one last drag of the cigarette before dropping it to the ground and putting it out with his shoe. "Just think about it, Orton."

Randy nodded as Jeff walked to the door to head inside. "Thanks, Jeff."

"Not a problem, Randy," he replied and went inside.

But it WAS a problem and it was only just the beginning.

* * *

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated this, huh? Well, I finally got around to it the other day while I was sitting in a hospital waiting room while my mom had surgery on her shoulder and I just finished it today. So I hope you all liked it! **

**Thanks to kimberlin, ShannonMooreFan, CapriceCC, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Recco101, giftiebee and Randysgurl for reviewing chapter twenty-six. **

**By the way, guys, if you haven't checked out the most recent chapter of One in a Million, make sure to do that. I know fanfiction dot net wasn't sending out alerts when I updated it so make sure to check that out and review for me! **

**And as always, don't forget to review this chapter as well. **

**Keep it rockin'**

**-Gabby-**


	28. Chapter 28: Three Months Later

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Three Months Later

This was something she never did. How could she when she was constantly on her husband about the same exact thing? Nevertheless, Alex stood outside and put the cigarette in her mouth and lit it.

The last three months had been complete hell on her marriage. The first night that Randy had come home after talking with Jeff had been complete bliss. He had apologized all over himself and the next couple of days were heaven.

Then he went back on the road. And things went back to the way they were before and eventually got worse. There were no days off. The pre-Wrestlemania months kept her husband away for weeks at a time.

Perhaps the nightly phone calls would be enough…if he would ever talk to her. All he asked about were the kids. She would then hand the phone to Jayda and twenty minutes later, her daughter would return with the phone and a message from Randy saying goodnight.

Alex shook her head from the thoughts as she fiddled with the small antenna on the baby monitor, taking a drag off the cigarette. She felt the tears pool up in her eyes and reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. No missed calls.

She bit her lip in hesitation before pressing number one on the speed dial and put the phone up to her ear. Straight to voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Randy Orton, WWE Champion. I'm currently busy having a successful career, but if you leave a message and your number, maybe I will get back to you, depending on how important you are on my list."

She didn't even bother leaving a message. That was what Randy had become. Ninety-five percent WWE Champion and five percent father. Zero percent husband.

Alex let the tears fall freely and put out the cigarette before looking at her phone again. She dialed the number of her savior; the one and only person who kept her from having an emotional breakdown. It was nearly midnight, but he had grown accustomed to her calls and had proven time and time again that he would always be there for her.

"I was wondering if I was gonna get a call from you," he answered, his North Carolina drawl seeming like music to her ears.

"I'm just so tired of this, Jeff. I don't understand why he is doing this. Wrestlemania is over. Why does he have to volunteer for every single overseas trip that comes up?"

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you why Randy does the things he does. I've tried talking to him. He just doesn't get it."

"You're damn right he doesn't get it! He's got a seven year old and two four month old babies at home and all he can think about is that stupid WWE Championship. I understand that this is his dream and I'm not going to ask him to quit. But we need him here, too. The kids need their father. And I need my husband."

"It sounds like you need some cheering up," Jeff chuckled.

But Alex found nothing even remotely funny. "Yeah, Jeff. I think I might need a little bit of cheering up considering I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right decision in getting married!" she spat.

"Where are you at?" he asked, completely ignoring everything she had said.

"Where do you think I am? It's midnight. I'm at the house with my kids, being a responsible parent."

"Yeah, but where at the house?"

"The back porch. What does it even matter?"

"Hey, can I call you back in like five minutes?"

"Jeff, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Listen, I'll call you back, I promise," he said and hung up.

Alex pulled the phone away from her ear and reached into her pocket to pull out another cigarette, but was stopped when she heard rattling at the gate to the fenced in backyard. She stood up quietly and began tiptoe over to the gate, grabbing Jayda's softball bat on the way.

As soon as she was within five feet of the gate, Alex's phone vibrated in her pocket. At that point in time, she was glad that Jeff had kept his promise. Maybe whatever, or whoever, was on the other side of the fence would be scared off by the fact that she was there.

"Hey, Jeff," she answered as she crept closer to the gate.

"No, try again."

Alex stopped moving; surprised to at the fact that her husband was calling her after the kids had gone to bed. "Do you realize what time it is? The kids are already in bed," she reminded him, momentarily forgetting about whatever it was that was trying to get into her backyard.

"I think I know how to tell time even if I am in a different time zone, Alex."

"Sorry if I'm shocked that you actually want to talk to me, considering we haven't had a conversation that's lasted longer than ten minutes in the past month and a half."

"That's bullshit, Alex and you know it. The last time I was home, we spent the whole night talking."

"Only if you consider "Let's do it again" a real conversation and sorry, Randy, but I don't. Plus, do you even know how long ago that was?"

"It was like a week ago," he answered as Alex pictured him shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Try three weeks, Randy. THREE weeks! Twenty-one days! And since then I haven't been able to say more than "The kids are fine. Here's Jayda." Do you realize how lonely that makes me feel? To not even have a decent conversation with my husband?"

"Well, I never see any missed calls from you so apparently you don't want to talk to me that bad."

"Missed calls don't show up when your cell phone is off, Randall! Why are you turning your cell off anyway? God forbid, but what if something serious were to happen? I would have no way to get in contact with you."

"That's why you leave a message, Alex! I can't have my cell phone on ALL the time. I have interviews and appearances. Do you realize the kind of negativity I would receive if I picked up my phone and started talking?"

"One, I don't leave a message because I'm not quite sure how high I rank on your list to receive a call back. Two, we wouldn't want to disappoint your precious fans, now would we? You already receive a shit load of negativity from playing a psychopath on TV. If anything, talking to your wife could only help you because it would show people that you're really not a cold hearted bastard, but even I am beginning to doubt that."

"Look, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you. I have to get up in a few hours to do a radio interview. I was just calling to let you know I'll be home tomorrow if you even give a shit."

"Well, I'm sure the kids will love seeing you." She quickly ended the call, furious with Randy once again. But that fury soon passed and was replaced with a deep sadness about how horrible her marriage had become and how instead of taking advantage of the time she could've talked to her husband, she used that time to make things worse.

Alex couldn't believe how bad things had gotten between her and Randy. There wasn't even a formal ending to the call and she couldn't even begin to recall the last time they had said "I love you" to each other.

She contemplated calling Randy back and apologizing for what she had said but the thought quickly disappeared when she heard the rattling at the gate again. She reached out to open it, but as soon as her hand was above the handle, the gate flew open and she was being held by a muscular tattooed arm.

She looked down and immediately recognized the tree roots that traveled up the strong arm. "I thought you were just going to call me back."

"I was, but then you got a more important call," Jeff said in her ear, causing chills to run up her spine.

"You heard," she whispered breathlessly.

"I did," he replied, rubbing his hands along her arms to make the goose bumps go away. "Let's go inside and talk, okay?"

Alex nodded and led Jeff into the house, seating them on the sofa. She sunk back into the cushions as Jeff put his arm around her shoulders. "How long are you here for?" she asked her companion.

"As long as you need me," he replied, giving her a small grin.

"That would be a very long time. How long are you here for really?"

"Three days."

"Don't you have a family to visit? It seems like you're here everyday that you have off?"

"Well, at this point in time, you need me more than my family does. Plus, I don't think I could go a whole week without seeing the faces of your gorgeous children."

"They are gorgeous aren't they? Of course they look just like their dad, so they would be."

Jeff shook his head in disagreement. "I think the twins look just like you, especially Sadie. She's got your beautiful smile, your cute little button nose, not to mention your unbelievably brilliant eyes." With every attribute mentioned, Jeff moved his face closer to Alex's.

She felt her heartbeat rising as well as her temperature. She turned toward him and took her lip in between her teeth as Jeff continued to move closer. Just as Jeff was about to put his lips on hers, Alex put a hand against his chest.

"Jeff, I can't," she sighed. "No matter what is going on between Randy and me, I'm still married to him."

Jeff backed away and nodded slightly. "I know. I shouldn't have done that. It's just…I know I could treat you how you deserve to be treated and it kills me that Randy is doing this to you."

Alex looked down at her hands, avoiding eye contact with the wrestler. "I really appreciate your concern and everything that you've done to help me, but this isn't going to help."

Jeff leaned into the back of the sofa and pulled Alex into his side. "Can you just answer me one question?"

"What?"

"If you weren't…married, would you?"

Though the question wasn't the clearest, Alex knew what he was asking. She also knew what her gut reaction to that question was, but she couldn't let him believe that there could ever be anything between them. She couldn't give him even the slightest bit of hope.

"I…I don't think so, Jeff. I'm not sure if I'd want to risk losing you as a friend."

He stared at her for a moment before looking away and nodding. "Okay. That's all I need to know."

"But don't think for a second that that changes how grateful I am for your being here."

"I never thought that. Not even for a millisecond. But now, you should go upstairs and get some rest and we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, leaning over to give him a hug. "Goodnight, Jeff."

He smiled at her as she got up and headed toward the stairs. "Goodnight, Alex."

She began to climb the steps but stopped halfway and looked back at Jeff. "Thank you. For being here for me."

"No problem, sweetheart. No problem."

* * *

"So, tell us, Randy, how are things on the home front? Is your wife okay with you being gone so much?" the radio personality asked Randy as they neared the end of their interview. Quite frankly Randy couldn't even remember his name if he tried.

"Things are great at home. My wife is completely fine with me being gone. She understands that this is my dream and she's not going to hold me back," Randy replied, taking a drink of water. "Not to mention she has her hands full with our three kids. I'd probably be more of a nuisance than a help to her anyway," he laughed.

"Now, I understand that you have four month old twins at home. Does the Legend Killer play Super Dad while he's home? Like diapers and stuff?"

"Umm…I can't say that I do diapers that often, but I think I help out as much as I can."

"Well, thank you, Randy. We've really enjoyed having you on the show today."

"Thank you guys very much for having me."

"Don't forget the WWE presents Backlash this Sunday on pay-per-view," the DJ reminded the audience before going to a commercial.

Randy removed the headset and stood up to shake the DJ's hand. "Thanks again, man."

"No problem, Randy. So, what's next for you? A house show? Another interview?"

"Actually, I'm heading to the airport to catch a plane home."

"Alright, man. Enjoy your day off with the family."

"Will do," Randy smiled and walked out of the radio studio.

As he climbed in the car that was waiting for him, Randy pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alex's number. But the voice that answered was the last one that he expected to hear.

"Hello?"

"Hardy? Why are you answering my wife's cell phone?"

"Because your wife is getting some well-deserved rest."

"What are you doing at my house?" Randy asked, feeling the anger begin to boil inside him.

"I came here to keep Alex company. And she does need some help with the children every once in a while," Jeff replied, pointedly.

"I don't need or want you raising my kids. Do you hear me, Hardy?"

"Well, then maybe you should take advantage of your days off a little more."

"As a matter of fact, I'm coming home tonight. And I expect you to be gone when I get there. Alex and I are going to want some time to ourselves," Randy said before hanging up.

He knew that he had gotten to the younger Hardy brother. It wasn't that hard to see that he had some sort of feelings for Alex, especially when she ran to him with every little problem that went on between her and Randy. But he had news for Jeff: Alex was HIS wife and there was no way, with her values and morals, that she would ever give into the rainbow-haired enigma.

* * *

**Are people still actually reading this story? It's been an extremely long time since I have updated anything. These last few months have been crazy. From losing one job to getting another, from being back in a relationship to being single again two months later…complete chaos. But, now that school is out and I work in a daycare and two hours a day consist of nothing but sitting around while the kids take a nap, I can actually get something done with these stories. **

**I want to thank the awesome people that reviewed last chapter that was put up over six months ago. Randysgurl, giftiebee, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, CapriceCC, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, wrestlenascargirl, StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk, Recco101, Bingobaby, , HighflyinJeffHardy, vjsimport, purerandomosity, superficialcynic, southerncharm21 and johncena1wifey. That's seventeen people guys! That's amazing considering the lack of updates from me. I hope you all keep it up with this chapter as well. **

**Thanks again, and as always…**

**-Keep it rockin'-**

**Gabby**


	29. Chapter 29: Broken Promises

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Broken Promises

Jeff hung up Alex's cell phone just as she was coming down the stairs.

"Who called?" she yawned, sitting beside Jeff on the sofa.

"Randy," he said, flatly and set her cell on the table in front of him. "He's going to be home tonight and he wants me gone by the time he gets here."

"No, you're not leaving," Alex refused. "I won't let it happen. You told him that you're staying, didn't you?"

"I didn't get the chance but even if I would've I wouldn't tell him that."

"Why not Jeff? You have a right to be here just as much these days, if not more, than he does. You help me with the kids and help me keep my sanity. That's more way more help than what he offers."

"I'm not staying, sweetheart. You and Randy need to take tonight to try and figure things out. But I promise that if you need me for whatever reason, I will be here in a flash."

Alex nodded as a faint cry came over the baby monitor.

"Jace is up," Jeff smiled before jumping up and heading to the nursery.

Alex sank even lower into the sofa. Jeff could tell the babies apart by their cry. It was pretty sad. Her husband couldn't even do that.

* * *

Later that night, Randy took in the sight of his beautiful home as he pulled into the driveway. As much as he loved his job, nothing felt as good as coming home to his beautiful children. As for Alex, he realized that he had kind of put her on the back burner, but she needed to realize that he had to make enough money to support her and three kids.

He shrugged the negative thoughts away from his head as he walked to the front door. As soon as he stepped foot inside, he was nearly tackled by his seven year old daughter.

"Daddy!" Jayda screamed. "You're home!"

"Yes, munchkin, I am. And I missed you so much," he said, hugging her tightly and kissing the side of her face.

"I missed you, too. And so did Sadie and Jace."

"Aww…I'm glad to hear that, baby. Where's your mom?"

"She's upstairs putting the babies to sleep," Jayda replied as Randy put her back down.

"You should probably get to bed, too, munchkin."

"But…I wanna stay up with you."

"I know, baby, but I promise tomorrow I will pick you up from school and we'll spend the whole afternoon together. How's that sound?"

"That sounds fabulous, Daddy," she smiled, causing Randy to laugh at his daughter's choice of words.

"Alright. Go get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in in just a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded and ran upstairs with Randy following. He stopped at the nursery to see Alex putting Sadie in her crib. A few seconds later she turned around and saw Randy leaning against the doorframe.

"I kept them awake as long as I could," she said softly before turning out the light.

"It's okay. I understand," he replied, pulling her in for a soft kiss on the lips. "Jayda's in bed. I told her I would tuck her in."

"I'll be in the bedroom."

He nodded before heading to Jayda's room to find her already asleep in her bed. He sighed before pulling the sheets up to her chin and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, munchkin."

When he reached his and Alex's bedroom, he found his wife sitting at the foot of their bed, staring at her hands. He walked over and stood in front of her then leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her lips. "I've missed you," he said when he pulled away.

"Did you really? Or is just something that a husband should say to his wife after being gone for three weeks?" she asked, sadly.

"Lexie, you know I missed you. I love you baby," he told her before moving in for another kiss but she stopped him. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"How can you even ask me that, Randy? You haven't been home in three weeks. You hardly ever talk to me on the phone. Why shouldn't I be upset?"

"I know that I haven't been home very much lately, but I'm just trying to make it so we have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I understand what you're trying to do, Randy, but you're not the one who has to explain to Jayda why you're never home. You're not the one stuck in the house all day, everyday. And you're not the one whose best conversations consist of Spongebob and Patrick."

"Well, from what I understand, Hardy is here every chance he gets and surely he has something a little more interesting to talk about," Randy replied, bitterly.

"Don't bring Jeff into this. He has nothing to do with it. This is between you and me."

Why was she defending Hardy? Couldn't she see that he was only hanging around to try and take Alex away from him? In his mind, that was definitely not going to happen. He would do whatever it took to make sure that she would never even begin to think of Jeff in any way but just as a friend; the opposite of what Randy had figured out that the younger Hardy wanted from his wife. Alex was his, and he would make sure that she knew that."Look, baby," Randy said, calming himself down. "I just want to relax tonight. I promise we can talk more in the morning. Right now, I just wanna make love to my beautiful wife."

"I'm not really in the mood, Randy," she said, moving past him and beginning to get ready for bed.

But Randy Orton wasn't one to give up that easily. He wanted his wife. He HAD to have her. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist before he started kissing her neck.

"Randy, I said I wasn't in the mood," Alex sighed.

"You weren't before, but are you now?" he asked as he slipped his hands down the front of her jeans and lightly caressed her most feminine parts.

Alex said nothing as she relaxed in her husband's arms. As much as she tried to resist Randy's undeniable sexual prowess, it was no use. He always knew how to get her. If only she still had the willpower that she had before they got married. Then, maybe, they would be able to figure out why their marriage seemed to be falling apart. But, once Alex had had Randy Orton one time, she only wanted more. And he knew that.

It wasn't long before Alex turned in Randy's arms and pressed her lips to his. He quickly lifted her up and carried her to their king size bed. Randy wasted no time in pulling his wife's jeans and t-shirt off of her, followed by his own. She began to literally ache from wanting him so badly. It had been three weeks, almost a whole month, since she had received any kind of special attention from her husband and that was three weeks too long.

Not a word was said as Randy stripped his wife of her bra and panties and himself of his boxers. It was no surprise that he was already standing at attention, ready to take her. And he did just that.

He flipped Alex over on her stomach and pulled her to the edge of the bed, right to him. He wanted her from angle, every position possible and he was going to get it.

Alex gasped slightly at her husband's unusual roughness; the way he had suddenly flipped her over and then, without any notice, slammed himself into her from behind. But her surprise quickly disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. She could herself being pushed to the brink as Randy continued to move in and out of her. . Then, just as she was about to reach that point of ecstasy, he pulled out and turned her back over before climbing onto the bed and hovering above her.

"You have no ideas how bad I fucking want you right now," he whispered, hungrily, drinking in every inch of her naked body.

"What's stopping you?" she asked, breathlessly.

"The fact that I wanna fuck you the way that I do."

"Why don't you show me exactly how that is?"

"Because you might not like it."

"Try and find out," she said and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him.

He entered her once again but didn't move after that. "Once I start, I'm not gonna stop," he told her after he had pulled his lips from her.

She just took her bottom lip in between her teeth and nodded for him to continue.

Once he got the go ahead to do whatever he pleased, Alex noticed something come over her husband, a sort of dark, animalistic desire.

He grabbed her arms from around him and held them tightly above her head, restraining them with one of his massive hands while the other brought one of her long legs up to her torso. He had all the leverage he needed to go as deep inside her as he could.

Alex gasped again at the level of penetration he had reached. She had no time to regain her ability to breathe as her husband began moving in and out of her as forcefully as he could. Her breath caught in her throat as Randy dove down and captured her lips with his own, never breaking his intense rhythm or the strong hold he had on her hands and her leg.

Alex had to turn away from Randy's kiss just to be able to take short, sporadic breaths. He was seemingly driving all of the air out of her. "Oh, shit," she muttered as Randy had moved to hungrily sucking on her neck.

She had never had Randy like this before. While it felt like heaven, it also felt extremely painful. She had just given birth to twins four months earlier. Things ere still a little bit tender down there. She began to tremble, but Randy didn't seem to notice. He seemed completely focused on only one thing.

"Randy," she breathed. It was really starting to hurt. "Randy, please."

He turned his attention from her neck to her ocean blue eyes and immediately something that he couldn't quite comprehend. He let go of her leg but kept up the pace until he felt her body arch into him and scream out in pleasure.

The scream that she let out was just enough to send him over the edge. He finally let go of her hands and collapsed on the bed beside her. He pulled Alex on top of him and began to kissing her softly. "You know I love you more than anything in this world," he said as she laid her head down on his sculpted chest and nodded.

What Randy didn't see, however, was the painful tears that threatened to fall from his wife's eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up with the sole purpose of talking to her husband, not only about what was going on with their marriage, but also the night before.

She was in the bed alone so she figured Randy must've been downstairs. She threw her robe on her naked body that still ached from the night before. There was no way she was going to allow him to do that again.

She made her way into the kitchen to find that Randy was nowhere to be found. All she saw was a note on the kitchen table.

_Baby, _

_Vince called this morning. I have to go fill in for Dave at an autograph signing in Dallas. Sorry we couldn't spend more time together. I'll be home as soon as I can. _

_Love, _

_Randy_

_P.S. Last night as AMAZING!_

Alex began to tremble with anger. How could he do this to her? To his children? Who knows the kind of promises he had made to his eldest daughter in the ten or fifteen minutes that he saw her. Promises that she knew he wouldn't be able to keep. Just like the ones he made to her.

She crumpled up the not in her hand before throwing it in the trash can. Just as she turned around to walk out of the kitchen, a voice reached her ears.

"Mom, where's Daddy?"

"Umm…sweetheart. Daddy had to leave early this morning. Vince called him because Uncle Dave couldn't be somewhere."

"But he was supposed to pick me up from school and we were supposed to spend all day together!" Jayda exclaimed, tears springing to her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you know how Daddy's job is. He's gone a lot," Alex tried to explain to the little girl.

"But he promised."

"I know, Jayda, and he shouldn't have promised that if he wasn't sure if he could keep it. But I'm sure that when he comes home, you guys will spend a whole bunch of time together."

"Okay," she said sadly, looking down at the floor. "Since Daddy can't pick me up from school, can Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I'm sure that they would love to, baby. Now go upstairs and get dressed and I'll fix breakfast."

Alex fixed Jayda breakfast before giving Sadie and Jace each a bottle and loading all three children into the SUV. She made a quick call to Elaine and Bob who immediately agreed to pick up Jayda.

"Grandma and Grandpa will be right out here after school, okay?" Alex told her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day. I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Mom."

Alex smiled as the little girl ran up to the school's doors. She drove home, silently contemplating what to do about the situation between her and Randy. She finally decided to call him even though chances were he was on a plane.

Straight to that obnoxious voicemail. Alex rolled her eyes as she waited for it to finish so she could leave her message.

"Randy, it's me. We really need to talk even if it's just over the phone. Call me back."

It would be hours before she never got the cell back. It was eight o'clock at night and Alex had just gotten the twins to sleep. Randy's parents had called earlier on in the evening and asked if it would be alright if Jayda stayed with them for the night. Alex agreed, not wanting her daughter to hear the argument that she and Randy would undoubtedly have if or when he called her back.

Alex had just treated herself to a glass of wine when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, ignoring the caller ID. She knew it had to be one of two people; Randy or Jeff. It was the former.

"Hey, Lex, you called?"

"Yeah, I did, Randy. I called to tell you that you broke your daughter's heart AGAIN by promising to pick her up from school and then not doing it," Alex said, getting straight to one of the many points that she had.

"What do you expect me to do, Alex? Tell Vince no?"

"Seems like everyone else does."

"Yeah and is everyone else WWE Champion? I don't think so."

"Okay…so you're WWE Champ for four more days, how much do you think your schedule is going to lighten up?" When she didn't receive an answer, Alex shook her head. "It won't. And it will be the same way it is now. You'll never be home and when you are, all you will do is make promises that you can't keep and then come into the bedroom, treat me like some hooker that you found on the street corner and then you will leave."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Treating you like a hooker?"

"I'm talking about last night, Randy! You hurt me!"

"You didn't say anything!"

"I couldn't breath, much less talk!"

"Well it's your own damn fault! You should've pushed me away or something! Plus, you gave me the go ahead to do what I wanted!"

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to go rapist crazy on me, huh?"

"I warned you. I told you that you may not like it."

"That doesn't make it okay!"

"If you don't like the way I fuck you, go find someone else because I'm seriously tired of your bitching. You're always complaining about how I don't show you any attention, but now when I do, you yell at me for it! Stop being a self-centered bitch!"

"I'm the one that's self-centered? You're the one who doesn't give a flying fuck about anything but that WWE Title!"

"The WWE Title is what puts food on the table and money in our bank account so you don't have to get off your lazy ass and get a job!"

"You know what? Fuck you, Randy," Alex said and hung up the phone with tears pouring down her face. How fucking dare he? Did he not think that taking care of three kids was a job She'd sure as hell like to see him do it on his own.

Alex just couldn't take anymore. She needed someone to talk to, so she called the only person that could really help. She was relieved when he answered after the second ring.

"Jeff…I need you."

* * *

**Wow, so there's a lot of drama going down in the Orton household, huh? Yeah, it's pretty much falling apart at the seams. Unfortunately it's only going to get worse for Randy and Alex. But until then you all should review and tell me how much of an ass you think Randy is :) **

**Thanks to KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, southerncharm21, CapriceCC, giftiebee, ~Becki~, purerandomosity, vjsimpact, Cena07, RKOsgirl192, , Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, NIKKI, T, alana2awesome, Shamaness1171 and Queen of Extreme Kate for reviewing chapter 28. You guys are awesome!!!**

**Until next time, **

**Gabby**

**P.S. Someone please explain to me what the whole point of the Donald Trump buying RAW thing was when he was going to sell it back to Vince the very next week? I so do not get it. Whatever, WWE!**


	30. Chapter 30: Family

Chapter Thirty: Family

Randy walked into his hotel room after his argument with Alex. He tossed his phone on one of the beds before hearing the door behind him click as it opened. He turned and found Adam Copeland standing in the doorway. They had both participated in the signing earlier in the day and Randy had just taken Batista's place as Adam's roommate as well.

"Dude, you look pissed," Adam observed.

"Really? That would probably be because I am, genius. I'm seriously beginning to wonder why I ever got married."

"Aw, come on, Orton. Alex can't be that bad."

"Not that bad? Every chance she gets she tells me how I'm more dedicated to wrestling than my family. And then when I disagree, we fight and she runs straight to Jeff fuckin' Hardy," Randy replied as he untied his shoes.

"Well, Randy, you do kind of volunteer yourself for everything that comes up. You do have three kids at home. You can let someone else step into the spotlight for once."

"If I did that, what would be the point of me having that belt? Huh, Copeland? That title is what everyone in this business works for. And I have it. You want me to just throw that all away?"

Adam rolled his eyes as he collapsed on his own bed. "You're sitting here telling me this shit like I haven't been there before, Orton. I know what it's like to hold that belt. I know what it feels like to know that the boss thinks you're worthy enough to represent the WWE in that way. And no, I wouldn't just step down from that position either. But you know the difference between you and me? I don't have three little kids at home expecting me to come back and spend time with them every chance I get. With that being said, let me put this in perspective for you. Either you give up your title or you give up your family. And quite frankly, Orton, Alex and the kids need you a hell of a lot more than the WWE fans."

Randy sighed and laid back on his pillow. Did he really come off as if he only cared about his work? That was completely wrong…wasn't it? He spent time at home. And he passed up opportunities to go on special tours. Like the one to Mexico a couple of weeks earlier. He told Vince that he would rather spend the time at home with his family. But that was before Chris Jericho said he couldn't make it for family reasons and Randy ended up going.

Bad example. Surely, there was some recent work opportunity that he had passed up. Yet, he could think of none.

Maybe he was as involved with the WWE as everyone was saying. And if that was the case, then he had some serious making up to do with Alex. But it would have to wait until the morning. He was too tired to deal with it then.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex jumped from her spot on the sofa as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal the man she had been waiting for.

"Jeff," she cried, throwing herself into his awaiting arms.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he replied, moving the two of them out of the doorway and shutting the door behind him.

"I can't do this anymore, Jeff," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Come on," he said, pulling away from her. "Let's go sit down , alright?"

Alex nodded her head as she wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. They walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa where she had been just moments before.

"Now, tell me what happened," Jeff whispered as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him once again.

"He's just being a complete ass. He isn't the man that I fell in love with. He isn't the man that I married. He's so inconsiderate and uncaring. He told me that I needed to get off my lazy ass and get a job. And he called me a self-centered bitch."

"He called YOU self-centered?" he questioned.

"Yeah. If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is. But that's not the worst of it. When he came home, we were in the bedroom and he said he wanted to make love to me. I resisted at first and told him that we had things that we needed to work out first, but I ended up giving in. But he did everything but make love to me. He treated me like a two dollar tramp he picked up on the streets. He hurt me, Jeff, and he didn't even care."

Jeff felt his blood begin to boil as Alex trembled with her increasing sobs. There were no words to describe how infuriated he was with Randy Orton at that moment. But he had to keep his cool. Going off about how much of an inconsiderate asshole Orton was, was not going to do anyone, especially Alex, any good at that moment.

He took a deep breath before turning Alex to face him. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, sweetheart, but it's the truth. If things don't get better between you and Randy, you're gonna have to leave him. Not only can you not put yourself through this, you can't put your kids through it. They don't deserve it and neither do you."

"I understand what you're trying to say, Jeff, but I love him and I need him. He just needs to see it. I have to make him see it."

"For one, Alex, you don't NEED him. You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and your kids. And two, if he hasn't seen how much you love him and how much he means to you by now, do you honestly think he ever will?"

"I think if I keep onto him about it, he will see."

"He will not see, Alex!" Jeff said, raising his voice.

"You don't know him like I do, Jeff!"

"I only know what you tell me and from the information you've given me, he's turned into a complete dick. And you think that if you keep onto him he's gonna change? How long have you been on to him? Three fuckin' months, Alex."

"You don't get it, Jeff."

"You're right. I don't get it. I don't get how you can call me up, bawling your pretty little eyes out because of something he said or did and then sit here and defend him. I DO NOT get that. How can defend such an egotistical, self-centered bastard?"

"He's my husband and I love him."

"He doesn't deserve you! Randy Orton does NOT deserve you! You deserve to have the same love and devotion shown to you that you show to other people."

Alex said nothing, instead she stared back into Jeff's gorgeous green eyes and saw in them what she prayed everyday to see in her husband's eyes again. Her next actions were uncontrollable. She flung herself on Jeff's lap and crashed her lips on his.

Jeff knew it was wrong. But if it was wrong, why did it feel so right? Why did it feel like he was where he was supposed to be, doing what he was supposed to be doing?

His fingers found their way through her hair and rested on the back of her neck, pulling her even more into the kiss. He could feel her fingernails graze his stomach as she lifted the hem of his shirt. He pulled away from her long enough to allow her to pull his shirt over his head and throw it behind the couch.

He then instinctively picked her up and carried her upstairs to her and Randy's bedroom, laying her down gently once he reached the bed. He slowly stripped her of her clothes until she was in nothing but a tiny pair of lace boyshort panties and a matching black bra.

Alex was absolutely beautiful to him. Having Jace and Sadie only accentuated her already beautiful curves. Jeff's attention was taken away from the beauty in front of him when he felt said beauty begin to unbuckle his belt. And that's when he noticed it.

The ring.

He was about ready to make love to a married woman.

"Alex," he said, lightly pulling her hands away from his belt.

"Shh…"she said, sitting up and pulling her hand from his and placing a single finger over his lips. "Don't."

"But, Alex…"

She cut him off again by putting her lips on his. He released her other hand and slowly moved his own up to her shoulders and slid her bra straps down her arms before reaching around her and unsnapping her bra.

Alex resumed her task of unbuckling Jeff's belt before sliding his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs. She immediately pressed herself against him, needing to feel his warm naked body against hers.

Jeff softly laid her back down on the pillow without losing the contact that their bodies had. He gently hooked his finger at the top of her panties and slid them down her long, smooth legs. He noticed her breathing getting heavier and knew she was ready. He separated his lips from hers and replaced them on her neck, then lower…and lower…and lower until he reached her most feminine parts. He slowly ran his tongue along her, savoring her taste.

At the same moment, Alex was on the brink of ecstasy after just one maneuver of his tongue. She clenched the sheets between her fingers and bit her lip to hold back every possibility of a scream. Jeff couldn't help but grin against her as he continued until he knew she was just about there. He moved back up her body and ran his finger across her lips.

"Jeff," she gasped. "Please…make love to me."

Xxxxxxxx

Randy woke up the next morning with an agenda. He was going home. He was going to apologize to his wife. He was going to spend the whole day with his family. It would only be for 24 hours, but he had to see his wife. He had to make things right.

"Thanks again for covering me, Orton," Dave said as he walked up to Randy. "I know you have a lot going on at home right now."

"No problem, big man. Just promise me that someday you will return the favor," Randy replied, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, preparing to exit the hotel.

"Just dial my number and I'm there. Catch ya later, Orton."

Randy just nodded his goodbye and walked out the door and hailed a taxi.

"Hey, you're Randy Orton!" the taxi driver said once Randy sat in the back seat.

"Yeah. I need to go to Dallas International Airport."

"On to another city? Another show?"

"Home, actually; to my wife and kids."

* * *

**Exactly, how long has it been since I've updated anything? I don't even have a clue. Last semester was a BITCH! Between working as much as I could and a stupid night class I had to take, I barely had enough time to sleep, let alone write. Hopefully, though, this semester will be much easier and I will have a lot more updates for you all and hopefully wrap some of these stories up. **

**Thanks to HellionHayley, Caylen Vicious, southerncharm21, CapriceCC, BourneBetter67, purerandomosity, Magz86, KimmieCena, RKOsgirl92, giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, gurl42069, FrequentlyDazzled619, vjsimpact, Pinayprincesa and emma217 for reviewing chapter 29 oh so long ago. Thank you all for being patient and understanding. I hope to keep it updated a lot better now. **

**I also have about three fourths of the next chapter of One in a Million done. I know there's a lot of people waiting to know what happens between Colby, Brad and Randy. It's turning out kind of interesting so far so keep an eye out for that also. **

**Until then, **

**keep it rockin'**

**-Gabby-**


	31. Chapter 31: Good Morning Beautiful

Chapter Thirty-One: Good Morning Beautiful

Alex woke the next morning to her cell phone ringing on the nightstand. She blindly reached over and flipped it open before putting it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered, groggily.

"Good morning, beautiful," Randy's voice greeted her, cheerfully.

The tone of his voice caught Alex completely by surprise. "Hi, Randy," she replied, remembering everything he had said to her on the phone the night before.

"Look, baby, I know I said some pretty hurtful things to you last night and I also know that it is going to take a lot for me to make it up to you. I realized last night that you are right. I do devote way more time to work than I do to you and the kids. So, that's why when I come home today, I'm going to call Vince and ask for some time off or at least a lighter schedule now that Wrestlemania is over."

"You're coming home today?"

"Yeah, I'm actually in St. Louis now. I just landed so I should be home in about an hour."

It was then that Alex felt movement beside her on the bed. She glanced over and saw a naked Jeff Hardy laying beside her. "Oh my God," she whispered, loudly.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" her husband asked.

"Um…nothing. I just didn't realize I slept in so late. I guess the kids decided to be nice to me today."

"Well, that's a good thing. Why don't you go wake up Jayda? I want to see her as soon as I get home."

"Okay, I will."

"Alright, baby. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you, too, Randy," Alex replied and hung up the phone before quickly throwing her robe on over her naked body. She then marched over to the other side of the bed and shook Jeff awake. He slowly opened his jade green eyes and looked up at her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he yawned.

Alex sighed. There was no way she should be hearing that from two different men. "Jeff, I need you to get dressed and leave. Randy's going to be here in an hour. Hurry up!"

"Woah…wait a minute," he stopped her, trying to get the words she had just spoken to sink in. "You're telling me that Randy is coming home today? I thought he wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Even if he wasn't coming home until tomorrow, it still wouldn't make it right for you to be laying here, naked, in my bed," she told him. Suddenly, the words that came out of her mouth hit her in full force. She had cheated on her husband. With one of his best friends, no less. "What the fuck have I done?" she asked aloud, tears instantly springing to her eyes. She dropped to her knees, cradled her face in her hands and began to sob. Never in her life had she ever thought she would have done something so wrong.

Jeff had no idea what to do. He slowly climbed out of the bed found his boxer briefs from the night before and threw them on. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. "I'm so sorry, Lexie," he whispered, hoping that the words might give her some sort of comfort, but instead she shoved his arms off of her.

"Just go, Jeff," she replied and got up from the floor before walking into the adjoining bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Jeff sighed and gathered the rest of his clothes, putting them back on piece by piece. He took his time putting his shoes on and tying them in the hopes of being able to talk to Alex before he left, but by the time he had put everything on, she still had not returned to the bedroom. He ran his hand through his hair and walked down the stairs and out the door.

XXXXX

Alex sat on the floor of the bathroom, her back against the tub and her knees pulled up to her chest. She had just thrown her marriage out the window and there was nothing she could do to change it. As soon as Randy found out, he would walk out the door, presumably with the kids, and never come back. The thought alone made her violently ill. After emptying her stomach, she slowly stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. And she should because she sure as hell felt like shit.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't let Randy find out. She couldn't let him walk out of her life and take her children with him. She wouldn't be able to function without them. She peeled off her bath robe and turned on the shower, hoping to wash some of the guilt away, but after twenty minutes of letting the hot water spray over her body, the only things she felt the guilt multiply by tenfold.

Alex threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before gathering the sheets from the bed and taking them to the laundry room, stopping at the rooms of her children on the way. All three of them were miraculously still asleep. After starting the washing machine, she returned to the master bathroom and put on some mascara and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, trying to make herself look somewhat presentable for when her husband arrived.

She walked into her eldest daughter's room and knelt down beside her bed. "Hey sweetie," she said, softly shaking her awake. She smiled when she saw her emerald eyes open and look up at her. "Your daddy is coming home in just a few minutes. Why don't you get up and get ready to see him?"

"Daddy is coming home? How long will he be here?" Jayda asked, immediately alert once she heard the news.

"I'm not sure, baby. But he'll be here soon, I promise. So, get up out of bed and we'll go downstairs and fix him breakfast for when he gets here. What do you think he'll want to eat?"

"Umm…" she paused, putting her index finger on her chin. "I think he'll want an omelet with bacon and cheese and sausage with some toast and a giant glass of orange juice."

Alex chuckled at her daughter's mannerisms. "I think you would be right," she said and stood up from her crouching position. "Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

As she walked down the hall and down the stairs, Alex confirmed what she already knew. She couldn't let Randy find out what had happened the night before. There was no way in hell that she was going to let that break apart her family.

XXXXX

Randy struggled to open the door as he tried to balance the multiple packages in his hands. Sure, he was a little later than what he had told his wife, but he couldn't resist when he drove by a jewelry store right next to a toy store. He had to start making the past few months up to his family.

He finally managed to open the door and was immediately met with the tantalizing aroma of his favorite breakfast. Oh, how he missed the smell of a homemade breakfast. He set the gifts for his wife and his children down on the sofa along with his bag from the road before entering the kitchen. There, behind the counter, was Alex and his daughter. He knew it was inevitable before one of them saw him, but he figured he would take in the interaction while he could.

"Bailey said that I cheated and looked at her spelling test, but I really didn't because me and you studied my spelling words for like three hours. So, I looked at her and told her to back off because if I did look at her spelling test I wouldn't have gotten perfect written on my paper. Instead I would have gotten terrible," Jayda told Alex, animatedly.

Randy could tell that his wife was trying to stifle her laughter just as he was his. "You really told her that?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I did and then she got all butt hurt about it."

"You can't say that, Jayda Lynn! Where did you hear that?"

"Uncle John."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Well, your Uncle John and I are going to have a little talk about the things he says around you."

"DADDY!"

Randy smiled as Jayda came barreling toward him. "Hey, baby girl. How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm so happy that you're home! How long are you going to be here?"

"Well," he began as he sat down at the table with her on his lap. "I have good news and bad news and I'm going to go ahead and tell you the bad news first, okay? I have to leave again tomorrow while you're at school, but the good news is that once I get back to work, I'm going to ask Mr. McMahon if I can have some more time at home," he said, glancing up at Alex who was putting his omelet on a plate for him. He couldn't read her body language to tell if she was happy about this new information or not.

"But what if Mr. McMahon says no?" Jayda asked, worriedly.

"I really don't think that he will, baby. Daddy has worked really hard for him the last couple of months so I think he'll be able to give me a little bit more time at home."

Alex walked over and put Randy's breakfast on the table in front of him and set a separate plate of scrambled eggs and toast across from him for Jayda. Just as she was about to sit down with them, a cry rang through on the baby monitor that sat on the counter. Without saying a word, she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to the nursery.

Randy stood up with Jayda in his arms and set her down in the chair by her plate. "Listen, why don't you sit down here and eat your breakfast while I go talk to Mom and then I'll give you the present that I brought home for you. How's that sound?"

"That sounds awesome, Daddy!"

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before heading up to the nursery. Once he was there he saw Alex standing at the changing table with Jace. He could faintly hear her singing, but couldn't make out what the song was. He walked up beside her and leaned against the table, staring down at his son.

"Hey," he spoke softly.

"Hey," she replied without looking up at him.

"I know I said it on the phone earlier, but I really am sorry for everything that I said to you last night. I had no right to say anything like that."

"It's alright."

"No, Alex, it's not. You were right. I had become completely obsessed with being the WWE Champion and had lost sight of what's really important. And it just sucks that it had to take me and you fighting like that to knock some sense into me. Please believe me when I say that you are anything but a self-centered bitch. And I understand that taking care of the kids and the house is a full time job for you. I don't think I could handle. Actually, I know I couldn't…" he told her but received no response. "My point is, I'm going to change. I'm going to support you and love you like a husband should. And I will never, ever speak to you or treat you like I did again."

Alex put Jace down on the floor before turning to face him. "I forgive you, Randy."

He looked at her, slightly shocked. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. Usually it took more than a few sweet words for him to get out of the hole he had put himself in. "You do?"

"Yeah, Randy, I do. All I want is for us to be a happy family. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Then that's what you're going to get. We will be one big, happy family," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. He was incredibly grateful that his wife had forgiven him. Little did he know that there were things she was hiding that could possibly never be forgiven.

* * *

**Wow. It's been awhile since this story has been updated. But since One in a Million is now finished, I decided to get straight to work on finishing some of these other stories that are in progress. Most likely I'll only be working on one at a time so that my attention is focused on one plot and not several. I hope that people are still reading this story because I have a lot planned for Alex and Randy. **

**Thank you to RKOsgirl92, baybie, alana2awesome, xKimberly12x, CapriceCC, emma217, BourneBetter67, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Bingobaby, xSamiliciousx, justxdazzled3, aggy's girl, giftiebee, Emily, msgemgem, LaLa2004, cassymae, WWEGURL, mrs.a87, and MarieSusy for reviewing chapter thirty. A special thank you goes out to Xandman216 for reviewing every single chapter of this story! All of you reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Don't forget to review this chapter as well. **

**Much love, **

**Gabby**


	32. Chapter 32: Making Love

Chapter Thirty-Two: Making Love

Alex quietly made her and Randy's bed, smoothing the sheets so there wasn't a single wrinkle in them. Ever since her husband had come home that morning, it had been incredibly difficult to be around him. She couldn't look at him, hear his voice, or even be in the same room with him without feeling like breaking down and admitting what she had done. It wouldn't have been so bad if he was still acting like the conceited, selfish asshole that he had been for the past three months but, he wasn't. He was acting like the perfect husband and father to her children that she had always known he could be. Randy kept showering her with attention; giving her small kisses for no reason, cuddling up next to her while they watched a movie with Jayda, wrapping his arms around her waist while she was cooking lunch. It was all damn near unbearable. Not to mention, he had gone out and bought her a gorgeous diamond necklace which she felt guilty for even looking at, much less letting him put it on her.

She sighed as she pulled the down comforter over the top sheet, smoothing it out as well before placing the pillows back at the head of the bed. It wasn't until she turned around that she saw Randy standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"You should have let me know you were making the bed. I would've helped," he said, taking a couple steps toward her.

"It's okay. It's your day off. You deserve to just sit and relax," she replied, picking up her clothes from the night before and taking them to the laundry hamper in the adjoining bathroom.

"I know it is. I just wish you would take the day off with me."

"Randy, just because you're home doesn't mean that my job of taking care of the house stops. It takes a lot to keep this house as clean as it is."

"I didn't come home to look at a spotless house, Alex. I came home to spend time with my family."

"And you have. The kids have been with you all day."

"In case you forgot about that ring on your finger, you're my family, too," he told her wrapping his arms around her waist to which she quickly found an excuse to get out of. "What's the matter with you? I thought you had forgiven me for everything. Why are you acting so distant?"

"I just…I don't want you acting like this out of guilt for what happened. I want you to really mean it, Randy," she said, putting away the clothes that she had folded earlier that day.

"I do really mean it, honey. I made a lot of mistakes the past few months, but last night, after I got off the phone with you, I talked with Adam. And he made me realize that no matter where I go in my career, whether I'm the champion or not, I'm disposable. The WWE fans don't need me. If I disappeared tomorrow someone else would step up and entertain them. But here at home, no one else is going to step up and take my place. You need me way more than they do and I need you. I need you more than that title, my job, the air I breathe. And I've taken you for granted and I'm sorry for that. But I want to show you now that I love you and that I will never do anything to hurt you like that ever again."

Alex held back the tears that threatened to fall. How could she have hurt this man so bad? The act of sleeping with Jeff was bad enough, but now she was keeping it a secret and would have to carry it to her grave. There was no way she'd be able to tell him and go through the reaction she was sure he would have.

"What's the matter, baby? You look like you're about to cry," he asked, concern marring his handsome features.

"I…I'm just happy that we're getting back to where we were," she lied, a small, fake smile crossing her lips.

"Me too, Alex. Me too," he replied, pressing his lips against hers.

She could feel the love that Randy had for her through the kiss. She had forgotten how mind-blowing her husband's kisses could be. Tears began to fill her eyes once more as she realized that if he were to ever find out what she did, they would never share a moment so heartfelt and intense again.

He cradled her against him before carrying her over to the bed, placing her down on it gently. He deepened the kiss and allowed his hand to move up to her hair and pull the elastic band that held it in the ponytail causing her long waves to fan out on the newly made bed. He slowly slid his hands down to the hem of her t-shirt and felt her silky soft skin beneath his fingers.

Alex moaned at his touch, placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her. She had missed his touch, the feel of his lips against hers, his toned body pressed closely to hers. How she was feeling at the moment was how she should've felt when making love to her husband, not how he had treated her just a few days prior. He discarded her t-shirt before his own and ran his fingers from her swollen lips to her throat, through the valley between her breasts and down to the button of her jeans. He swiftly undid them and pulled them down her long, lean legs. The heat from his touch had centered in one particular part of her body and she was aching for a release.

He made his way back to her lips, all the while showering her with kisses all over her body; her legs, her stomach, her breasts. He paused at her lips while he slid his hands underneath her and unfastened her bra with expertise. He slid the straps down and removed the offending restraint. He gently cupped and kneaded them with his hands before welcoming a hardened nipple into his mouth.

She let out an audible groan and dug her nails into his back. His eyes met hers from his place at her breast as an animalistic growl escaped his throat. His teeth grazed her nipple, causing Alex to involuntarily buck her hips against him. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out and waking up her sleeping children. Her need for what was hidden beneath her husband's jeans became unbearable as he continued to suck and nibble on her breast.

She finally found enough control to push him back and sit up, positioning him to stand in front of her. She greedily unbuckled his belt and made haste to undo his jeans and pull them down his muscular thighs along with his boxer briefs. And there, in front of her face, was the only thing that could cure the insatiable hunger that had grown within her. She grabbed his hips and pulled him to her before taking as much of him as she possibly could into her mouth, running her tongue along his entire length.

Randy's hands found her hair and pushed her down so that the tip of him could feel the back of her throat. It had been so long since his wife had had her beautiful mouth around his cock that he felt he would explode within mere minutes. He gently pushed her away before he could tarnish his legendary reputation for love-making by cumming within minutes. He pulled her up to a standing position before dropping to his knees in front of her. He softly hooked his fingers in her panties and smoothly pulled them down her legs. He brought his lips to her inner thigh and at a painstakingly slow pace, guided them to her waiting core.

The simple touch nearly brought Alex to her knees. Her grip on his shoulders intensified and she was sure that by the end of it all, there would be blood running down his back. She felt him hiss in pain, the air escaping his mouth and skimming the most sensitive part of her body. She could feel herself nearing the brink of ecstasy, but Randy wouldn't allow her to take the fall.

He quickly stood up, picking her up with him and situating her legs on either side of him. The feel of her naked breasts against his chest, made Randy harden even more. He looked up into her eyes and saw the darkness that her desire brought to them. He sat down on the bed while simultaneously entering her, causing her to let out the scream she had muffled for so long.

"Gotta be quiet, baby," Randy whispered as he guided her hips up and down his throbbing cock. He felt her tightening around him and knew it would only be seconds before she would let herself go. "Cum for me , Lex."

She obeyed her husband's order as pleasure violently ripped through her body. In order to stop herself from once again threatening the sleep of their children, Alex leaned over and dug her teeth into Randy's shoulder, resulting in Randy letting out a low groan. He kept her moving, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. As soon as she had, she roughly shoved him back onto the bed and descended upon his lips.

Randy flipped them over, not wanting to relinquish control to his wife. He wrapped her legs around his waist and began moving in and out of her at fast yet gentle pace. There was no way he was going to hurt his wife like he had again. He had to have been moving just right as he felt her constricting around him once again and he wasn't going to be far behind her.

Alex clawed at the comforter as her release came harder and faster than it had the time before. Just looking at her face as she came caused Randy's body to go overload and he emptied himself inside her before collapsing on the bed beside her. He turned on his side so that he was looking down at her.

"I don't think you realize how much I love you," he whispered, running his finger along her jaw line.

She placed her hand on top of his and stared back up at him. "I think you just showed me."

XXXXX

Alex awoke early the next morning and quietly snuck out to the back porch with one of her husband's cigarettes. She had no sooner lit it when she heard cell phone ring on the kitchen table. "Shit," she muttered as she rushed inside to grab it and rushed back out just as quickly. She opened it up and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"So, I'm assuming from the lack of distraught phone calls last night that everything is peachy keen with your dickhead of a husband?"

Alex was absolutely appalled at the tone in Jeff's voice. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. All I want to know, is did he fuck you like a hooker again or did you finally summon up the courage to tell him no?"

"How dare you speak to me like that! You have no right to say that to me!"

"I call bullshit on that, Alex. You brought me into this. That gives me the right to question everything that goes on between you and him. Not to mention that just twenty-four hours ago you were waking up next to me instead of him. Wanna make another bet? I bet you a hundred dollars that you haven't told him what happened and that you don't plan on doing so anytime soon."

"It's not of your business whether I tell him or not, Jeff," she replied, taking a drag off of her cigarette.

"I strongly disagree with you on that, too, because not only am I friends with Randy, I'm the one that you cheated on him with."

"You mean you _were_ friends with him. After all the things you've said about him over the past few months, you can hardly qualify yourself as his friend. But now, come to think of it, all of the things you said about Randy, I'm starting to think that I should've been saying them about you. Ever since I picked up this phone, you've been nothing but a complete and utter asshole. I thought you were my friend, Jeff. I thought that we might be able to figure this out together, but guessing by your attitude that your only intention in helping me through my problems was to get in my pants. Well, congratulations, you succeeded. I see no need to talk to you anymore. Bye, Jeff," she said, preparing to hang up.

"Alex, wait!" she heard him yell through the phone.

"What more could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I guess I'm just…jealous. The other night was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I thought that maybe it would make you see that Randy is no good for you. I was hoping you would see that I could treat you how you deserve to be treated. I was hoping that you would fall in love with me. And when you just shut me out…it hurt like hell. I thought that we had grown close enough that we could talk about anything. I guess I was wrong."

"Jeff, as much as I don't want to hurt you, the other night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened, because no matter how wonderful it was, and yes I do admit it was wonderful, it was wrong. I cheated on my husband, the man I love with all my heart. And there's nothing I can do to take it back."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments before Jeff spoke again. "So…are you going to tell him?"

"I don't see how I can, Jeff. It would devastate him, not to mention our kids. I can't do that to him…I won't do that to him."

"Sooner or later, it'll come out, Alex. Shit like this always does. It'd be better if it came from you than from someone else."

"How would someone else even know about it, Jeff? We keep this between us and tell absolutely no one. Please, do not tell a soul."

"Yeah…see, the thing about that is, I already did…"

* * *

**This has got to be the longest sex scene I've ever written! Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Thanks to CapriceCC, Shamaness1171, Bingobaby and Xandman216 for reviewing chapter thirty-one. **

**I'd really like to hear what everyone else is thinking about what's going on in this story, so please don't forget to review this chapter as well. I love reading all of your opinions!**

**Much love, **

**Gabby**


	33. Chapter 33: Secrets

Chapter Thirty-Three: Secrets

"You did what?" Alex hissed into the phone as she glanced into the kitchen. "Who the hell did you tell?"

"Before I tell you who, let me explain that I didn't use your name or Randy's," Jeff replied. "I told John."

"John? You mean John Morrison, right? Because surely you don't mean John Cena, you know, my husband's BEST FRIEND! Are you really that fucking stupid?!"

"Listen to me, Alex. A while back¸ I was sitting in catering talking to Cena and he noticed something was off with me. I told him that there was a girl back in North Carolina that I was in love with, but she was married to one of my friends. I didn't mention you or Randy. He asked me what my plans were for my time off and I told him I was going home. He mentioned this girl and asked if I was going to try to get with her. I said I didn't know. Yesterday he texted me about it. So…I told him everything, but he has no idea it was you."

Alex collapsed into one of the patio chairs. "See, Jeff, the thing people don't realize is that John is a lot more perceptive than everyone thinks he is. He'll figure this out and he'll tell Randy and my marriage will be over."

"Maybe if you come clean about it to him, you'll still have a fighting chance," Jeff told her, seemingly against his will.

"You don't understand, Jeff. Randy can NEVER find out. It would ruin everything, especially now that things seem to be back on the right track."

"Randy has only been home for a day. How can you be so sure that it's not just a ploy to get back into your good graces?"

"I just know. The way he treated me last night…it was something that can't be acted out. He was the man that I fell in love with."

"So, you did fuck him last night? How could you even do that after you fucked me? After you begged me to make love to you? That's just sick, Alex."

"Well you didn't complain when I fucked you the night after he treated me so…rough, now did you? If anything, that makes you just as sick as I am," she spat, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why the hell are you so bitter about it all anyway? You got what you wanted. You got in my pants. I would've thought you'd be over the moon with joy."

"Have you not listened to a damn word I've said? Or do I have to spell it out for you? I'm fucking in love with you, Alex! I was hoping when I woke up yesterday morning that I would've shown you what it feels like to be loved the way you should be. I wanted to show you how much I care for you."

"You don't care about me, Jeff, and you sure as hell aren't in love with me. If you were, you wouldn't be talking to me the way you are."

"I thought it was the way to your heart. I'm speaking to you the same way your beloved husband has for the past three months."

"Just…lose my number, Jeff," she said and hung up. She pulled herself together and walked back in the house just in time to see Randy slowly making his way into the kitchen in just a pair of low slung lounge pants.

"What are you doing up so early, babe?" he yawned, glancing at the clock on the stove that read 6:30.

"Usually, the twins are up by now. It's just out of habit," she told him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, Randy looked at her curiously.

"Were you smoking?" he questioned her. Her eyes widened, immediately giving Randy his answer. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since things started getting bad between us. But I never do it in the house or around the kids. It's usually of a night when they're all sleeping."

"I'm so sorry, honey," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"For what?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"I know how much you hate it when I smoke, so for you to feel so bad that you take it up, too? It kills me. I've said and done so many horrible things to you. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Randy," she told him as she pulled away to look at him. "I'm the one who bought them. But I promise that I won't buy any more. Now, how long do we have you today?"

"My flight leaves at two. I'll need to be at the airport by noon."

"Okay, sit down and I'll make you some breakfast," she said, walking toward the fridge.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could make breakfast for you."

"I'd love that," she replied with a smile. She couldn't help but think about how wonderful her husband was. Everything seemed perfect…except for the fact that she had slept with another man.

XxxxX

Alex was sitting on the floor, playing with Sadie and Jace when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the stairs before remembering that Randy was in the shower. "I'll be right back, guys," she told the infants and got up and walked to the door.

She opened it and her heart beat quickened. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeff smirked as he stood in the doorway with his hands in his jeans pockets. "You told me to lose your number, not your address."

"I would've thought that was a given. Either way you need to leave."

"Hmm…I take it that your hubby is still home. I'm surprised you aren't upstairs letting him have his way with you."

"I swear to God, Jeff. You better leave."

"Or what? You going to call Randy down here and have him kick me out? That wouldn't be suspicious at all. As far as he knows, we're still BFFs. Face it, Alex. You have to be around me in order to avoid any unwanted questions."

"Or I could just tell everyone that I'm tired of you bad-mouthing Randy."

"You know, Alex? I don't get you at all. Just the other night, you sat on your sofa and threw yourself at me and now you want nothing to do with me? You accused me of wanting to get in your pants? I think it was the other way around."

"If you don't get off our property in five seconds, I'm going to call the police. And that's the last thing you need on your record."

"Fine, I'll go. But I want to know…who's better? Randy…or me?"

Alex didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer and slammed the door in his face. She walked back over to the twins and sat down on the floor, leaning against the sofa.

"Who was at the door, babe?" Randy hollered from the top of the stairs. She turned to him and saw him standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water running down his sculpted chest.

"Some crazy fan. I had to threaten the cops before she'd leave."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for getting rid of her before I came down here," he laughed.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she muttered as he turned back around and headed toward the bedroom.

XxxxX

Later that evening, Randy sat in the locker room backstage at Backlash. For being slated to lose his title that night, he was in a fantastic mood. His trip home had gone amazingly well despite the fact that he was only there a little more than twenty-four hours. Seeing and spending time with his children had really put things in perspective for him.

And that was why as soon as he had gotten to the arena, he had gone to Vince and asked for a lighter schedule. He would only be working pay per views, RAW and the occasional Smackdown and signing. He couldn't remember a time when he was happier. He couldn't wait to get home Tuesday and tell Alex.

The time spent with his wife allowed him to have a new appreciation for her. She truly was an amazing wife and mother. And for him to think about the way he had treated her made him want to crawl in a hole somewhere and die. But things were getting better and he could feel himself falling in love with her all over again.

Randy had just started taping his wrists when the locker room door swung open and Cena and Jeff walked in.

"So, what'd she say the next morning?" John asked Jeff, tossing his bag on one of the benches

"She pretty much went into shock. I guess it hadn't really hit her until then what she had done, but she wouldn't talk to me at all about it. She grabbed her stuff and left," Jeff replied.

Randy tried his best not to listen in on the conversation that was taking place. Jeff Hardy's "friendship" with his wife still left a bad taste in his mouth, but from the sound of it, Jeff had moved on to another woman.

"Have you talked to her since?"

"Just this morning, actually. She says that she's bound and determined not to tell her husband and now, she doesn't want anything to do with me," Jeff told Cena, quickly diverting his eyes to the bench where Randy sat.

"That's some messed up shit you've gotten yourself into, Hardy. I'm so glad that I fell in love with a woman that was available. I'm sure Orton feels the same way."

Randy just nodded before continuing to tape his wrists.

"So, how's everything at home? Things better?" John asked him.

"They're great," he replied, locking his eyes on Jeff, who, thought wasn't watching the interaction, was listening intently. "The kids are great. The twins are jabbering away and rolling over on their own. Jayda is doing fantastic in school and dance. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you to watch what you say around the kids. Apparently, Jayda told one of her classmates to stop being so "butt-hurt" about something."

"Whoops," John laughed. "How are you and Alex, though?"

Randy smirked before giving John his answer. "Let's just say that we made up ALL night long last night."

"A simple awesome or fantastic would have been sufficient," Cena said, shaking his head.

"What can I say? It was the most mind-blowing sex we've ever had. But, aside from that, we're really good, so there should be no need for a third party to get involved in our issues, anymore," Randy replied, staring holes through Jeff who stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Hmm…what's eating him?"

XxxxX

Jeff stalked through the hallway, furiously searching for an exit sign. How in the hell was he supposed to keep his mouth shut around that arrogant dick when he was constantly flaunting the fact that he was the one consistently sharing a bed with Alex and not Jeff? Especially when, if it were up to Jeff, he would be incessantly telling Orton how his wife had BEGGED Jeff to make love to her. The only reason he hadn't was because Alex had asked him to keep it quiet.

As much shit as he had given her since he was unceremoniously kicked out of her bed, he really did love her. He was just so irritated over the fact that even after he showed her how she should be treated, she still ran back to her asshole of a husband. To top it all off, she believed that Randy had changed. _Ha! As if that would ever happen_, he thought.

Jeff finally found a door that led outside and stepped through it as he fished his smokes out of his pocket and lit one. His thoughts drifted back to Alex and the words that he had said to her earlier that day. With the things that he spouted off to her, what made him any different than Randy? Hell, he even compared himself with Orton in that aspect.

He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts, he found her name and pressed the call button. He knew he shouldn't call, but he had to apologize. There was no way he was going to win her over if he was treating her just like Randy had.

But of course, she didn't answer and he didn't really expect her to. Instead, he got her voicemail: "You've reached Alex's voicemail. Please leave your name and a message and I'll get back to you when I can."

Jeff sighed before he spoke. "Hey, Alex. It's Jeff. I…uh…just wanted to apologize for everything I said to you this morning. I had no right to say any of it. I realize Randy, no matter how much I've grown to dislike him, is your husband and that you love him. But at the same time, I want you to know that there was one thing that I did mean this morning and that is that I love you. You're everything that I've ever wanted in a woman and there's nothing that I can do to change how I feel. I know you're not going to leave Randy, but a man can dream, can't he? Just…please call me back when you get a chance," he said and hung up.

He slid his phone back in his pocket and took a drag off his cigarette. Before he could exhale the smoke, a voice spoke behind him.

"Please tell me that you aren't really in love with my best friend's wife."

XxxxX

Alex threw the phone to the other end of the sofa. She had just listened to Jeff's voicemail and she had no idea what to do. Jeff really thought he loved her. And she knew it would break his heart when she told him that everything that happened between them only did so because she was distraught over her marriage that had seemed to be falling apart. She had, more or less, used him.

Alex retrieved her phone once again and dialed the number of someone she knew she could confide in.

"Hey, Alex!" Amy answered, cheerfully. "Long time, no talk."

"Hi, Ames. I know it's been far too long," she replied, dismally.

"What's the matter, Lex?" she asked, noticing the troubled tone of her friend's voice.

"That's kind of why I'm calling. I need someone to talk to."

Alex then proceeded to tell Amy everything from the trouble she had with Randy to the one night fling with Jeff and the voicemail that he had just left."

"Wow, Alex."

"I can completely understand if you never want to talk to me again. I know Randy is your and Adam's friend."

"Honestly, Alex, I don't think we would be friends with Randy if you hadn't stepped in and turned him around. Now, I'm not saying that what happened is okay, but I can understand what you were going through and what you're going through now. After all, my relationship with Adam began through an affair."

"But that's the thing, Amy. I don't want a relationship with Jeff. I want to stay with Randy. I love him and I love the family that we have built together. I just don't know what to do."

"You want my advice? You're better off telling Randy than having him hear it from someone else down the road. Especially since I know Jeff as well as I do. Sooner or later, once you tell him that you see no future with him and that you just satisfied your temporary needs, he's going to be hurt, yes, but then he's going to get pissed. He will spew everything to anyone who will listen, including Randy. It's going to be hard and you will be taking the chance that Randy will leave you, but there's also a better chance that you'll be able to work it out if you are the one that tells him."

Alex sighed as she heard the advice she knew she would hear from her friend. She knew it was the right thing to do, but did she really want to risk her marriage? Either way, really, was putting her marriage in danger. Either way, Randy was eventually going to find out. Would she rather it be from her or from Jeff…or even from John?

"You still there, Lex?" Amy asked after moments of silence.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So…what are you going to do?"

"I don't see what choice I have, Amy. I have to tell him."

* * *

**Thanks to Bingobaby, Agnesita1385, CapriceCC and Xandman216 for reviewing chapter 32 and don't forget to review this chapter as well. **

**~Gabby~**


	34. Chapter 34: Surprise

Chapter Thirty-Four: Surprise

Jeff slid his phone back in his pocket and took a drag off his cigarette. Before he could exhale the smoke, a voice smoke from behind him.

"Please tell me that you aren't really in love with my best friend's wife."

Jeff cringed as he turned around to see John Cena standing by the entrance, arms folded across his expansive chest.

"Were you following me?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, because no sooner had you stormed out of the locker room, a stagehand came in looking for you. Now, I can understand why you did storm out, though. You couldn't handle Randy talking about him and his WIFE having their makeup fuck-fest, could you? What the hell is going on, Hardy? I thought you were after some chick in North Carolina."

Jeff looked at John and shook his head. "And Alex said you were more perceptive than you seem. I'm finding that really hard to believe." He could see the confusion in John's face turn to realization right before his very eyes.

"What in the hell made you think it was okay to sleep with Alex? Do you realize the kind of shit that you just stirred up? Randy is going to fucking kill you when he finds out."

"I think the question you mean to ask, Cena, is WHO made me think it was okay to sleep with Alex. And the answer to that is…Alex," Jeff replied, seeing the anger grow within his friend's eyes.

"You're a fucking liar, Hardy! Alex would never lead anyone on like that. She would never jeopardize her marriage and her family by intentionally sleeping with some else. So, what'd you do? Get her drunk? Slip her some of the drugs you got lying around? What was it?"

"I didn't give her shit, Cena!" he bellowed, standing toe to toe with the former WWE Champion. "She came on to me, just like I told you. She begged me to continue when I tried to stop it. Just like I told you."

"If everything you told me about the woman you are in love with is true, then you were after Alex months ago! How do you expect me to believe that you didn't do something to her when you've wanted her for so long."

"If you don't believe me, why don't you call Alex up and ask her?"

"Ask Alex what?" a third voice questioned from the door.

Cena and Hardy turned to see Randy standing in the doorway, a curious expression upon on his face.

"Nothing," Jeff muttered as he stepped back from John and tried to reenter the building, but was stopped by Randy.

"It is something when two men are having a pretty heated discussion concerning my wife," Randy replied, blocking the door with his arm.

"Orton, I said it was nothing. Now, if you don't move your fucking arm, there will be something."

"Good. I've been looking for a reason to pummel your scrawny, tye-dyed ass ever since you've been hanging around my wife," Orton growled, his face mere centimeters from Jeff's.

"Break it up," John said, stepping in between the two. "The last thing either one of you needs is another suspension. Save this for another time."

Randy and Jeff glared at each other as Orton reluctantly removed his arm from the door frame and allowed Jeff into the building. "What was that all about, Cena?"

John just shook his head as he looked at his friend. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

XxxxX

Alex sat on the sofa about an hour after hanging up with Amy. She had ordered Backlash like she had all the other pay-per-views that she was unable to attend, but her mind was anywhere but on the show playing on the TV in front of her. It was going through scenario after scenario of how she was going to tell Randy that she had cheated on him with Jeff.

No matter how many ways she thought up, none of them gave her any hope that she and her husband would be able to work things out. She sighed and turned the baby monitor in her hands. Any other night, the twins wouldn't give her a moment to breathe, but the one night that she would rather do anything BUT think, they, along with Jayda, slept uninterrupted.

After a few more minutes of silent pondering, Alex was gratefully pulled away from her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the screen and fear immediately gripped her. But she forced herself to answer it anyway.

"Hey, John. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your match?"

"Aren't you watching? My match has been over with for about forty-five minutes," he replied.

"Oh, sorry. I have it on, but I've been fighting with Sadie and Jace to go to sleep," she lied.

"Gotcha. Listen, Lex, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm calling because I was told something today and I'm just not sure I believe it. Jeff told me that you cheated on Randy with him and that you were in your right mind when you did. Please tell me that it isn't true."

Alex hesitated as tears sprung to her eyes. "I wish I could, John. I really do. But I can't." She could feel the disappointment begin to seep through the phone. Then, it turned to anger.

"Why?" was all John said, but she could hear the fury in that one simple word.

"I don't think you realize how bad things got between Randy and me. Before this weekend, I don't remember the last time we said 'I love you' to one another. I don't remember the last time we had a conversation and not an argument. And I know that there is no excuse for what I've done and, believe me, I loathe myself every second of every minute of every day for what I've done to Randy and our family."

"And you should. I never would have thought that you, of all people, would do this. Everything that I ever thought about you was wrong. I thought that you would be strong enough to be married to Randy and put up with all of his shit, not look for a reprieve by jumping into bed with someone else, let alone Jeff Hardy, the minute things got tough."

"It's not like I slept with Jeff the first time Randy said something I didn't like. This had been going on for three fucking months, John! How would you deal if Payton belittled you every single day and made you feel absolutely worthless?"

"That's not the point, Alex! The point is you were unfaithful to Randy and when he finds out what and who you did, he's going to go ballistic and I'm not going to do a damn thing to stop him."

"I don't expect you to, John. Just please don't tell him. I don't want him to hear it from anyone other than me."

"Oh, you're actually going to stand up and confess? I figured you'd try to keep your little affair hidden."

"It wasn't an affair. It was a mistake."

"Either way, it was wrong. And I highly doubt there's anything you can do to make it right."

"Why do you say that like I don't know it? I know I'm going to lose Randy. I just hope he'll at least let me see the kids."

"Good luck. You better tell him soon or else I will," John said and hung up.

Alex dropped the phone from her hand and released the flow of tears that she had been holding back. She had always considered John one of her very best friends, but she knew that he and Randy were practically brothers. And now that he knew what she had done, her fate with Randy was sealed.

XxxxX

_Two Days Later_

Randy practically ran through the airport to catch a cab. He hadn't told Alex that he was coming home in the hopes of surprising her. He was hoping that it would lift her spirits a little. The past few days when he had talked to her, she had seemed kind of down. She tried to be happy for his sake, but he could hear it in her voice that the happiness was false.

The whole ride home from the airport Randy resisted the urge to call her. It was like he was in the honeymoon phase all over again. When the cab pulled into the driveway, he noticed that the SUV was gone. He checked the time and realized that Alex had just left to take Jayda to school.

He paid the driver and let himself into the house, noticing the toys scattered all about the living room. He smiled at the fact that he was finally able to see the house look like it was inhabited by a seven year old and two infants. Alex always made sure that the house was spotless when he came home. Truth be told, she probably did so because of the countless times he told her that she didn't do anything just because she wasn't employed somewhere.

But that was all going to change. He was going to be the husband and father that he should have been all along. He looked at the toys that littered the living room floor and thought about putting them all away until he realized that he had no clue where they all went. He made a mental reminder to have Alex show him when she got home so for future reference, he could help out.

Randy carried his bag up to their bedroom and began unpacking. Normally, he wouldn't bother, but he was going to be home until Sunday night and had plenty of time to repack. He had just placed the last of his toiletries in the master bathroom when he heard the front door close downstairs. He quietly ventured down to the first level and saw his wife collapsing into the sofa.

He smiled to himself as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shot up like a rocket, grabbed Jayda's baton off the coffee table and turned around, preparing to wing.

"Whoa! Honey, it's just me," Randy laughed as he raised his arms defensively.

"Damn it, Randy! You can't do that to me! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" she asked, clutching her chest.

"I wanted to surprise you, baby. Granted, this wasn't what I had planned on, but I guess I did surprise you," he smiled, causing Alex to shake her head. "I'm sorry I scared you, honey," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay. But why are you home? I thought you were going to be gone until Friday."

"That's my surprise for you," Randy smiled. "Sunday, when I got to the arena, I found Vince and pretty much begged him for a lighter schedule for a while…and he granted it. I'll have to do RAW, pay-per-views and the occasional Smackdown or signing."

"That's great, honey," Alex grinned, stretching to give him a quick peck on the lips. As she was pulling away, however, was when Randy realized that the smile that her lips had formed hadn't reached her eyes. Her beautiful sapphires weren't happy. In fact, they were drowning in sadness…and worry.

"Is everything okay, babe? The last couple of days, you've sounded depressed and now, you're not near as happy as I thought you'd be. What's going on?" He watched her face intently, noticing some sort of inner struggle going on deep within her.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired," she finally answered. "I'm actually kind of glad your parents volunteered to take Sadie and Jace for the day. Especially now that you're home."

"Well, I kind of planned it that way, sweetheart. I wanted a day where I could show you just how much I love you. Just you and me. We can go shopping, go out to lunch. Maybe we can even catch a movie. Or we can just stay home, I can take you upstairs and really show you how much I love every inch of you," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Alex looked back up at him and smiled. She knew she didn't have much time left before Randy would no longer love her because of what she had done. She was just going to bask in the feeling of him one last time. "Surprise me."

* * *

**I hope everyone had a very happy holiday season and that you have a Happy New Year as well. **

**Thank you to CapriceCC, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92 and Bingobaby for reviewing chapter 33. Don't forget to review this chapter as well. **

**Love, **

**Gabby**


	35. Chapter 35: Positive

Chapter Thirty-Five: Positive

_4 Weeks Later_

Jeff sighed as he entered the arena where that night's episode of Monday Night RAW was being held. It was honestly the last place he wanted to be. He loved his job; he really did. He and his brother had dreamt of the day that they made it into the WWE since they were kids. But, the last few weeks had been complete hell. Not only was he forced to share a locker room with Orton and Cena, but he had to listen to how "absolutely perfect" things were between Randy and Alex. Then, once Randy would leave the room, John would shoot snide comments and death glares his way. Oh, yeah, and then there was the matter of the woman he loved not speaking to him at all.

Things were just fucking peachy.

Jeff stopped in front of the locker room door, debating on whether or not he would rather prepare for his match in a janitor's closet hidden deep within the arena. He finally willed himself to open the door and quickly made his way to the farthest corner away from the two friends.

"Have you and Payton decided on a wedding date yet? It seems like you've been engaged forever," Randy asked, sifting through his bag for his gear.

"Well, not an actual date, but, according to Pate, she wants this big, elaborate, fall festival wedding. So, we're thinking late September, early October. And to go along with that, I'd really like it if you would be my best man."

"Hell yeah, I will. You didn't even have to ask. I just assumed I had the job," Randy laughed, causing Jeff to roll his eyes. "Is Payton going to ask Alex to be in the wedding, too?"

John inhaled deeply and Jeff could tell that he was also having a hard time hearing her name. "Yeah," he replied. "She is planning on calling her tonight."

"That's great! Surely that sort of news will make her feel better."

"What do you mean 'make her feel better'? Is something wrong?" John asked, curiously voicing the exact questions that were running through Jeff's head.

"She's been sick the past couple of days. I don't know what's going on. Mom and Dad had to take the kids last night because Alex was puking her guts out. I guess it's just some type of flu bug or something."

John raised his eyebrows and stared at his friend for a moment. "You sure she isn't pregnant?"

Jeff's breath caught in his throat. He had never thought of any of that before. And now she was getting sick? A deep churning began to happen in the pit of his stomach as instinct began to kick in.

"Are you kidding me, Cena?" Randy chuckled. "She's not pregnant. I mean, granted, we aren't really doing anything to prevent it, but it took us forever to get pregnant with the twins. And that's when we were timing everything. There's no way."

"All it takes is one time, Randy," John replied. "And judging by how well things have been going between the two of you, it's a very good possibility."

Jeff frantically searched his pockets for his cell phone. Upon finding it in his back pocket, he rushed out of the locker room and found a deserted hallway before flipping it open and dialing Alex's number. It was no surprise to him when she didn't answer and it went to her voicemail.

"Alex, it's Jeff. I know that you don't want to talk to me, but if you even listen to this message, I'm begging you to call me back, just this once. It's the most important thing that I've ever needed to talk to you about. It's bigger than all of us. Please call me back," he pleaded before hanging up the phone.

He let out a deep sigh and turned down the hallway, preparing to return to the locker room, but stopped when he saw John standing in front of him, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You better pray to God that she has the flu," Cena spat, his words dripping with venom.

"You know, John, after all this time that you've known about this and all of the hatred that you've spewed toward me, I'm surprised you haven't told Orton yourself what happened between Alex and me. And you're supposedly his best friend? The way I see it, you're just as much to blame for Randy not knowing," Jeff replied, coolly.

"You have a lot of fucking balls putting me in the same category as you and her. The ONLY reason that I haven't told Randy is because she was supposed to tell him and I want her to suffer through that confession as much as humanly possible. And as for you, once that cheating bitch finally admits what she's done, Orton is going to come after you and I'm going to be coming with him," John threatened before turning around and walking away.

Jeff sighed once more and ran a hand through his multi-colored hair. He was in some seriously deep shit. And there was no one around to throw him a shovel.

XxxxX

"Oh, I feel like death," Alex groaned as she accepted a bottle of water from Amy. Her friend had flown in earlier that day, hoping to have a serious heart to heart, but as soon as Amy saw the condition Alex was in, the initial purpose for the visit was pushed aside.

"Don't you think you should go see a doctor?" Amy asked, worried about her friend's pale complexion.

"So that they can tell me that it's viral? That there's nothing they can do for me? I think I'll just let it run its course," she replied, before taking a sip of her water and setting the bottle on the floor beside the sofa. She pulled her fleece blanket up to her chin and looked back at Amy. "Not that I'm disappointed that you're here, but I know you didn't fly over her just to sit and lounge on my sofa."

"You're right. I didn't. I came to ask you about what you've told Randy."

"I figured as much," Alex sighed, keeping her eyes on the USA Network that was preparing to air RAW. "I haven't told him anything."

"Why not?"

"He's trying so hard, Ames. He's trying so hard to rebuild what we had and if I tell him what I did, it's all going to come crashing right back down with no chance of rebuilding."

"You don't know that, Alex. He could be willing to work things out. After all…" Amy trailed off as she was interrupted by Alex's cell phone ringing on the table beside her. She picked it up and looked at the screen. "It's Jeff," she said, handing it to Alex who just silenced it. "I didn't realize he was still calling you."

"Every day that he knows Randy is gone. And every time it's the same thing. He wants me to call him and try and work things out or at least listen to him."

"Why don't you?"

"Because all it is going to do is break his heart, Amy. He has convinced himself that he is in love with me. And by me answering his calls, I'm giving him false hope that there can be something between us," Alex replied as her phone vibrated, signaling that Jeff had left her a message.

"Are you going to listen to it?" Amy asked, looking at her friend expectantly.

Alex dialed her voicemail and put the phone on speaker. "Alex, it's Jeff. I know that you don't want to talk to me, but if you even listen to this message, I'm begging you to call me back just this once. It's the most important thing I've ever needed to talk to you about. It's bigger than all of us. Please, call me back."

"What could be bigger than all of this?" Amy inquired.

"I don't know," Alex whispered, turning the phone over in her hands.

"Well, aren't you going to find out? You can't tell me that you didn't hear the desperation in his voice."

"I can't give him…"

"False hope," Amy finished. "I realize that. But, according to Jeff, this isn't about you and him. It's something more. You need to call him back."

She paused for a moment before dialing the digits that had become so familiar to her. She apprehensively placed the phone against her ear and listened to the ringing on the other end. "He's not answer…"

"Alex," Jeff breathed into the phone. "Sorry it took so long to answer. I had to get away from people."

"It's okay," she spoke softly. "So, what is this huge thing you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was in the locker room with Cena and Orton and they were talking about how you were sick."

"That's why you wanted to talk to me? To ask about how I've been puking my guts out?" Alex asked, slightly agitated.

"Kind of…see, Cena made some remark about whether or not you may be pregnant…are you?"

Alex had to resist the urge to laugh at Jeff's question only because she felt her body wouldn't be able to handle it. "You're kidding me, right? Do you realize how long it took me to get pregnant with the twins? Over six months. And that's when we were counting days and ovulation cycles. I'm not one of the most fertile women, Jeff. There's no way."

"When was your last period?" he questioned.

"Probably about six weeks ago, but you can't tell a damn thing by my period," she replied as Amy got up from the sofa, grabbed her keys and walked out the front door. Alex stared after her, confused, before continuing. "It is nowhere near regular. So, stop worrying about it. I'm positive it's just the flu going around. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"At least take a test, Alex. There's no harm in that."

"Jeff, I'm not pregnant. That's all there is to it. You're wrong."

"Really? Was I wrong when I told you that you were having twins? No, I wasn't. I told you what my gut feeling was on that and I was right. I'm telling you my gut feeling on this. You need to take a test."

"Fine. I will, just to prove you wrong. Amy just left and I'm guessing that's what she is going to do. I'll text you 'I told you so' after I take them," she said and hung up.

There was no way she could be pregnant. She was lucky enough to have had the twins. However, there was that tiny, miniscule chance that Jeff was right. But would God really be that cruel to her? To have her get pregnant and not know who the father was? She admitted that she deserved to be punished for being unfaithful to Randy and she thought that him leaving when she told him, which she was planning on doing, would be punishment enough.

But what if it was punishment for having not told Randy yet? She wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she was pregnant, especially with Randy being home as much as he was. And she definitely couldn't wait until delivery…

"Whoa," Alex whispered to herself. "You're getting way ahead of yourself. You don't even if you are yet."

She had just turned her attention back to the RAW broadcast when her phone rang for the second time that night. She glanced at it and, seeing that it was Payton, silenced it. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone else. Especially since she probably knew that Payton was calling to bitch her out because John finally told her about Alex's cheating on Randy.

Alex didn't have to wait but a few more minutes for Amy to return. She dropped a plastic sack in Alex's lap. "I really hope you have to piss, because you're taking all of them to be sure," she said, motioning for Alex to head to the bathroom.

Alex sighed and slowly got up from the sofa, heading in that direction. "Here we go."

XxxxX

Jeff sat silently on one of the equipment crates backstage, clutching his cell phone in his hand. The waiting was incredibly nerve-wracking. Sure, he had imagined himself with kids, but he had always pictured it way down the road and definitely under different circumstances.

He had always thought that he would find the love of his life, move in together, maybe even marry her. They they would bring children into the world. But now…now he was in love with a co-worker's (Jeff couldn't really consider Randy a friend anymore) wife and may have gotten her pregnant.

He really hoped that his instinct was wrong. Just this once. But deep down he knew that it was past the point of hoping. Deep down, he knew the truth. And there was really nothing to look forward to except a paternity test. He prayed that the kid was Orton's. He loved the idea of having a child with Alex, but not while she was still married to Randy. It would make things worse on everybody.

Jeff was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that he was no longer alone until he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you want, Adam?"

"Well, after I got a frantic call from Amy saying that your little sex-capades might've gotten Alex pregnant, I figured you may need someone to talk to," Adam replied, leaning against the wall next to the crate.

"And what makes you think that I would want to talk to you?"

"The way that I look at it, you have no one else. Knowing you, the first person you wanted to go to was Matt, but you're afraid that he'll go off on you for doing the same thing that Amy and I did to him to someone else. Your next choices would be your "friends" in your locker room, but you can't do that, seeing as they would both murder you. Not to mention, Alex refuses to talk to you. So, here I am."

Jeff tried to stay silent, he really did, but Adam was right. He had no one else. "I just don't know what to do. I've really fucked everything up."

"Yeah, you did," Adam replied, honestly. "But you had help. You had Randy's help and Alex's. And at this point what's done is done. You can't change it and now you just have to roll with the punches. Literally. Because I know that there will be some. If Alex is pregnant and you find out it's yours, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of both of them," Jeff replied instantaneously. "I'll make sure that neither Alex nor the baby does without. They'll be my first priority."

"And if it's Randy's?"

"I'll back down. Slip away and have no more contact. She loves him and I'm not about to make her choose. I want her to be happy."

"Good. The only other thing I can say is that it'll all work out in the end. Whether it's the way want it to or not," Adam said, clapping Jeff on the back. "Keep your chin up."

"Thanks," Jeff said as he watched Adam walk down the hallway. He had no sooner turned the corner when Jeff's cell signaled that he had a text message. It was from Alex and it was only one word. One word that immediately turned his world upside down.

"Positive."

* * *

**Things are about to get quite explosive in the near future. **

**Thanks to Kinley Orton, CapriceCC, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216 and Bingobaby for reviewing chapter 34. **

**Don't forget to review this chapter as well!**

**Love, **

**Gabby**


	36. Chapter 36: Confessions Part 1

Chapter Thirty-Six: Confessions Part 1

Six. That particular number seemed to be very prominent in Alex's life.

Six months was what it took for her to get pregnant with Sadie and Jace.

Six weeks was how long it had been since her last period.

Six was the number of pregnancy tests Amy had bought her.

Six was the number of tests that were positive.

Alex slid down the wall to the bathroom floor, her face buried in her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her worst fear had come to fruition.

"Alex? Is everything okay?" Amy asked, knocking on the door. When the only answer she received was hysterical sobbing, she quickly opened the door. She immediately spotted the half dozen pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter and understood the reason for Alex's emotional state.

Amy sunk down to the floor beside her friend and wrapped her arms around Alex's shaking shoulders. Nothing was said as Amy allowed Alex to let loose of her emotions. Once some semblance of control was regained, Amy spoke. "You need to tell Jeff," she said softly.

"You do it," Alex replied hoarsely before handing Amy her phone.

She sent Jeff a text message then proceeded to help Alex up off the floor and back into the living room.

"I don't know what to do, Ames," Alex whispered, staring blankly at the TV screen. "How am I going to tell Randy?"

"That's something that you're going to have to figure out on your own. Bottom line is that you can't keep this a secret anymore."

"I know I can't. I'm just not ready to throw away everything and everyone that I love."

"I know, hon," Amy replied sadly. Seeing Alex in this predicament brought back memories of her own unfaithfulness. But Alex had so much more to lose; a husband and three young children.

Alex looked over at her friend with silent tears cascading down her face. "I really fucked up, Amy. And there's absolutely nothing I can do to fix it."

XxxxX

Positive.

Jeff read the word over and over again. Alex was pregnant. And he could be the father. He just couldn't wrap his head around it all. He could be a dad?

The thought had crossed his mind before but he never really pictured what kind of dad he would be. Would he be strict? Would he let his daughter date? Would he encourage his son to join the business if he wanted to?

"Hey, Hardy," a voice interrupted the hundreds of questions running rampant through Jeff's head. He looked up to see his opponent for the night, Kofi Kingston. "Our match is in twenty minutes. Why aren't you ready?"

"Sorry, Kofi," he apologized, jumping down from the equipment crate that he had still been sitting on. "I guess I lost track of time. I'll meet you at gorilla in fifteen."

He walked down the hallway toward the locker room, all the while hoping that it was empty. It was just his luck that when he opened the door, John Cena was seated on of the benches.

Jeff inwardly groaned and crossed the room to his belongings. He had just started unpacking his gear when John spoke.

"So, did you happen to find out if Alex is knocked up?" he spat.

"If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you," Jeff replied, trying to focus his attention on preparing for his match.

"I know everything else, so you might as well just spit it out."

Jeff turned and walked over to Cena. He had finally had enough of the snide comments and constant badgering from him. "The only reason you know shit is because you fucking eavesdropped on a voicemail I was leaving! And how fucking dare you sit back and bash me every damn chance you get! You claim to be Randy's best friend? That you're brothers? Tell me, would one of your brothers sit back and watch everything unfold if they knew Payton had cheated on you? Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect, my ass! That's just some bullshit that you spew in the ring! If you lived by even one of those things, I would have gotten my ass kicked by Orton by now. So, don't you fucking sit on your damn moral high horse and act like Alex and I are the only ones in the wrong. You're just as fucking guilty!"

Jeff grabbed his ring gear and entered the adjoining bathroom to quickly change and get the hell out of dodge. John didn't say another word as Jeff slammed the locker room door behind him.

His match with Kofi that night was definitely not his best and there was no question as to why . Not only was Alex's results still weighing on his mind, but he was also wondering whether or not an ass beating was waiting for him behind the curtain after he had laid into Cena.

But no one was waiting for him. He cautiously walked in the locker room to see that it was empty. He quickly gathered his things and headed for the parking lot, deciding to forego a shower and a potential brawl and head back to his hotel room.

After a quick shower, Jeff collapsed on his bed, phone in hand. He dialed her number and waited for an answer. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard the end of the line pick up.

"Hey," her voice greeted softly. He could tell she had been crying.

"How ya doin?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"How do you think I'm doing, Jeff? I just found out I'm pregnant and the baby may not be my husband's."

"I'm just worried about you, Alex. I know that this…situation was hard enough before tonight."

"How do you know how hard it is? You didn't cheat on your wife. Your kids aren't going to get ripped away from you."

"No, I'm not in danger of losing any of that, but I am the one that has to listen to your husband talk about his long nights with you. I'm the one who has to hear him dote on you and kids that I've grown to love. And I'm the one who is constantly being scrutinized and antagonized by John Cena. It hasn't been a walk in the park on this end either, sweetheart," Jeff explained calmly.

He heard her sigh deeply on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, Jeff. It's just been a rough night. The worst case scenario is now reality and I'm just not sure how to handle it."

"I understand, darlin. But I do have to ask, is there any chance that you may not be pregnant?"

"I took six tests. Every single one was positive."

"Oh…okay."

"Hold on a second," she said and the line went silent for a moment. "Randy's calling. I have to go."

"Alright, Alex. Just remember that I'm always here for you. If you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on or whatever. I'm here."

"I will. Talk to you later, Jeff," Alex said and hung up.

Jeff set his phone on the nightstand. As he laid his head back on the pillow, he wondered how he and Alex were going to make it through the trying predicament alive.

XxxxX

**Tuesday, 9:30 A.M.**

"Are you sure you don't want to come hang out at the house before you have to leave for the show tonight?" Randy asked John as they walked through Lambert St. Louis International Airport. The RAW brand had a house show that night in Cape Girardeau, a couple hour drive from the Orton household in St. Louis.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass," John replied. "I have a meeting with Vince around noon."

Randy just stared at his friend for a moment. John had been acting very distant since RAW the night before. He had hardly talked unless Randy spoke first and he was blatantly lying to him in order to avoid chilling out at the house.

He stood back as John checked in at the Enterprise desk for a rental car. Randy waited until they were standing by the car before he said anything. "Dude, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing," John replied, throwing his bags in the backseat before opening the driver's side door.

"Bullshit," Randy said, copying John's actions and sliding into the passenger seat. "You've been different since last night. Normally, I can't get you to shut up and now I can't get you to talk. And when you do, you fucking lie to me."

"What are you talking about, Orton?" John questioned, keeping his eyes on the road as he navigated the car away from the airport. "I haven't lied to you."

"Bullshit," Randy repeated. "You don't have a meeting with Vince. He's not coming to the house show. And yesterday you said you have no media or anything except the show tonight."

"So I don't want to come to your fucking house. What's the big deal? We travel together all the damn time. Maybe I want some time away from your ass!"

"Then fucking say shit! Damn! Don't fucking lie to me! You're one of the very few people that I can count on to be honest with me. You're not going to hurt my feelings by saying you don't want to stay at the house," Randy said, exasperated.

John glanced at his friend before focusing back on the road. Randy could see the wheels turning in John's head, but he said nothing. The car was awkwardly silent until John pulled it into Randy's driveway to drop him off. As Randy was about to close the passenger door, John caught his attention.

"Orton," he said, causing Randy to stick his head back in the car. "Listen, man…I'm sorry. About everything."

"Don't sweat it, Cena. See ya Monday," Randy dismissed it and shut the passenger door before beginning the walk up the drive.

He stopped when he noticed a car with New Jersey license plates sitting in front of the garage. It had to be a rental. He stepped through the front door and immediately saw Amy sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Ames," he greeted her, setting his bag down on the floor. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing better, I guess," she smiled weakly, standing up and walking toward Randy. "She went to the doctor this morning and they said she had a touch of the flu."

"Yeah, I figured so. Are the kids still at my parents' house?"

"They are. She was planning on getting them once you got home, but she's up in bed now. I hate to rush off, but I told Adam I'd meet him at the house show."

"Alright. Thank you for keeping her company, Amy. I really appreciate it," Randy told her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Anytime," she said and walked out the door.

Deciding to let his wife rest, Randy picked up his bag and headed to the laundry room. As he was putting his dirty clothes in the washer, he noticed a basket full of folded towels that needed to be put away. He started the washing machine before picking up the basket and walking into the downstairs bathroom. As he entered, however, putting away towels became the last thing on Randy's mind.

He dropped the basket on the floor and stepped over to the counter, picking up one of the six pregnancy tests that lay there. A smile immediately crossed his lips as he turned to exit, but stopped when he saw Alex in the doorway. His grin immediately grew wider. "Are these yours?" he asked and she nodded. "I thought you had the flu?"

"I do. It's a mixture of both," she said, quietly, refusing to meet her husband's eyes.

"What's the matter honey? Are you upset about this?" Randy questioned. When she didn't answer, he knew she was. "Listen, babe, I know that we weren't expecting to have more kids this soon, but we need to look at it as a blessing. At one point, we didn't think we were even going to be able to have children. And now we'll have four. Each and every one of them is a gift."

"This one isn't," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

He stared back at her incredulously. "Why would you say that? What makes this baby any different than Jayda or Sadie or Jace?"

"Because…because this baby…it may not be yours."

* * *

**And so it begins…**

**Thanks to Xandman216, CapriceCC, Hellokitty, Bingobaby, RKOsgirl92, HardyBoyzFan1996, BJ, Kinley Orton and Care4U for reviewing Chapter 35. **

**I really look forward to reading your reviews, so don't forget to review this chapter as well. **

**Love, **

**Gabby**


	37. Chapter 37: Confessions Part 2

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Confessions Part 2

Randy stared at his wife for a moment, confused. "What did you just say?"

"The baby…" she swallowed. "This baby may not be yours."

He dropped the pregnancy test that was still in his hand and turned around, unable to face Alex. Had she met someone while he was on the road? How long had she been seeing him? How long had she been sleeping with him? Did she want a life with him?

"Please…say something," she said softly, sniffling back her tears.

Randy chuckled before turning back around. "You really want me to say something? How about you're a cheating bitch? Is that good?"

"I deserve it," she mumbled as he took a step closer.

"You're damn right you deserve it! And what I deserve is answers. Exactly how many men have you fucked while I've been out putting my body through hell to put food on the table?"

"Just one and it only happened once."

"And that makes it so much better? Does that help you sleep at night? In our bed? Wait a minute," he paused, coming to a realization. "Did you fuck him in our bed?"

"I'm sorry, Randy," she sobbed. "I never meant for it to happen."

"Stop your fucking crying! You don't have the right to whine and cry about this! I want one more answer," he said, getting inches from her face. "What's the name of the man that I'm going to kill?"

"Please, Randy. It's not his fault."

"Tell me his fucking name!" Randy yelled, grasping her arms tightly.

The look in her husband's eyes sent a chill down Alex's spine and his grip was getting tighter by the second. She had no choice. "It was Jeff."

He pulled back and stared at her intensely before letting out a short, sadistic laugh. "Why am I so surprised? After all, you called him with every single problem we had. I just didn't think he'd have the fucking balls to put the moves on you."

"Randy, at least let me explain…"

"Explain what, Alex? I think everything is pretty self-explanatory. Now if you'll excuse me, I suddenly have somewhere that I need to be," he said and stalked past her.

She quickly followed him and grasped his arm with both hands. "Don't go, Randy. Please. Just let him be! It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

"Let him be? He is fifty percent responsible for tearing my family apart! He's not getting away with it. Now, I suggest you let go of my arm. I have never laid a hand on a woman and I would hate to put a black mark on my record."

Alex released him and sank to the floor as he grabbed the keys to the Bentley and slammed the door behind him.

XxxxX

John sighed as he searched for a locker room other than his own. He knew eventually that Hardy would find a way to share with someone other than Randy and him. But now was a time when John wished he hadn't so John wouldn't have to go traipsing all over the backstage area, looking for Jeff. He finally found the door he was looking for and knocked loudly.

"Come in," he heard the Southern voice answer.

John poked his head inside the room and immediately locked eyes with Jeff Hardy.

"What the hell do you want, Cena?" he snapped, standing from his spot on the bench.

"Look, man," John began, holding his hands in the air. "I didn't come here to start anything. I came to say that…you're right. I am in the wrong, too. I should have told Randy as soon as I found out about what you and Alex did. I haven't been the friend that I've claimed to be."

"What do you expect me to say to that?" Jeff asked. "That I'm glad you've come to your senses and realized that you haven't been as perfect and flawless as you appear?"

"I don't expect you to say anything, Hardy. I just thought I'd prepare you by telling you that I'm telling Orton tonight after the show. So be ready for a beat down."

"You think that by telling him over a month after you found out is going to make you come out smelling like a rose? Believe me when I say that Randy is going to be just as pissed with you as he is with me. Think about that," Jeff said and walked out of the room.

John didn't have much time to ponder Jeff's words due to a loud crash sounding right outside the locker room door. He rushed out of the room to see his best friend on top of the Charismatic Enigma, pummeling him with hard right hands. John immediately locked his arms around Randy's torso but was met with an elbow to the jaw and was forced to let go. His second attempt was slightly more successful as it gave Jeff a chance to get to his feet, but the anger that fueled Randy was too was far too powerful for John to hold and, once again, the fight was on.

A passerby must've sounded the alarm because John was soon joined by Hunter and Adam who instantly tried to separate the two men. Adam restrained Jeff while John and Hunter flanked Randy who was still swinging for the younger Hardy's face.

"Let me go!" Randy hollered as he struggled against the strength of the two men.

"Cut it out, Orton!" Hunter bellowed. "Your ass is going to get fired if you don't stop."

"Does it look like I give a fuck? That bastard fucked my wife!"

"If you wouldn't have treated her like shit maybe she wouldn't have had to look to someone else to treat her right," Jeff sneered as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Shut your damn mouth, Hardy," Hunter interfered once more.

"Why should I?" Jeff questioned, struggling against Adam's hold on him. "I think Orton should know all about how Alex begged me to make love to her. Hell, I was still lying beside her when you called and said you were on your way home."

That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. The last thread that was keeping Randy's sanity intact snapped. He quickly broke free of Hunter and Cena's grip with strength that neither man had ever seen from him. Randy shot to the man that he once called a friend and tackled him and Adam down to the ground.

He slammed Jeff's face into the concrete floor as he laid punch after punch to the back of his head. Randy quickly stood and raised his boot to stomp on Jeff's temple when Adam speared him to the ground.

Randy's hand smacked the floor and his hands immediately flew to his cranium. Adam and John held him down as Hunter called for medics to take care of Jeff whose face was covered in blood.

"Get him out of here!" Hunter hollered as the medical personnel arrived.

Adam and John carefully brought Randy to his feet and flanked him, throwing one of his arms around each of their shoulders.

"Where are we taking him?" Adam questioned, glancing at Randy who was wincing in pain with each step that he took.

"My locker room. Once we get there, one of us can go get a medic to look him over," John replied.

They arrived at Cena's locker room a few minutes later and cautiously sat Randy down on one of the benches. Adam immediately left the room to retrieve help while John squatted down in front of Randy.

"You know you're going to be in deep shit, right?" John asked his friend.

"That mother fucker deserved it," Randy replied, his eyes drifting shut. "Alex is pregnant, Cena. The might not be mine."

"I figured she was after seeing the way Hardy acted last night. He was…"

"Whoa, wait a minutes," Randy stopped him, opening his eyes. "You knew that she was pregnant? You knew that Hardy slept with her?"

"Yes, I know that they slept together and yes, I knew that she might be pregnant, but I didn't know that for sure until tonight."

"You're a fucking son of a bitch," Randy sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning," John replied, regretfully.

"Fuck you," he said and slowly stood up, heading for the door.

"Randy, you need to stay here. Copeland is getting a medic to check out your head," Cena said, reaching out to stop his friend.

But Randy's anger was still running high and before John could react, Randy swung and his fist connected with John's jaw.

As John stumbled back to the bench, he heard the door slam and realized that Randy had left. He knew that wherever Orton was headed, more destruction and fury was sure to follow.

XxxxX

"Fuck!" Jeff yelled as the medic stuck a needle below his right eye to numb the area. He had received a three inch gash courtesy of one of the few left handed punches that Orton had thrown. His wedding ring had caught Jeff right below his eyes and it hurt like a bitch.

"Hold still, Jeff," the medic told him as he prepared to stitch it up.

"Kind of hard when you're jabbing in the face with needles."

"At this point, it could only make it look better," he heard a voice come from the doorway of the trainer's office.

"Hey, Amy," Jeff greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I originally came to meet up with Adam. Little did I know that the fight of the century was going to take place," she said, pulling up a chair next to him.

"It would've been kind of nice to have a head's up that he knew. Or that Alex was going to tell him."

"That's the thing, Jeff. I was talking to her when a crew member came into catering to get someone to break up your fight. He found the pregnancy tests. She had no choice but to tell him then. Then after he let her have it, she was hysterical. She didn't know what to do. By the time it occurred to her to let someone know he was coming here, it was too late."

"What do you mean he let her have it? He didn't hit her did he?" Jeff asked, starting to stand up but sat right back down when a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Jeff, you have a concussion. You need to relax," the medic told him.

"No, he didn't hit her," Amy replied. "Although, when she tried to stop him from coming here, he threatened it."

"He's such a dick."

"You can't blame him for being upset, Jeff."

"But it is what he did that started all of this shit. If he would've just treated her right instead of being such an arrogant asshole, none of this would've happened."

"Either way, it doesn't justify what did happen."

"Like you have any room to talk, Amy," Jeff spat.

"I'm not trying to pretend that I do, Jeff. I'm trying to talk to you from experience. I know what Adam and I did was wrong. I know that I hurt Matt. And I feel horrible about it every damn day," Amy replied. "But the difference between what I did and what you did is that I realize that what I did hurt people and I felt remorseful about it. As far as I can tell, you don't," she finished and left the room, giving Jeff quite a bit to think about.

XxxxX

**3:00 a.m.**

"What do you mean you don't know where he's at?" Alex asked the couple that stood in front of her. Adam and Amy had immediately driven back to St. Louis at the conclusion of the house show to comfort Alex. But they also came bearing disturbing news.

"From what John said, they got into it because Randy found out that he had known about this the whole time," Adam explained. "Randy went to leave, Cena tried to stop him and got a right hook for his efforts. By the time I got back to the room, Randy was long gone."

"And you're positive that he has a concussion?"

"About ninety-nine percent sure. I did spear him pretty hard," Adam told her. "His head bounced off the floor like a basketball."

"Oh my God," Alex said, putting her head in her hands as Amy sat down beside her. "What if he passed out behind the wheel and is in a ditch somewhere? What if he's seriously hurt and needs to get to a hospital? Or worse…"

"Honey! I'm home!" a voice slurred from the front door.

Alex snapped her head toward the door to see her glassy eyed husband standing there with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"You look so surprised to see me," he said with a wicked smile as he stumbled over to her. He knelt down in front of her and set the whiskey on the floor before roughly pulling her lips to his.

Alex quickly pushed him away. "Randy, stop!"

He stared at her, confused for a moment, but then the confusion turned into anger. "Oh, I forgot. I'm not the kind of man you're looking for anymore. Well, sorry to tell you, sweet cheeks but your man got the shit beat out of him tonight."

"He's not my man, Randy. I don't want a relationship with Jeff. I want to fix ours," she told him.

"Oh, you sure proved that by sleeping with that rainbow-haired freak."

"I told you that it was a mistake. I never meant for it to happen."

"You know what I think of that?" Randy questioned, picking up the whiskey bottle and taking a swig. "I think that's bullshit. I think you regret getting married as a virgin and now you want to sample all of the goods. Let me tell you something, sweetheart, there ain't no dick better than mine."

"Randy, stop drinking. We will talk about this when you're sober," she said, attempting to pull the bottle away from him, but to no avail.

"NO! I want to talk about it now! I want to talk about how you tore apart our family!"

"Alex is right, Orton," Adam interrupted. The quarrelling couple had completely forgotten that he and Amy were even there. "You're not in the right state of mind to discuss any of this right now."

"You keep your fucking nose out of this!" Randy bellowed. "I don't even know why you're here unless you're having your weekly Cheaters Anonymous meeting."

Alex could see the anger rise in Adam and embarrassed blush creep into Amy's cheeks. "Could you guys give us a few minutes?"

Amy nodded as she and Adam got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Now I see why you're such good friends with them," Randy muttered, taking another drink. "Birds of a feather and all that shit."

"Leave Adam and Amy out of this. This is between you and me."

"But don't you see that there's more at stake here than just our marriage? There are three children who won't understand why their mother isn't around anymore."

Alex's mouth dropped open and tears immediately sprang to her eyes. "Please, Randy. You can divorce me and take away everything else, but I'm begging you, don't take away our kids. I don't know what I'd do without the three of them."

"The way I look at it…Jayda's only yours on paper. You are NOT her mother. And the twins? Yeah, you may be their biological mother, but all I have to do is get a paper to say that they're all mine. And if by some miracle, the child you're carrying now is mine, I'll take that one away, too. A whore has no business being a mother," Randy growled furiously. "Now that we've discussed the custody arrangements, get the fuck out of my house. I don't want to see your face again unless it's in a courtroom," he said and stalked upstairs to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**I think someone is a little bit angry…**

**Thanks to Kinley Orton, CapriceCC, mrs.a87, RKOsgirl92, Smittendebs, Guest, Bj, Bingobaby and soagirlforever for the reviews for Chapter 36. Keep your wonderful words coming! I love reading every single review! They truly are motivating!**

**Love,**

**Gabby**


	38. Chapter 38: Repercussions

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Repercussions

The next morning, Randy woke to his cell phone ringing on the nightstand. He groaned as his head seemed to pulsate with the beat of the annoying ringtone that was sounding just a foot away from him. He lazily threw his hand over the offending object, flipped it open and nestled it against his ear.

"What?" he growled, clearly agitated.

"If my ass was about to get fired, I would treat my boss with a little more respect than that," Vince's voice boomed through the phone.

"Sorry, sir," Randy immediately apologized, with his head still pressed against the pillow.

"You should be. From what I've been told, you and Jeff Hardy had quite the altercation last night. Now, I am at the Hilton in St. Louis and I am taking valuable time out of my day for you to explain your actions to me. Be here in an hour, Randy, or I'm afraid I will have to wish you luck in all of your future endeavors."

"Yes, sir," Randy replied and hung up the phone.

He clutched it in his hand as he struggled to sit up without jostling his head around too much. Between the concussion he was sure he received when Adam speared him and the enormous hangover he had, it really hurt like a bitch.

He focused his attention on his surroundings and realized that he was in one of the guest bedrooms. He let out a long sigh as he recalled just how much his life had fallen apart in less than 24 hours.

Randy slowly stood and walked down the hallway to the master bedroom. He reluctantly opened the door to find it in complete shambles. The sheets were torn off the bed, the mattress flipped on its side. Lamps were broken. Curtains were ripped. And in the middle of the floor laid a picture frame, the glass shattered on the carpet around it. It had been a beautiful 8x10 picture frame with vines intertwining all around the photo. But the most beautiful thing about the frame was what it held.

A photo of Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton on their wedding day. A gorgeous black and white photograph of the newlyweds as they danced, unaware of anyone or anything else around them. Smiles were permanently fixed upon their lips as they stared deep into each other's eyes. A perfect representation of love.

But that was no more. Alex didn't love him. She made that crystal clear by sleeping with Jeff.

Randy swallowed and made his way through the rubble to his closet. He found a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and put them on before slipping into his favorite pair of Nikes and walking downstairs.

But as he hit the bottom step, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell to his knees. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a pair of hands settled on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked with concern.

Randy looked up at her to see her normally crystal blue eyes cloudy and dark. She had been crying and he instinctively wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. But it wouldn't. And it was all her fault. "I'm fine," he replied and pushed her away. "I thought I told you to get the hell out of here."

"I was hoping that we could talk now that you're sober," she answered softly.

Randy cautiously stood, refusing to steer his burning gaze away from her. "Well, unfortunately for you, I don't plan to stay that way long. After my meeting with Vince, the party's back on."

"Wait! You're leaving? Randy, you are in no condition to drive. You couldn't even make it down the stairs."

"Your days of being concerned about me are over."

"Then if you won't do it for me or yourself, please do it for our children. They need their daddy. Let me drive you to your meeting."

Randy glanced down at his watch. He had a half hour to make it to his meeting with Vince. As much as he would've rather called a cab, there was no way he'd make it on time. "Whatever. I'll be in the car," he said and made his way toward the garage. He climbed into the passenger seat of the Escalade and waited the few seconds for his wife to arrive with the keys and her purse.

After pulling out of the driveway and starting to drive down the street, Alex spoke. "Where are you meeting Vince?"

"The Hilton," Randy spat back.

She sighed before continuing to speak. "Your mom called this morning. She wanted to know when we would be by to pick up the kids. She thought they'd be picked up yesterday."

"I'll call her later and ask her to keep them," he replied, staring out the window.

"I could go get them while you're with Vince."

"No," he answered flatly. "I don't want you anywhere near my children."

"They're my children, too, Randy, and despite all of the negative things you can say about me right now, you can NOT say that I don't love my kid. And until you get a court order saying that I can't, I have every right to see them and I will no matter what it takes," she told him, her voice dripping with emotion.

The rest of the drive was silent as Randy contemplated Alex's words. Once they pulled up in front of the ritzy hotel, Alex spoke again. "Let me know when you're done. I'll be here to pick you up."

He nodded his reply and stepped out of the, preparing to shut the door, but stopped. "Call mom and tell her you'll be by soon to pick the kids up."

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking over at him.

"Enjoy it while you can," he replied and slammed the door shut behind him.

XxxxX

Randy stalked up to the receptionist, a permanent scowl etched on his face. "I'm here to meet with Vince McMahon. Could you tell me what room he's in?"

The young woman looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "You must be Randy Orton. Mr. McMahon told us he was expecting you. He's waiting for you in the conference room just down the hall and to your right."

"Thanks," he replied and started to walk away.

"Oh and Mr. Orton, if there's anything else you need, just call up here to the front desk. I'd be happy to personally accommodate ANY of your needs," the receptionist told him with a flirtatious smile.

Randy arched an eyebrow and shook head. "If I need anything, I'll make sure and someone who has enough decency and self-respect not to openly flirt with married customers." He turned to continue his trek down the hall, missing the mixture of shock, disappointment and embarrassment cross the young woman's features.

He quickly found the conference room and opened the door to see Vince sitting at the head of the long table. But he wasn't alone.

To the left of him sat the man that Randy felt was half responsible for his marriage falling into ruins. His mouth instantly turned into even more of a grimace as a fiery hatred lit up his blue gaze. The man's face was almost completely unrecognizable. Both eyes were blackened and Randy could make out stitches on the right side of his face. He noticed that his lip was cut as was his cheek and his forehead. Randy had definitely come out on top in their fight.

"Glad to see that you could make it, Randy," Vince spoke, causing Randy to alter his line of sight. "Please have a seat," he said and motioned to the chair on his right.

"No disrespect, sir," Randy growled as he sat down. "But I was under the impression that I was only going to be meeting with you."

"Unfortunately, I was unable to set aside enough time to meet with you and Jeff separately. But look at this situation as an opportunity to air whatever grievances you may have with each other."

"Grievances?" Randy questioned. "You think that I beat the living shit out of him because of some petty grievances? That fucking bastard slept with my wife and now she may be carrying his demon spawn. Does that sound like a grievance to you?"

McMahon looked from Randy to Jeff, whose gaze never left Randy. "That true, Jeff?"

"It is," he spoke quietly. "But it never would have happened if Randy hadn't treated her like his slave and nanny instead of his wife. She started coming to me for comfort and advice and as a friend, I gave that to her. But after one particularly bad night with Randy, things got taken too far. I never meant for it to happen."

Vince and Jeff were both surprised when they heard Randy chuckling to himself. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. You had your nose so far in our business all the time. You knew when we couldn't agree on what to have for dinner. You were just biding your time until you thought Alex was the most vulnerable and you could swoop in and save the day. And that's exactly what you did," Randy accused as his jaw twitched in anger.

"Are you really making this up as you go along or have you rehearsed it in the mirror while you admire yourself?" Jeff asked, his southern drawl thick with amusement.

Randy immediately stood and leaned across the table. "I've seen the way you look at her and I've seen the way you look at me when I talk about her. You wish that you were the one married to her, the one who gets to hold her every night, and the one who is the father of her children. But you're none of that, Jeff. You never will be. Because like you said, you were just comfort to her when she is so much more to you. When you were with her, it made you feel like you were all of those things. It made you feel like she loved you. But she doesn't because you're nothing more than a cracked out, delusional, sniveling little fuck."

"That's enough, Randy," Vince interrupted. "Jeff, I'm giving you two weeks off to recuperate from the injuries Randy inflicted upon you. You can leave."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," Jeff said and slowly rose from his spot at the table.

Randy's gaze never left his retreating form until it was out of sight.

"Now, Randy, I have other matters to talk to you about."

Randy nodded and lowered himself back down in the chair.

"Obviously, I can't let you get off scot free for coming to an event that you weren't scheduled for and assaulting not one but two of your fellow Superstars. Normally, I would not hesitate to fire you, but under the circumstances, I can't say that I wouldn't do the same. So, instead, I'm suspending you for 60 days and you will have to pay a fine of $10,000."

"Okay, Mr. McMahon," he replied quietly.

"Now, John said that you refused to seek any medical attention last night. How are your injuries?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Good. I hope you get everything straightened out, Randy. I'll be in touch," Vince said before standing up and leaving the room.

Randy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Now that the ordeal of whether or not he still had a job was over, there was only one thing at the forefront of his mind; his marriage.

He sent a short text to Alex, letting her know that his meeting was over and was surprised when she immediately responded saying that she was waiting for him in the parking lot.

He slowly made his way out to the car and plastered on a smile as he knew his children were in the backseat, but as he got closer he noticed that Alex's forehead was resting on the top of the steering wheel and her shoulders were shaking. Randy knew instantly that she was crying.

He opened the passenger door and slid into the seat, wanting nothing more than to comfort his wife. But the memory of what she had done was so fresh. He glanced at the backseat to see that it was empty. "Where are the kids?" he asked, sharply.

"At your parents," she replied in between sobs.

"Why? I thought you were going to pick them up."

"I called your mom to let her know I was on my way. Apparently, the somehow found out about…everything. She said that if I was to step foot on their property again, they'd have me arrested for trespassing. They wouldn't even meet me somewhere so I could see the kids."

"Oh," Randy replied, softly.

"That's all you can say is 'oh'? I don't give a shit what your parents think of me, but they have no right to keep my kids from me."

"Alex, at this point in time, I can't say that I blame them. I sure as hell don't. But it does give us a chance to discuss…things. So, if you wouldn't mind, take us to my house."

Randy could see the pain in his wife's eyes as he referred to the home they shared together as his. He tried to ignore it as she started the vehicle but he couldn't help but feel bad for being so harsh.

'Why do you feel bad?' a voice in the back of his mind asked. 'She's the one that did you wrong. She deserves every bit of it.'

'But she's my wife, the mother of my children. I love her,' he mentally answered back.

'She's not your wife. She lost that privilege when she allowed Hardy's dick to slide inside her. As for being the mother of your children…yeah, that may be true, but she could also be the mother of Hardy's kid, too. How could you love that?'

The mental war that was going on inside Randy's head continued until Alex pulled the SUV into the driveway. It hadn't brought Randy to any conclusion except that he desperately needed a drink. Upon entering the house, he made a beeline for the liquor cabinet. He heard Alex sigh behind him as he brought a bottle of Jack Daniels to the dining room table. "Sit," he told her sharply.

"Is there any way that we can talk without the alcohol?" Alex asked as she sniffled.

"Trust me, you'll like me better with it," Randy replied before he took a swig. "First order of business?"

"That's all this is to you? Some kind of business negotiation? This is our family that we're talking about, Randy!"

"No, none of this is OURS anymore. It's mine. My family. My house. My everything. You lost the right to all of it."

"No, I don't think so. It's not that simple. If you want to play it this way then, fine. My name is on the deed to this house as well. My name is on Jace and Sadie's birth certificates and my name is on Jayda's adoption papers. That make sme legally her mother. And I am not just going to let you take it all away from me," Alex told him heatedly.

"I'm not taking it! You threw it away!"

"I made a mistake, Randy! A huge mistake that I will have to live with for the rest of my life, but damn it, I don't deserve to have everything ripped away from me like this."

"That depends on who you ask," he replied, taking another shot of whiskey. "The way I look at it, no matter what you lose to me, Hardy will give you something to replace it. Then once he's down with your shit, I'm sure you'll just move on to another member of the roster like the whore that you are," Randy continued as he lifted the bottle to his lips again. But he didn't get a chance to take another drink as Alex's hand came in contact with his cheek.

"You've turned back into that selfish, cocky, arrogant dick that I first met. You act like you've never made a mistake in your entire life. Have you forgotten how you got your first daughter? You're nothing but a self-righteous pig. You can have the house. You can have your cars, but I will not bow down and you take my kids away from me. You want a court hearing? You'll get one," she said and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay in updates. This chapter has been sort of difficult for me to write. **

**Thanks to Kinley Orton, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, CapriceCC, Bingobaby, Smittendebs, soagirlforever, Zabon95 and RKO-flavored-skittles for reviewing Chapter 37. Thank you all for your patience!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter as well!**

**Love, **

**Gabby**


	39. Chapter 39: Love Is Not Enough

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Love Is Not Enough

The door slamming behind Alex caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Her marriage was really over and she was the one who had single-handedly destroyed it.

She sank down to the front step and placed her head in her hands. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? She had given up the house, the cars…everything. She didn't even have her purse.

But she couldn't go back inside; not after she had made such an emphatic exit. The tears began to flow as her heart constricted with grief and worry. Grief over her ruined marriage to a man she loved with her whole being. Worry over the fact that she was pregnant, unemployed, homeless and that she may never get to see her children again. She didn't know how long she had sat and bawled before the door opening behind her quickly caught her attention. Alex refused to look at Randy as he, to her surprise, took a seat next to her.

"You forgot your purse," he said and handed it to her.

As she took the purse from him, he spoke again. "You know out of the two of us, I thought for sure I'd be the one to fuck this marriage up. I mean, I'm unpredictable, hot-headed, and at times arrogant, cocky and selfish. You were reliable, stable and selfless. Every day I would wake up and wonder how in the hell I managed to land a woman like you. I want nothing more than to look at you and wonder that exact same thing right now. But all I can think now is that I do deserve you. I deserve for someone to break my heart the way that I broke so many in the past. I deserve all of this pain; this anger. Every damn bit of it."

"You want to talk about pain and anger, Randy?" Alex replied quietly. "It was pain and anger that caused me to run to Jeff. Pain and anger that I tried to repress so that I could keep our family together. But it all became too much to bear. That's why I turned to Jeff. I wish I would've known that if I would've held on just one more day that you would've come home and we would've talked everything through; that everything would've been okay. But I'm human, Randy. I'm not invincible. I couldn't take anymore."

"I know you're not invincible, Alex. I was there when you were distraught because your parents wouldn't be a part of our wedding. I was there when Sheri died. I guess I just thought you'd be strong enough to withstand all the shit you knew I'd put you through. Apparently, I overestimated you."

"Either that or you underestimated yourself and how much hell you were capable of putting me through. No matter which way you look at it, we both fucked up. I just fucked up considerably more. I know that. But the bottom line is that no matter what you've said to me, I still love you. I know that doesn't mean much to you now, but it's the God's honest truth."

Randy swallowed and for the first time during the whole conversation, the pair made eye contact. "This sounds like complete bullshit considering all the things I've said to you, but I still love you like crazy. I don't want to, but I do. I want nothing more than to hold you and tell you that we can work everything out."

"Then why can't we, Randy? If we love each other, we can do that."

"You could be pregnant with another man's child. Love is not enough to work through that," he replied, angrily.

Alex nodded and looked down at her hands. Her bottom lip began to quiver and water filled her eyes once more. "I understand. It was stupid of me to think that we could fix this."

"I can't say that I disagree with you."

She sighed before looking back at him. "What's with the sudden change of heart? Not that I'm complaining, but you haven't exactly been easy to talk to about all of this."

"I just spent the last hour on the phone with Dave. He heard about what I did to Hardy."

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is, talking with him made me realize what I'm going to do."

"About what?" Alex asked, cautiously.

"Part of me still feels that I don't want you raising our children, but I can't deny that you're a wonderful mother," he paused, breaking eye contact with her and twirling his wedding ring around his finger. "I'm not going to file for sole custody of the kids. You will get them when I get back on the road, but I would like to have them when I'm home. I feel like that's reasonable enough."

Before she could stop herself, Alex flung her arms around Randy. "It is, Randy. Thank you so much."

"It's not just for you," he said, quickly pulling away. "I don't want our children caught up in the drama of a heated custody battle. They don't deserve that."

"No, they don't," she agreed.

"I will set up an appointment with my lawyer for us to go over the division of property. I know there are a lot of sentimental things you'd like to have. The keys to the Escalade are in your purse. I'll get something that has enough room to haul the kids around in."

"Okay," she whispered. "I know I'm probably pushing my luck, but where am I supposed to stay?"

"I've rented you a hotel room at the Hilton until you can find a place."

"Thank you, Randy…for everything."

He looked at her, nodded and gave her a small, sad smile before brushing a stray piece of her chocolate locks away from her face. A single tear rolled down his face as he softly pressed his lips to hers. The overwhelming sadness intensified the kiss more than Randy wanted it to, but he didn't pull back right away. He let the taste of her linger on his lips for he knew it would be the last time it would ever happen.

XxxxX

Three hours later, Randy sat in the living room with a beer in his hand, staring blankly at the television in front of him.

The anger was gone. It had started to leave him the moment he saw her sitting on the front step, crying. It disappeared completely when his lips touched hers for the last time. But the depression that replaced the anger was far worse. At least when he was angry, he could focus on things to help relieve that anger…like beating the shit out of Jeff Hardy, for instance. Or threatening to take every bit of happiness away from Alex. But with the depression, the one thing that could relieve it was the one thing he couldn't bring himself to do. He just didn't know what to do.

And that's why he had called Dave.

_XxxxX_

_Randy paced impatiently as he waited for Dave to answer the phone. It seemed like forever but after only two rings, the older man answered. _

"_Hey, Randy. What took you so long?"_

"_What?" Randy asked, surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting that. _

"_I expected this phone call yesterday, but I guess I should've known that you would take your anger out on someone before you looked for advice."_

"_You heard…"_

"_Yeah, I did. You know how news spreads through the locker room. What's going on in your head, Randy?"_

"_Way too damn much. I don't even know where to begin," he sighed as he looked out the front window once more. "I just want to hate her so fucking bad. She did the one thing I never thought she would. And part of me wants to take everything from her; the house, the cars and especially the kids."_

"_Don't do that," Dave said, sternly._

"_Why not?"_

"_It won't solve anything; it will only make things worse for everyone. Alex will fight with everything she has to be able to see those kids. Things are going to be rough enough on them without you two throwing them in the middle of all that bullshit. They are innocent; don't tarnish that, Randy."_

"_But she doesn't deserve to have them! She fucked Hardy right down the hall from them in our bed!"_

"_She is still their mother and a damn good one at that. Jayda has already lost her biological mother. Are you going to take Alex away from her too?"_

_Randy ran his hand over his face. He hadn't thought of that. There was no way he could do that to his little munchkin again, nor was he going to do that to her brother and sister._

"_No…no I'm not," he whispered in response._

"_Good. But, now, if she is going to have the kids, too, you can't take every single thing away from her."_

"_I'm not giving her the house. That's out of the question."_

"_You're hardly ever home, Orton. It would make sense to let her have house. That way Jayda and the twins wouldn't be uprooted."_

"_I said no, Dave. I don't want Hardy and his demon spawn living in the house that I busted my ass to buy for my family."_

"_Whoa, wait a minute. She is with Jeff?"_

"_No…at least she says she's not, but it's only a matter of time before they get together especially since he got her pregnant."_

"_Randy, you don't even know if that baby is his. More than likely, it's probably yours what with you two fucking like rabbits the past few weeks."_

"_I don't care, Dave. Until I have proof that that baby is mine, it's his."_

"_So you're going to kick her out of the house with no place to go, with no vehicle because there's a chance that the baby might be Jeff's? What if it turns out to be yours and you haven't done a damn thing to make sure that child enters this world healthy? Then who are you going to blame?"_

_There was no one else to blame. It would be Randy's fault. It didn't matter what was going on with Alex and him. If that was his baby inside her, he needed to take care of it._

"_I'll make sure she's taken care of," he replied, looking at her through the window._

"_I just don't want you to regret anything if you don't."_

_Randy sighed and tore his eyes away from his wife crying on the front step. "Yeah, I already have enough of those."_

_XxxxX_

Alex laid back on the king-sized bed in her hotel suite at the Hilton. She was utterly exhausted but she knew that she wouldn't get any rest. So much was weighing on her mind.

Divorce being the main thing.

Randy had made it perfectly clear in their conversation that that was where their relationship was headed. The realization that their marriage was well and truly over came when Randy had given her that last, searing kiss. He had pulled away with tears in his eyes and silently walked back into the house.

That was when she had came to the hotel and, aside from when a bellhop had brought her clothes that Randy had sent over, locked herself away in the confines of the room that Randy had rented for her.

The sudden change in her husband's attitude was welcoming considering his initial threats, but nothing was making the process any easier. Alex would've given anything to take back everything she had done. But she couldn't. The past was the past and, as hard as it was, she had to move forward. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, reminding her that she wasn't the only one she had to take care of.

As she was contemplating what her next move would be, Alex's phone signaled that she had a text. She got up, retrieved the phone from her purse and opened the message. It was Jeff.

**Where are you?**

She sighed as she came to the conclusion that sooner or later she would have to face him as well.

_The Hilton. Room 1117._

The reply was instantaneous.

**Me too. Could I come up and talk?**

_Yes._

Alex walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared and her complexion was pale. Her hair was a tangled mess and dark circles were prominent under her eyes. She looked like shit.

She took a moment to wash away the makeup and brush through her ratted hair. By the time she looked halfway presentable, there was a knock on the door. When she opened it and saw Jeff standing on the other side, her jaw physically dropped. Randy had really done a number on him.

"Oh my God, Jeff. I am so sorry," she said, pulling him in for a hug.

"I've been through worse. The bruising makes it look a lot more painful than what it really is," he replied as he held her.

"I should have at least given you a heads up, though," she told him as she pulled away and allowed him into her room. She took a seat on the bed as he sat in a chair directly across from her.

"I can't complain. I got two weeks off out of the deal," he joked. "Of course that's nothing compared to Randy's sixty day suspension but, hey, time off is time off."

"Randy got suspended for sixty days?" Alex asked, her mouth slightly agape.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you. I'm not surprised. But I don't want to talk about that. I'm more worried about you. I'm assuming things aren't too grand on your end either."

"They're better than they could be," she replied, softly. "He's not taking the kids away from me. Apparently, I have Dave to thank for that.'

"From what I understand, Dave has always been pretty sensible. I'm glad that he got through to Randy on that."

"Yeah, me too," she agreed, folding her legs underneath her.

"So, what are you going to do about your living situation?" Jeff asked her.

"For right now, I'm staying here until I am able to find a place that will be affordable and suitable for when I have the kids. Luckily, I have enough money put back from when my mom passed away to put a pretty decent sized down payment on a house. It may not be as immaculate as what I'm used to living in, but it will be a home nonetheless," she replied, staring down at her hands.

"I know that this may awkward, but you know you could always come stay with me."

"I appreciate the offer, Jeff. I really do, but there's no way that I could move that far away from my kids. They're my life. And I really don't think Randy would like it too much if they were always at your house."

"Why do you care what Randy thinks? Look at what he's done to you. Look how far he's pushed you."

Alex sighed and ran her hand over her face. "They are his children, too, Jeff. And right now he's letting me see them. I'm not going to jeopardize that."

"But what about that baby? What if it's mine?" he asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Are you telling me that if this baby is yours you wouldn't move here to see it?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm planning on moving here if it's mine, but do you really think that Randy is going to be okay with Jayda, Sadie and Jace being around a child whose father is the man that his wife cheated on him with? That and what about when I come to see him or her? Is he just going to let me waltz right in and be around his children while I'm visiting mine?"

"I don't know, Jeff. I guess we will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Alex replied as she yawned. She laid back on the pillow and shut her eyes. "Jeff, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah," he said, watching her intently.

"Would you come with me tomorrow to look at houses? I don't want to do it alone."

"Of course, Alex. I'd do anything for you."

* * *

**I sincerely apologize for my lack of updates lately. Not only did writer's block rear its ugly head, but changes at work have completely exhausted me. I'm still not completely happy with this chapter but please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to Kinley Orton, CapriceCC, RKO-flavored-skittles, Bingobaby and RKOsgirl92 for reviewing Chapter 38 and don't forget to review this chapter as well. **

**Much love, **

**Gabby**


	40. Chapter 40: Divided We Fall

Chapter Forty: Divided We Fall

The next morning, Alex walked out of the hotel bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She was scheduled to meet with a realtor later that day to begin her search from the house. She dug through her suitcase for some clothes before throwing them on and removing the towel that held her damp hair.

After tossing the towel in the bathroom, she sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. As much as she tried to pretend that everything was normal, it just…wasn't.

She had taken a twenty minute shower; something she wasn't normally used to. Any other time she would be grateful. Instead, she longed to hear the cry of one of her babies or Jayda running in to tell her something that could've easily waited until she got out. She just wanted her family back.

As she was pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Alex's cell phone rang. Her heart dropped when she saw Randy's name on the caller ID. Had he changed his mind? Was he going to take the kids away from her? She took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey," she said, softly.

"I need you to come to the house," Randy said, disregarding her greeting.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Mom dropped the kids off this morning. Jayda has been asking where you are. I think we should tell her together."

"Okay. Give me twenty minutes. I'll be there," she told him as she slipped on a pair of flip flops.

"See you when you get here," Randy said and hung up.

Alex sighed deeply. She definitely did not want to do this, but she knew it was inevitable. She grabbed her purse and keys and left her room. As she was walking down the hall, she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Jeff walking toward her.

"Hey, where ya headed?" he asked as he reached her.

"Randy called. Jayda's been asking questions," she replied, looking down at her hands.

"And?"

"And he wants me to talk to her with him."

"Did you tell him that you're house hunting today?"

"No, I didn't. We aren't meeting with the realtor until two. I have plenty of time to do this first."

"Okay," Jeff said, clearly frustrated.

"I have to do this. I'm the reason all of this is happening. It's only right that I help explain to my daughter what is going on," she told him as he just nodded. "I'll call you later."

When Alex arrived at what used to be her home, Randy was waiting in the doorway for her. As she parked the car, she took a moment to study him. His arms were folded across his chest and his head was hung. She could tell, even from the driveway, that he had gotten little to no sleep the night before.

She took a deep breath and climbed out of the Escalade and made her way to the front door. He opened it and let her in, not lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Where is she?" Alex asked softly.

"In her room," he replied, closing the door behind them.

"What all are we going to tell her?"

"I…I don't know," he said, turning to face her as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't want to break my baby girl's heart."

Just seeing him so torn up brought tears to Alex's own eyes. "I'll try to talk to her," she told him as she turned to go upstairs.

She found Jayda sitting on her bed, reading a book when she walked in, Randy following closely behind her. "Hey, Little Miss."

"Mommy!" Jayda yelled and jumped off of her bed. She clutched Alex's waist in a tight embrace before she noticed that her mother was crying. "What's wrong, mommy?"

"Your daddy and I need to talk to you," she replied, leading Jayda back over to her bed and sitting down beside her. "Daddy and I have decided that maybe it's a good thing that we aren't married anymore."

Her daughter looked at her, confused, before her lip began to quiver. "But…but…why?"

The tears were flowing freely as Alex tried to explain the situation to her seven year old. "I did something really, really bad and it hurt Daddy's heart a lot."

"Did you tell him sorry? Won't everything be okay if you tell him sorry?"

"I did tell him sorry, baby, but sometimes sorry just isn't good enough to fix a broken heart," Alex replied, her own heart breaking a little more.

"Why did you do it, mommy? Why did you hurt daddy?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Randy answered their daughter's question from the doorway.

"Because I hurt her, munchkin. And that's why we are deciding not to be married anymore; because we keep hurting each other."

Jayda looked from Randy to Alex before laying down and crying in her pillow. They sat with their daughter until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

Alex silently stood from her spot on the bed and walked down the hall to the nursery where Sadie and Jace were sleeping soundly in their cribs. She stood next to her son's crib and watched him as he slept. He and his sister were innocent; so peaceful. They had no idea that their worlds were about to be turned upside down.

"I called Mike Chapman this morning," Randy spoke, startling her. She hadn't even heard him following her. "I made an appointment for tomorrow to talk about a divorce."

"What time?"

"Three o'clock."

"I'll be there," she said, twirling a tuft of Jace's hair around her finger.

Randy walked up to Jace's crib and stood next to her. "You do know that if I thought that we could fix this, that I would give us another chance, right?"

"I don't believe that for a second, Randy. I think that we could fix this. But in order for us to do that, you would have to take a good hard look at how you were treating me and, quite frankly, I don't think that you're ready to admit how badly that you did wrong, too."

"I just told our daughter that I hurt you. I do believe that is admitting it."

"Do you even know exactly what you did to hurt me? Yeah, you came home and apologized a month ago, but do you really, truly understand how bad you hurt me? I blew it all off because of all the guilt I was carrying, but you left scars that won't just go away. And I know I gave you some, too. The only difference is that I know how bad I hurt you, and I'm willing to admit that I was wrong in every sort of way. If you really wanted to fix this, you wouldn't have made the appointment with the lawyer. You would've suggested that we talk to a professional about this."

"Counseling?"

"Well, we do have time now that you're out of work for two months."

"How'd you know about my suspension?"

"Jeff told me."

Fire immediately engulfed Randy's eyes as he stared holes through his wife. "You talked to Jeff?"

"Yes, he came by my room last night because he was concerned."

"Him being concerned is what got us in this fucking mess," he growled through his teeth.

"I'm not getting into this with you in front of our children. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with my realtor," Alex replied, giving Jace and Sadie a kiss on their foreheads and walking out of the house.

XxxxX

As Alex walked down the hallway to her hotel room, she saw Jeff waiting by her door. She had texted him before leaving the house and he had promised to be waiting for her when she returned. As soon as they made eye contact, Alex felt herself break down once more.

Jeff immediately enveloped her in an embrace and she began sobbing into his shoulder. "Let's get you inside."

Alex broke away from him long enough to slide her key card through the lock and walk inside. Once they were in the confines of her room, Alex fell into Jeff's arms again.

They said nothing for Jeff knew that the conversation that she had with her daughter was the source of her break down. He could recall many times before everything became well and truly fucked up that he held her while she sobbed.

Eventually, Alex pulled away and wordlessly walked into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, no longer sobbing with makeup on to try and conceal her red and puffy eyes.

"Are you ready to do some house hunting?" she asked Jeff with a weak smile.

"Ready when you are."

XxxxX

Shortly after Alex left, Randy sat in the dining room, staring blankly at the baby monitor in his hand. He was still fuming over the fact that Alex was still in contact with Hardy. And she said that she wanted them to fix things? How was he supposed to believe that when Jeff was making trips to her hotel room? How did he know that they weren't still fucking around? If she really wanted to fix their marriage, she'd cut all ties with Jeff Hardy.

Earlier that morning, Randy had doubted his decision to follow through with the divorce, especially when Jayda started asking questions. Now, he had no choice but to do it.

"Daddy?"

Randy broke from his thoughts to see Jayda standing in the doorway. "Yeah, baby?"

"Is mommy still here?" she asked, walking toward him.

He pulled her into his lap before answering her. "No, sweetheart, she's not."

"Am I ever going to see her again?"

"Of course you will, munchkin. She's just out looking for a new house."

"We're moving to a new house?"

"Not we. Just mom."

"But why can't she live here, daddy? We have plenty of room."

"I know we do baby girl, but remember how we talked earlier about me and mom not being married anymore? That means that we won't be living together anymore."

"I don't like that idea," Jayda said as she shook her head.

"I know, baby, but that's just the way it has to be. Now, why don't you go pick out a movie and I'll make us some popcorn."

"Okay," she said, jumping off of his lap. "Can I ask you one more question, daddy?"

"Sure, sweetheart. What is it?"

"What did mommy do to break your heart?"

Randy paused as he tried to think of an appropriate answer for his seven year old daughter. He ultimately decided that avoidance was the best option. "Just some grown up things, honey. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. Now, go pick out a movie."

XxxxX

The next afternoon, Alex sat quietly outside Mike Chapman's office awaiting Randy's arrival. As usual, she was early and she was certain that Randy would be either cutting it down to the last possible second or would be late.

But to her surprise, he walked in ten minutes before their appointment time and took a seat next to her. The smell of his cologne wafted over her. He always smelled so wonderful. Pair that with the black Armani suit he was wearing, he was damn near irresistible.

"How'd your house hunting go?" he asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Okay. After we're done here, I'm going to look at one just a few blocks away from you."

"Good. It'd be a lot easier taking the kids back and forth if you're closer."

"Yeah, I thought so, too."

"So, are you going to have enough money to furnish a house?"

"I may have to do without a few things until I can find a job, but I'll manage."

"A job?"

"Yeah, a job. There's no way I'm going to be able to survive on my own without one," she said, glancing at him.

"Who is going to take care of the kids while you're working?"

"I guess I'll have to find a day care for them."

"No," Randy said, immediately, shaking his head. "The kids are not going to a day care."

"What the hell do you expect me to do, Randy? I have to work and the kids have got to be taken care of."

"Take them to my mom and dad's house."

"Oh that'll go over well. Your parents already hate me. Seeing them on a daily basis will just be grand."

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton," the receptionist said, getting their attention. "Mr. Chapman will see you now."

"We'll talk about this later," Randy sneered as he walked into Mike's office.

Alex rolled her eyes and followed him. Seconds later, she was met with Mike's smiling face.

"Randy, Alex, great to see you again. What can I do for you today?" he asked, cheerfully.

"We're getting a divorce, Mike," Randy stated flatly.

Mike's smile dropped and confusion spread across his face. "What? Why?"

"Irreconcilable differences. We're here to get the process started and over with as soon as possible."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

Alex gave him a weak smile. She always had liked Mike, ever since the custody battle between Jayda's aunt and Randy. He had shown that he really cared about his clients. "Thank you, Mike. We are too."

"Okay, so the first thing we are going to do is file for a legal separation. Then we can really get the ball rolling on the divorce."

"Do we need the whole legal separation thing?" Randy asked, annoyed. "Can't we just go through with the divorce?"

"It usually helps the divorce proceedings go faster if you're legally separated first."

Alex stared at Mike, quizzically. He was lying to them. In Missouri, as long as both parties agreed to the divorce, there was no need for a legal separation.

"Fine," Randy replied, agitatedly. "Is there any way we can do the separation of property today?"

"Usually we wait until a couple is going through the actual divorce before we split up their assets."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm sorry, Randy, but we can go ahead and get the separation papers filled out and filed."

"Whatever," Randy spat, slouching in his chair.

A half hour later, Alex and Randy walked out of Mike's office. She could tell that her husband was pissed that things didn't go exactly how he had expected them to.

"So…" Alex spoke cautiously. "About the day care situation…"

"I stand by what I said. My kids are not going to a day care."

"You can't really expect me to go to your parents' house everyday that I have to work."

"Then how much do you need?"

"What?" she questioned, clearly confused.

"How much money do you need so you don't have to work?"

"No, I'm not taking money from you just so I can stay home. If we are getting a divorce I'm making a clean break. I'm getting a job and the kids are going to a day care whether you like it or not."

"Then I'll just take them so you won't have to worry about it," he sneered, taking a step toward her.

"You know, ever since I found out that I was pregnant, I was scared to death that you were going to do that. But last night, I had an epiphany. Who, in their right mind, would give you sole custody when you're gone ninety percent of the time? No one is going to find it suitable that you take two six month old babies on the road with you. So, don't you ever threaten me with that shit again," she said, jabbing her finger into his chest and walking away.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updates. My husband and I recently bought a house and I haven't had a chance to update until now. I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Thank you to RKOsgirl92, Kinley Orton, Bingobaby, CapriceCC, Shamaness1171 and Enigmatic Lotus Leaf for reviewing Chapter 39. Don't forget to review this chapter as well. **

**~Gabby~**


	41. Chapter 41: Take Everything

Chapter Forty-One: Take Everything

*One Week Later*

Week 6 of pregnancy

Day 10 of suspension

Alex pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition to the Escalade before climbing out and watching the moving truck pull in behind her. After much badgering from Randy, Mike Chapman had finally agreed to go through and separate their assets.

It was when he called her to let her know of his decision that she learned why he had insisted on them filing for a legal separation rather than a divorce.

"I just wanted to give you two another chance to work things out," he had said. "Your family has stuck together through so much, I'd hate to see it fall apart now."

She had thanked him and told him it was a mutual decision that was for the best and hung up. And now, she stood in the driveway of the house that she used to call home to collect her half of the belongings.

Alex took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before walking up to the front door and knocking. Things hadn't exactly been cordial between her and Randy. The little bit of headway that they had made after Randy had spoken with Dave disappeared after their first appointment with Mike.

It was a few seconds later when the door finally opened and the sight in front of Alex appalled her. Randy stood in the doorway looking uncharacteristically disheveled with a half-empty bottle of vodka in his hand. He wore a pair of plaid sleep pants that looked as though they hadn't been washed in a month and no shirt with the beginnings of a beard growing on his face.

"You do know that it is 9 AM, right?" she asked, glancing at the liquor bottle.

"Yup," he replied, walking away from her and flopping down on the sofa.

Alex followed him into the house and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her soon to be ex-husband had apparently forgotten the purpose of a garbage can. Pizza boxes along with empty beer and liquor bottles were scattered all over the living room. "Looks like the maid quit," she commented.

"I had to let her go. She was fucking around with some tye-dyed freak," he replied as he took a swig of the clear liquid.

Alex bit her tongue from fueling another argument. "Where are the kids?"

"Mom and Dad's."

"How come you put up such a big fight over the kids, yet they are never with you?"

"Because I needed time to myself and you don't have a house yet so I sent them to my parents for a few days."

"So you could go on a drinking binge?"

"Pretty much."

"What a mature, adult thing to do. Who would've thought that you had three kids?"

"Did you come over here to aggravate the piss out of me or are you actually going to get your shit and go?"

Alex rolled her eyes and signaled for the moving guys to come in. "Excuse the mess. Bet you all would've never guessed that Randy Orton prefers to live in squalor."

Randy raised his left hand and flipped her off before draining the remaining vodka and tossing the bottle on the floor. He rose from the sofa and stumbled into the kitchen, returning seconds later with a full bottle of the same drink.

He sat back down on the sofa and watched as the moving guys hauled out his wife's belongings, making snide comments along the way. Alex did her best to contain herself, but as the movers were carrying the last item out; her baby grand piano that Randy had bought for her after the twins were born; the remarks got the best of her.

"Ya know," Randy said to one of the movers. "When I bought that for her, my plan was to fuck her on top of it. Never got the chance to. She's not into that kind of shit anyway. At least not with me. Very prudish. It may be a different story with Hardy. Maybe the freak brought out a little freak in her," he slurred, chuckling to himself.

Alex's cheeks turned a crimson red from both embarrassment and anger. She furiously marched over to the sofa and brought her palm to his face in one enormous bitch slap.

There was an audible gasp as Randy flew to his feet, dropping the bottle of vodka to the floor, causing it to shatter. "I want to know what makes you think that I have enough good judgment right now not to knock you into next fucking week," he growled, his face just millimeters away from hers.

"The fact that you would've done it already," she replied, not backing down. "I want my kids tonight, so sober your ass up, go to your parents' house and pick them up. I left the address of MY house on the kitchen table."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because no judge is going to let three young children around their dangerous, seemingly alcoholic father."

"So, you're blackmailing me?"

"No, Randy, I'm not. I'm giving you fair warning that if you don't get your shit together, AKA going on drinking benders, I will go to the judge and I will get a restraining order for me and the kids. This shit has got to stop. I'm giving you the opportunity to stop it on your terms before I stop it on mine."

When he only responded with a glare, she shook her head and began walking toward the door. As she reached for the doorknob, Randy spoke. "Why didn't you tell me you got a house?"

"I was going to, but when I saw that you were drunk, I figured it was best to wait. I'll make sure the kids' rooms are set up by the time you drop them off," she replied and walked out the door.

XxxxX

As the door slammed behind Alex, Randy sank down to the floor and leaned against the sofa. He brought his fingertips to his cheek that still burned fiercely from the slap he had received. He honestly had no intention of pissing her off. He hadn't even intended on being drunk.

The night before, he had sent the kids to his parents' house, not because he wanted to drink himself into a stupor, but because he knew that seeing Alex moving her stuff out of the house would severely upset Jayda.

So, he had ordered a couple of pizzas, bought a twelve pack and came home. But a couple beers turned into a dozen. Then the beer turned into rum, then vodka. And that's when she showed up and an already bad situation got even worse.

He ran a hand over his face, immediately feeling the facial hair that had grown there the past couple of days.

Alex was right. He did need to get his life back in order. Over the course of the past week, this wasn't the first time he had drank himself into oblivion. She just didn't know that, even though he knew she suspected it after this morning. He would wait until all of the kids were asleep and he'd sneak into the liquor cabinet for a Jack and Coke and it would just escalate from there and he'd wake up with a hangover the next morning.

The depression had turned him into this. All he could think about was how things used to be. How he and Alex had loved each other with everything they had. And now, they were getting divorced. To top it all off, she seemed to be dealing with it infinitely better than he was. In a matter of a week, she had gotten a house and, apparently, had furnished it enough to accommodate their three children.

"It's probably because she's had Hardy with her every step of the way," a voice in his head rang through.

That thought alone infuriated him. Hardy needed to stay as far away from Alex as possible. He didn't need to be hanging around while Alex got HER house ready for her and Randy's children.

It was then that it occurred to Randy that if Hardy wasn't there to help her then she would be doing it on her own. And whether he liked it or not, she was pregnant and she didn't need to be moving stuff by herself. And as unbelievable as it sounded, that bothered him.

But what bothered him more was if she wasn't alone.

XxxxX

Alex shut the front door to her house and sighed. The movers had brought in everything they had gotten from Randy's and, after placing it all where Alex had told them, had left. She was already exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet.

She pushed herself off of the door and looked around at the numerous boxes littering the house. It was hard to believe that it was all hers. The house was simply breathtaking. The lower level of the two story brick home had a beautiful open floor plan with dark hardwood flowing throughout. A beautiful bay window let in an abundance of natural light from the front of the house as did the large French doors that led to the spacious backyard.

The kitchen was adorned with gorgeous cherry cabinets topped with black granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The breakfast bar was definitely a place where Alex could see Jayda, the twins and baby-to-be sitting once they got older.

The only problem was that she was all alone. Although she had told Randy to bring the kids by later that evening, it felt like light years away, if he even brought them at all. Not to mention, if he did, she promised that their bedrooms would be ready. That looked very unlikely as she stood in the middle of the living room by herself.

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the front door. Alex stared at it curiously. She hadn't been expecting anyone except for Randy and wasn't supposed to show until later in the day. She walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you move all of this stuff on your own, now could I?"

A small smile came to her face as she stepped aside to let him in. "Technically, you could," she replied, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't think my conscience would allow me to do that, darlin'," Jeff smiled. "The pictures you sent me don't do this place any justice."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

His smile widened as he nodded. "So, what shall we work on first?"

XxxxX

Later that afternoon, after a shower, a shave and a lot of sobering up, Randy drove the kids from his parents' house to the address that Alex had given him.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Jayda asked from the backseat.

"I told you, munchkin, you're going to stay with your mom at her new house."

"Oh," she replied. "I still don't see why Mom just can't live with us."

"Because, Jayda Lynn, your mother and I are getting divorced and divorced people don't live together."

"But you're not divorced yet, are you?"

"No, not yet."

"Then she could still live with us!"

"But she's not, Jayda and that's the end of it. From now on, there's my house and your mom's house. I'm not talking about it anymore with you."

Jayda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before slouching in her seat and staring out the window.

Randy bit his tongue as he watched his first-born's actions in the rearview mirror. The morning had started out bad enough; he really didn't want to carry it on into the afternoon.

The rest of the drive was silent except for Sadie and Jace jabbering away in the backseat. As Randy pulled into the driveway, he couldn't help but be impressed with the house that Alex had landed. He knew what her budget was and by the looks of things, she got a whole lot more than what she paid for.

He got out of the car and retrieved the twins and their things before following Jayda to the front door.

"Can I ring the doorbell, Daddy?"

"Go ahead," he replied. "But just once."

Shortly after the doorbell stopped ringing, the door opened. "Mom!" Jayda screamed, jumping into Alex's arms.

"Hey, baby girl. How are you?"

"Good. Where's my room at?"

"Upstairs. Why don't you go take a look?"

"Okay," the young girl said and ran toward the stairs.

Alex smiled to herself before turning to look at Randy. "Nice to see that you've showered"

"Needless to say things have been put in perspective," he replied, setting the twins' carriers down on the floor. "This is nice," he told her as he glanced around.

"Thank you," she said and bent down to get Sadie and Jace from their car seats. "I didn't expect you here so early."

"I thought the kids needed to spend more time with you. And…I…I thought that you might need some help getting things unpacked."

"I appreciate the offer, Randy, but I don't…"

"Daddy!" Jayda interrupted, running back downstairs. "Uncle Jeff has my new bed all put together. It's like a princess bed!"

Alex could see the anger immediately boil in Randy's eyes as he stared daggers through her. "Seems like you have all the help you need," he sneered, walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

XxxxX

Randy pulled into his driveway and made a beeline for his front door, throwing it open. He was so unbelievably irate, he was surprised that he made the three block drive home in one piece.

How dare she! How dare she fucking lie to him and tell him that she and Hardy weren't together and that she still loved him! That she wanted to work things out with him! What a lying, manipulative bitch!

Randy grabbed the nearest object to him (a lamp his mother had bought them as a housewarming gift) and hurled it across the room, watching it shatter as it came in contact with the wall.

He marched into the kitchen, his fiery rage spilling over as he knocked everything off of every flat surface he passed. He flung the refrigerator door open, almost taking it off its hinges, and grabbed the closest bottle of liquor and took a large swig.

"Fuck that whore," the voice in his head spoke up. "Fuck her and her new house and Hardy. You weren't like this before she screwed him. She has taken everything from you. Take everything from her. Ruin her life like she's ruined yours. Leave her with NOTHING."

Randy smirked as he brought the bottle back to his lips. For once, he and the voice in his head were in total agreement.

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait. Being a new homeowner is time consuming. This chapter was kind of hard to write so I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Thank you to Kinley Orton, RKOsgirl92, RKO-flavored-skittles, CapriceCC, Smittendebs, Shamaness1171, Bingobaby, Guest, MarieSusy, smil-ingg, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf and Guest for your reviews. They are all very much appreciated. **

**A few of you have been shooting new story ideas and/or pairings my way and I really do appreciate them. At the same time, however, my main focus as far as my writing is concerned is finishing up the stories that I have already started posting. And even that is proving rather difficult for me lately. I will keep your suggestions and ideas in mind to possibly use at a later date :) **

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Much love**

**~Gabby~**


	42. Chapter 42: Karma

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize as a product/person of WWE is owned by WWE and themselves. I only own original characters and storylines. **

Chapter Forty-Two: Karma

Less than a minute after Randy had slammed the door behind him, Jeff made his way downstairs to see Alex sitting on the floor cradling Sadie and Jace while Jayda stood next to her.

"Why is Daddy so mad, Mom?"

"Just grown up things, sweetie. Nothing for you to worry about. Now, why don't you go upstairs and play in your new room?" Alex replied with a small forced smile.

Jayda sighed and went upstairs, passing Jeff while mumbling under her breath about how she was almost eight years old and should be able to know grown up things.

"You alright?" Jeff asked Alex as he approached her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know that you don't have to pretend around me, right?"

"I'm not pretending, Jeff," she sighed, rising from her spot on the floor and picking up the twins.

"You can't tell me that that whole interaction with Randy didn't bother you at all."

"I'm pretty used to it by now. But enough about that. We need to get the twins' cribs put together now that they're here."

"Your diversion tactics will only work for so long before all of this stuff that you're holding in comes spilling out."

"But now is not the time. There's a lot of work that needs to be done before tonight. And you can either help me do it or go on your merry way."

"Okay then," he said and picked up the twins' carriers before following her upstairs.

Once in the nursery, Alex sat Sadie and Jace on the floor with some of their toys while she and Jeff got busy putting the cribs together.

"So when is your next doctor's appointment?" he asked her as he sorted all of the hardware.

"Tuesday at 11."

He nodded in response. "You know, I don't go back on the road until Wednesday. I could…come with you if you wanted me to."

"Sorry, Jeff, but no. The sole purpose for the appointment is to talk to Dr. Anderson about paternity testing options. This is something I need to do on my own."

"I can respect that as long as you promise to call me afterward and let me in on those options."

"You know I will. I can't leave you out of this decision."

"Really? Because it seems that every day that passes, you push me a little farther away," he commented as he connected two legs of the crib with a piece of the frame.

"I'm not pushing you away. If I was, you wouldn't be in my house right now."

"Maybe you aren't pushing me away physically, but I can't reach you no matter how hard I try. We used to be able to talk about everything and now you've just shut me out."

"A lot has changed, Jeff, and, as much as I hate to admit it, we will never be what we were before all of this."

"I don't see why not."

Alex stared at him in disbelief. "You can't? Look around us! I'm in a house that I bought because my husband kicked me out and is divorcing me. And it all boils down to the fact that we slept together and now I'm pregnant. We can't go back to the way we were before because every time I look at you or hear your voice, I'm reminded of the fact that my marriage is broken. All because I was weak around you," she replied, eyes brimming with tears. "So, yeah, maybe I am pushing you away emotionally. Truthfully, I should probably be pushing you away completely, but I can't knowing that this baby might be yours."

Jeff only nodded. For the first time, he felt uncomfortable around Alex; almost to the point that he couldn't bear to stay there any longer. The only thing that kept him there was knowing that she needed help getting the house ready for the kids.

But after that, he was leaving. And he didn't know when he'd be back.

XxxxX

Tuesday

Week 7 of pregnancy

Day 14 of suspension

Alex sat on the table in the doctor's office, picking a piece of imaginary ling off of her blue jeans. The doctor hadn't been in to see her yet and she was nervous as hell. The embarrassment that was sure to come when she asked Dr. Anderson about paternity testing terrified her. It was then that she realized that she probably should've let Jeff come with her even if it was for nothing more than moral support.

But she hadn't seen or heard from him since he had helped her move. After her confession of pushing him away, he became quiet, only speaking when it was necessary. She had begun to believe that maybe she had succeeded.

"Good morning, Alex," Dr. Anderson greeted as he walked into the examination room. "How are you doing today?"

"As good as I can be," she replied, forcing a small smile.

"So what brings you in today? I've noticed on you charts that your vitals are normal and compared to your last pregnancy, your morning sickness is pretty much nonexistent."

"You're right. Everything is going well with the baby. I just wanted to know what my options are as far as…paternity testing."

"You mean this baby isn't Randy's?"

"No…I mean, I don't know."

"Hmm…"he replied, removing the squared spectacles from his face. "Are you wanting to know before or after the baby is born?"

"Preferably before."

"The you pretty much have three options. The first one is Amniocentesis. It's typically done in the second trimester and in this procedure we would use the ultrasound to guide a needle into your uterus through your abdomen and draw out the amniotic fluid to be tested."

"That sounds kind of dangerous," Alex said, wrapping her arm around her stomach.

"It can be. If it isn't done carefully, there is a small chance of harming the baby or miscarriage."

"What are the other two options?"

"There is Chorionic Villus Sampling or CVS which is somewhat like the Amniocentesis in where we would use the ultrasound to guide a needle only this time through your cervix. And what this needle will do is it will obtain chorionic villi which are finger-like pieces of tissue that are attached to the uterine wall. These villi will have the same genetic makeup as the fetus. And this procedure can be done as early as ten weeks."

"I still don't like the idea of a needle being so close to my baby," she replied, shaking her head.

"Your last option is SNP Microarray and it is a non-invasive procedure that can be done as early as nine weeks. What it is, is a new type of technology that preserves and analyzes the baby's DNA that is found naturally in your bloodstream. It is 99.9 percent accurate and only uses a tiny amound of DNA but it does come with a larger price tag at around $1600."

Alex cringed when he told her the cost. Until she found a job, she didn't really have that kind of money to be throwing around. But she would find a way. "So, can you do that here?"

"Unfortunately, we do not have that technology right now, but I can give you the number of a place that does."

"That would be great. Thank you, doctor."

As Dr. Anderson nodded and left the room, Alex couldn't help but laugh sardonically. How ironic was it that she first met Randy when he came in for a paternity test for Jayda? Or how, that even though she worked at a clinic specializing in post-partum paternity testing, she still had to come get schooled by her doctor about testing while pregnant? She ran a hand through her hair as she realized how stupid she felt.

Seconds later, Dr. Anderson came back in the room with a pamphlet on the clinic that specialized in SNP Microarray and handed it to her. "I hope this all works out for you, Alex," he said and left once again.

"Yeah, me too."

XxxxX

Shortly after she left the parking lot, Alex placed a phone call to Jeff. Much like the texts and other calls she had made to him since he left her house, it went unanswered. She sighed and left him a rather lengthy voicemail about what she had learned from the doctor.

As disappointing as not talking directly to Jeff was, what was even more depressing was thinking about the next stop she was going to have to make.

As Alex pulled into Randy's driveway, she took a deep breath and said a small prayer that her visit went better than she expected it to. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the Escalade and walked to the front door and knocked. A couple seconds later, Randy opened it.

"Hey," he muttered and allowed her in. Once she was inside and had turned around to face him, he spoke again. "So, why are you here?"

"I just came from the doctor's office. We discussed paternity testing options," she replied.

"And?" he snapped, urging her to continue.

"And I will be making an appointment for two weeks from now. All you need to do is have blood drawn and the clinic can try and match it up with the baby's DNA that is in my blood."

"Okay. Just let me know the time and place."

"I will," she said as he reopened the door, signaling for her to leave. "Um…what time do you want me to bring the kids by?"

"About that," Randy smirked. "I need you to keep them tonight."

"Why? You just said yesterday that you wanted them."

"I have a date."

Alex's jaw dropped as what was left of her heart shattered into a million pieces. "You have a date? Our divorce isn't even in the courts yet."

"So…we weren't even contemplating divorce when you fucked Hardy," he said, smugly.

"That's what this is? Revenge? Are you fucking kidding me, Randy?"

"No. This isn't revenge, Alex. It's karma and being the bitch that it is, it's going to hurt you like hell."

"I didn't sleep with Jeff to hurt you. It was a mistake."

"Mistake or not, you had to know that this was going to happen. All is fair in love and war, babe," he sneered. "Now get the hell out of my house."

XxxxX

Trish checked the clock for the tenth time in five minutes. She had flown in the day before after Dave had let her in on what had happened between Randy and Alex. It had pained her to see her friend so distraught so when Alex had asked her to watch the kids while she was at her doctor's appointment, Trish jumped at the opportunity to be of some sort of help.

But as the seconds ticked by on the clock, she became more and more worried. It had been three hours since Alex's appointment time and she still hadn't arrived home yet nor was she answering her phone.

Trish was gathering Sadie and Jace's extra car seats when she heard the front door open. She rushed to the living room to see Alex leaning against the door, her eyes red and puffy and mascara tracks down her cheeks.

"Where have you been?" Trish questioned. "I've been worried sick. You weren't answering your phone. And why are you crying? Was it something the doctor said?"

"No," Alex replied, setting her purse down on the floor before collapsing into the sofa. "I went to see Randy."

"Oh no," Trish muttered as she sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"The only reason I went over there was to tell him what the doctor told me. And that went as expected, but then I asked what time he wanted the kids tonight. He told me that he didn't want them because, apparently, he has a date. I mean, I knew this was eventually going to happen. He's Randy fucking Orton for crying out loud. And I know I deserve it, but…damn," she said, fresh tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

Trish sighed and put a sympathetic hand on her friend's leg. "I'm not going to say that none of this is your fault; we both know that I'd be lying. But you had help bringing it to this point. And, honestly, if Randy was torn up about this enough to jeopardize his dream and his livelihood by assaulting Jeff, then he wouldn't be going on a date tonight. So that means one of two things. Either he was never as committed to this marriage as he led us all to believe or he was and he's hurting and this "date", if he even has one, is purely an act of revenge."

XxxxX

Randy let out a deep breath as he sunk down into the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The look on his wife's face when he told her he had a date was one that should've had him jumping up and down with joy at the fact that his "plan" was working. But, instead, it made him feel like complete and utter shit.

There was no date; just an illusion to make it seem as though he had moved on without a second though. And at first he felt great about it, but once she walked out his front door with tears running down her face, he began to feel regret. What made it even worse was when she didn't leave; when she sat in the driveway against the front of the Escalade, her knees pulled to her chest, just bawling.

He caught himself staring out the window at her, fighting back the urge to go outside, hold her close and tell her it was all a lie. He wanted to bring her inside and tell her how much he still loved her and shower her with affection.

But he didn't. Because, after all, she made her bed with Hardy, and now she had to lie in it.

* * *

**Thank you Kinley Orton, XMisguidedxDreamsX, Bingobaby, CapriceCC, RKOsgirl92, MarieSusy, Shamaness1171, shilyyy, Momo and Louise89-binx for reviewing Chapter 41 and also to Xandman216 for reviewing Chapters 38-41. **

**There won't be many more chapters left. I'm hoping to end this around Chapter 50 and (hopefully) move on to another of my unfinished pieces. **

**Thank you all for your patience! Don't forget to review!**

**Love, **

**Gabby**


	43. Chapter 43: Watch Your Words

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize as a product/person of WWE is owned by WWE and themselves. I only own original characters and storylines. **

Chapter Forty-Three: Watch Your Words

Day 17 of suspension

Week 7 of pregnancy

"You really didn't have to do all of this, Trish," Alex told her friend as she looked at all of the new décor for her house.

"Of course I did. Consider it a housewarming gift," Trish countered with a smile.

"But this isn't just one gift. It's more like a hundred."

"Yeah, but who's counting? Can't you just take it and be happy?"

"Thank you, Trish," Alex said and hugged her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. It's been a really rough week."

"I know it has, but that's why after Randy picks the kids up, we are going to have ourselves a girls' night."

"I doubt I'll be much fun. It's not like I can drink," she replied, absentmindedly placing her hand on her belly.

"Who said anything about drinking? I'm talking just you and me and some of my favorite men; Ben, Jerry and Johnny Depp."

Alex managed a small giggle before there was a knock on the door. Her mood suddenly became stoic as she opened it to see Randy on the other side. "You're early. The kids aren't ready to go yet. Sadie and Jace are down for a nap and Jayda doesn't have her bag packed yet."

"I don't know why that should surprise me," he muttered, stepping inside.

"I'll just go get the kids ready," Trish excused herself and walked upstairs.

"That why you have her here?" Randy asked, motioning to her stairs. "So she can do your job for you?"

"Actually, Randy, Trish came on her own to lend a helping hand. Not that you would know much about that."

"If I remember right, the last time I offered to help you, you had already called your boy toy in to save the day."

"I didn't ask him to do anything either. Seems like you're the only one who doesn't know anything about good will."

"The only reason Hardy would choose to help you is with the hope of getting in your pants, unless he already is and wants to keep it that way."

"You don't know anything about what's going on between me and Jeff so just keep your nose out of it and your mouth shut."

"Ooh, getting a little feisty there, aren't we, sweetheart? Well I have a bit of news that will ruffle your feathers even more," he smirked as he made himself comfortable on her sofa. "If that baby you're carrying is in fact his, I'm going to have to do what's best for my children."

"You want to get to the point?"

"I talked to a lawyer that specializes in orders of protection and he agrees with me that allowing a person with a strong history of substance abuse around my children isn't a very wise idea."

"Says the man who not too long ago drank a liquor store."

"That was a mistake and never documented. Your boyfriend's issues are and it wouldn't take much for me to get a hold of them and make sure that he's not within five hundred feet of my kids."

"You are such an asshole," Alex said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I would say the feeling's mutual, but it's not," he began as he stood from his seat. "My contempt for you is so much stronger. You ruined everything we had. You tore apart our family and I will never forgive you for that. I downright loathe you. As a matter of fact, if you died tomorrow, I wouldn't shed a single tear."

Alex's jaw dropped open in disbelief. Never in a million years did she ever think those words would come out of Randy's mouth. She wanted to smack the smirk right off his face, but shock held her body in place. Fortunately, Trish handled it in the exact same manner.

Being a former wrestler, Trish's bitch slap packed more power than Alex's ever hoped to hold. "How dare you speak to her like that! She is the mother of your children! No matter what she has done to you, that is still a fact."

Randy's eyes narrowed in fury as he bore holes through the petite blonde. "You should keep your nose where it belongs, Stratus," he warned, his face inches from hers.

"Or what? Remember who I'm married to and think about the ass whooping you would receive if you so much as lay a finger on me. Now I suggest you leave."

"Not without my children, I'm not."

"You think I can't smell the alcohol on your breath, Randy?" Trish questioned, tilting her head to the side. "I may be blonde but I'm not dumb by any means. You aren't taking those kids anywhere."

"And who are you to stop me?" he growled in response.

"I'm the one that will call the police if you don't. Now leave."

Randy sighed and ran a hand through his hear before turning toward the door. As he reached for the doorknob, he glanced back at Alex who was still beside herself. "I can see why you've kept her around. You always have needed someone to fight your battles for you," he sneered before walking out the door and letting it slam behind him.

Trish released the breath she had been holding and pulled Alex in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, honey. You didn't deserve any of that."

Alex pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I have to go tell Jayda that' she's not going with her dad," she said and walked upstairs. She was surprised when she saw her daughter sitting at the top of the stairs with her knees pulled to her chest and tears running down her cheeks. "What's the matter, baby?" Alex asked, crouching down in front of her.

"Why did Daddy say he wouldn't cry if you died?"

"I don't know, baby girl. Daddy just doesn't like me as much as he used to."

"Do you still like Daddy?"

"I will always love him with all of my heart. Just like I love you and Sadie and Jace."

"So you would cry if Daddy died?"

Alex felt a new wave of tears come to her eyes. She was absolutely devastated that Jayda had overheard the altercation that had happened just a few moments earlier. "Yeah, baby, I would cry every day for the rest of my life."

XxxxX

Trish sat down at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the conversation between the mother and daughter. Tears were in her eyes as she realized how much this family had really fallen apart. As she ran her hands through her hair, her phone began vibrating in her pocket.

She pulled it out and let a small smile cross her lips when she saw Dave's picture. "Hey, honey," she sniffled.

"Hey," Dave replied. "Is everything okay?"

"No, actually. Everything is really bad," she told him before relaying the vents of the morning.

"Wow. He really said all that?"

"Every bit. And he had been drinking. Alex told me he's been doing that quite a bit lately. Do you think you could talk some sense into him?"

"I can't promise anything, babe, but I'll try. I just got my bags so I'll head over there after I get a car."

"Wait…you're in St. Louis?"

"Yeah, Cena and I are both here. Payton is, too. She's headed your way. Cena's coming with me. I'll see you soon though, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Trish hung up the phone and put it in her pocket before walking upstairs to check on Alex and Jayda. They were no longer at the top of the stairs, but were in Jayda's room, sitting on her bed.

"So, why didn't Daddy want me to go with him today?" Jayda asked, staring up at her mom.

"He did want you to go with him, but Trish made a really good decision and told him that you weren't going to go because he was being so mean. And all I ever want is for you to be safe."

"I just wish that you and Daddy would decide to stay married. I don't like you guys fighting all the time or that you have to live here instead of with us."

Alex sighed and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her daughter's face. "I know, baby. But this is just how it's going to be from now on. I know it is really hard and really confusing right now, but I promise that it will get better. And just remember that no matter what happens between me and your dad, nothing will change the fact that we both love you and your brother and sister very very much."

Jayda just nodded and wrapped her arms around Alex. Trish cleared her throat to announce her presence in the doorway, causing Alex to look up.

"Dave, John and Payton are in town. The guys are headed to Randy's and Payton is coming here."

"Awesome," Alex muttered before turning back to Jayda. "Let me talk to Trish for a minute okay, honey?"

Jayda nodded and let go of her mom before Alex stood up and walked out of the room.

"What's going on with you and Payton?" Trish asked as they walked downstairs.

"I'm not sure, exactly. I haven't spoken to her since John found out about me and Jeff. She keeps calling, but I never answer. I don't really feel like being bitched out by her."

"Do you really think she would be so persistent if she was just calling to bitch you out?"

"Come on, Trish," Alex replied as they made their way into the kitchen. "Her fiancé is Randy's best friend. She knew Randy long before she knew me."

"You could say the same thing about me, you know?" Trish replied as she took a seat on a barstool.

"Yeah, but your husband didn't make me feel like the scum of the universe."

"Just give her a chance, Lex. I'll even take Jayda out so you two can talk and not have to worry about being overheard."

"Alright. Thanks, Trish," Alex said as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Trish gave her a small smile and retreated back upstairs to get Jayda. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling out of the driveway and Alex was left awaiting Payton's arrival. She didn't have to wait long and before she knew it, there was a knock on the door.

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before opening the door to reveal the future Mrs. Cena. "Hi, Payton," she greeted, softly.

"Hey," she replied, her face stern. "Can I come in?"

Alex nodded and allowed Payton inside before shutting the door behind her. "So…" she began before Payton cut her off.

"Why have you been ignoring me? I've called and left you voicemails. I've texted you. Hell, I even sent you an email and I've heard absolutely nothing from you. All I want to know is why."

"Isn't it obvious, Payton?" Alex questioned, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Apparently it isn't or else I wouldn't be standing here."

"The reason I haven't been answering your calls or texts is because on top of everything else that's going on right now, I don't need you bitching at me, too."

"Bitching at you for what?" Payton asked, a confused expression on her face.

"John didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About me and Jeff?"

"Yeah, he told me about that weeks ago, but…" she paused as realization hit. "You thought I was going to be pissed at you for that?"

"Well, after the way John reacted, I figured you wouldn't be too different."

"Just because John and I are getting married doesn't mean that we feel the same way. No, I don't agree with what you did, but I can understand why you did it. Like most people, I couldn't stand Randy before he met you. When John and I started dating, he made my life hell and John always stuck up for him. That's just John, but it's not me."

"Then why have you been calling me if not to bitch me out?"

"I've been calling you because I want you to be the matron of honor at our wedding."

"You do? Even after all of this?"

"Of course. We all make mistakes and bad decisions. I'm not going to cut you off because of something that has absolutely nothing to do with me. Now will you do it?" she asked, hopefully, as she sat down next to Alex.

"I would really love to, Pate, but I'm not sure this is such a good idea. I mean, it's a given that Randy will be John's best man and well, I'm just not sure if I'll be welcomed there," Alex replied.

"Listen to me, Lex, I don't care what Randy would think, and quite frankly, I don't care what John thinks on this matter. I want you there. Now, please."

Alex hesitated, but after seeing the pleading look in Payton's eyes, she couldn't help but give in. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you so much, Alex," Payton said as she threw her arms around Alex. I've missed you so much these past few weeks. This wedding planning stuff is hard by yourself!"

"I know how that is," Alex said, solemnly as memories of her own wedding flooded her mind. "Would you like some help?"

XxxxX

Dave and John stood on the front step of Randy's house and as Dave prepared to knock, John stopped him. "I'm not sure it's such a good idea for me to be here, man. The last time Orton and I were in the same room, he clocked me in the face."

"It's a little late for that now, don't you think? What are you going to do? Hide in the car?" Dave replied.

"Hiding in the car is a lot better than getting the shit beat out of me," John snorted.

"Suck it up, Cena. This is your best friend we're talking about here. We have to figure out what's going on with him," Dave him and finally knocking on the door.

A few minutes later, it flew open and revealed a drunken Randy Orton behind it. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled, blocking them from entering the house.

"We came here to figure out what is going on with you, man. Trish called me just a little while ago and told me what happened with Alex," Dave explained, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"It would figure that it was your little bitch that had to go and have you stick your nose where it doesn't belong," Randy sneered.

"You better show a little bit more respect for my wife or you'll be eating your meals through an IV," Dave threatened, his gaze on fire. "Now we can either hash all of out with your neighbors listening in or we can do it inside where its just the three of us."

Randy's glare narrowed in the direction of the two older men before he moved out of the doorway and let them in. The three men sat down in the living room, each a healthy distance from one another. Dave and John watched Randy very intently as he picked up the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the coffee table.

"You mind if we have this conversation without the booze?" John asked, quietly.

"This is my fucking house, Cena. I'll drink if I fucking want to," Randy replied.

"Cena's right, Randy. Put the bottle down," Dave agreed.

Randy sighed and reluctantly put the bottle back on the table. "So, what is this? Some kind of intervention?"

"If you want to call it that. Honestly, Orton, we're worried about you man. This…"Dave said, gesturing to him with his hand. "This isn't you. You're a borderline alcoholic. Sooner or later, if you keep doing this to yourself, you're going to find yourself in an early grave. I understand that this is a tough time for you, but…"

"You don't fucking understand!" Randy interrupted. "Neither one of you do. You don't understand that the love of my life cheated on me. You don't understand that she is pregnant and it might not be my baby. And you sure as hell don't understand that when I'm not drinking, I can't stay mad at her for any of that. When I'm not drinking I want to go to her and tell her that we can work it all out. I shouldn't feel that way, man. I should hate her. But I don't."

"Then why don't you go tell her that?" Dave asked, leaning closer to him.

"Because she doesn't deserve it. She tore our family apart, Dave."

"And what do you think you're doing? You sure as hell aren't bringing your family back together. Do you even realize that your daughter heard you when you told Alex you wouldn't give a damn if she died?" Dave watched as realization came over Randy and fear crept into his eyes. "That's right, Randy. Jayda heard you. She heard you tell the only mother she's ever really known that you wouldn't give a fuck if she died. How does that make you feel?"

Tears pooled in Randy's eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. "I…I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. But the fact of the matter is, she heard it and the only reason it happened is because you were shit-faced. If that isn't enough to make you throw the booze out, I don't know what is."

* * *

**Okay folks, so this has actually been done for a while, I have just been debating whether or not to add to it or not. I decided to not make it seem forced and to end this chapter here and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Thank you to soagirlforever, guest, guest, love for kozik, CapriceCC, Bingobaby, Sb, Kinley Orton and guest for reviewing chapter forty two. Don't forget to review this chapter as well. They are very much appreciated!**

**~Gabby~**


End file.
